


Se ti do la mia vita in mano giura che poi tu me la tratti bene

by V_per_Valentina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Music, Musicians, ermalmeta, fabriziomoro
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_per_Valentina/pseuds/V_per_Valentina
Summary: "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.""Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.""Dici?""Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Leggete le note alla fine, mi raccomando! <3

_«Sul serio, Erm? È questo che vuoi?»_

Ermal si volta. Stringe forte i pugni, così tanto che Fabrizio crede possa sentire le unghie graffiargli i palmi.  
_«È la cosa giusta,»_ soffia.  
_«Non hai il diritto di dirmi cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato, d'accordo? Non arrogarti il ruolo di giudice, ché lo stai facendo male.»_  
_«Smettila.»_  
_«Col cazzo che la smetto. Torna qui e affrontami, non essere codardo!»_

C'è qualcosa di profondamente bello in Ermal, in quel momento. Fabrizio non saprebbe definire cosa con precisione, ma c'è. I muscoli facciali sono tutti tesi, in primis quelli della mandibola. E Fabrizio non riesce comunque a non apprezzare il suo volto, seppur contrito dalla rabbia. Almeno crede che sia rabbia, non ne è molto sicuro; Ermal è un attore nato, poco propenso a far trasparire sul volto i suoi reali sentimenti e, più in generale, i suoi pensieri.

 _«Ti prego, Brì...»_  
_«Finiscila, non si pregano neppure i santi.»_  
È una delle sue frasi preferite, e Fabrizio la sta solo ripetendo. Infatti l'ha un po' stranito sentirlo pronunciare quelle due parole.  
Ermal, in vita sua, non ha mai pregato nessun essere umano; un giorno ha smesso di pregare anche le entità ultraterrene, diventando di cattivo umore non appena qualcuno si azzardasse a pronunciare quel verbo.  
Per non parlare di quel soprannome, _Brì_ : gli sembra il momento di utilizzarlo?  
Prende un grosso respiro, Fabrizio.  
Nonostante ce la stia mettendo tutta per non cedere a sua volta alla rabbia più cieca, ha timore di fallire. Perché quando hai a che fare con qualcuno che ami e che hai il terrore di perdere, i sentimenti, soprattutto quelli negativi, sono centuplicati.  
Forse per questo ha la sensazione che gli prudano le mani.  
_«Fabrizio.»_ Ermal chiude gli occhi, poi li riapre. _«Levati dal cazzo.»_  
_«Non posso e non voglio! Non intendo mandare all'aria la cosa più bella della mia vita, e non lo vuoi nemmeno tu!»_  
_«Non ho mai voluto tutto questo.»_

Ermal lo dice con tono freddo e spaventosamente serio. Fabrizio si sente vacillare, come se da un momento all'altro potesse cadere in terra.  
_«Erm...»_  
_«Non ti volevo. Non ti ho mai voluto.»_

L'unica cosa che però sembra essere caduta è il suo cuore. Per un momento Fabrizio non lo sente più. Si sfiora il petto, per sincerarsi che sia ancora lì, che nonostante _quello_ stia ancora battendo.  
Ha le lacrime agli occhi. Lacrime di dolore e di rabbia. E di orgoglio. Anche quello, sì.  
Perché mai nessuno al mondo aveva avuto il potere di ridurlo in quello stato, di farlo sentire un perfetto stupido incapace di gestire le proprie emozioni.  
Fabrizio percepisce ancora più chiaramente il vento caldo e umido sulla pelle.  
Guarda l'uomo davanti a sé, quello stesso uomo al quale avrebbe affidato la sua vita fino a poche ore prima.  
Quello stesso uomo che, adesso, sembra voglia ucciderlo.  
Fabrizio ha paura dello sguardo di Ermal in quel momento: così algido, così vuoto, così...

Così privo d'amore. 

_«Lo pensi sul serio?»_  
Fabrizio si aggrappa a un filo di speranza sottilissimo. Magari Ermal sta parlando guidato dalla rabbia, a chi non succede di dire cose insensate durante una lite?

_«Sì, lo penso sul serio.»_

Il filo si spezza. Fabrizio si sente precipitare.  
Tira su col naso, soffoca un singhiozzo.  
Non gli darà la soddisfazione di vederlo piangere.  
_«Sono le tue ultime parole?»_  
Ermal lo fissa. Non dice nulla, si limita ad annuire.  
_«Fottiti, Ermal.»_  
Fabrizio gli volta le spalle. Infila le mani nelle tasche e si allontana a passo svelto. Vuole mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e quello che considerava il suo pezzo di paradiso in terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la serie "a volte ritornano," BUONSALVE A TUTTI! Benvenuti ai nuovi, bentornati agli amici che mi hanno seguita nelle precedenti ff! (Soprattutto in quel delirio di Tirana coast to coast che proprio non credevo sarebbe stata apprezzata!)  
> Partiamo dal presupposto che non so dove arriverà questa fanfiction: come al solito io inizio a scrivere senza avere le idee ben chiare, così, di getto, quindi vogliate perdonarmi in anticipo. Questa "cosa" nasce in piena notte su un balcone, mentre ascoltavo a ripetizione le stesse cinque canzoni, (chi di voi indovina la canzone che dà il nome alla fanfiction e quale album vada incolpato per questo sclero, vince un biscottino virtuale), e io sono molto sensibile alle cose scritte di notte, perciò, ta-dà! Sì, avevo annunciato di essere a lavoro su vari progetti, ma, indovinate un po'? Ciò che avete letto non faceva parte di questi progetti. Proprio per niente.  
> (Sì, lo so, io scrivo e pubblico ad muzzum, è più forte di me.)  
> Pronti a imbarcarvi in questo viaggio sconclusionato? Io sì. Ci si vede!
> 
> P.S. Ormai cosa ve lo dico a fare che per me i vostri feedback sono fondamentali? Commentate, tanto, anche per farmi sapere che vi fa schifo: un abbraccio!


	2. Galeotta fu la valigia e chi la mise lì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_Qualche settimana prima, sull'aliscafo Eschilo, in un punto di mare imprecisato tra Milazzo e Lipari._

_(Forse forse il nome era un segno.)_  
_(Forse forse neanche tanto.)_  
_(Ma io ai segni non c'ho mai creduto, quindi tutto okay.)_  
_(Anche se nomen omen.)_  
_(Ma forse solo per le persone.)_  
_(Però Eschilo resta un nome epico per un aliscafo.)_

A Ermal l'estate piace.  
Certo, tolti il caldo afoso, le zanzare, i turisti urlanti, l'umidità che gli distrugge i ricci, gli insetti che sembrano proliferare e i bambini che trovano ovunque e comunque il modo di disturbarlo.  
Allora, ricapitoliamo: a Ermal non piace l'estate.  
Piace da impazzire il mare.  
(Non che non ci si rechi anche in pieno inverno, ma in estate è tutta un altro paio di maniche.)  
C'è qualcosa di terapeutico per lui in quella distesa d'acqua salata. Quando non è impegnato a emulare i campioni di tuffo acrobatico, è capace di star seduto in spiaggia per ore con lo sguardo perso all'orizzonte. Che poi, si può definire qualcuno "perso" se ha scelto di sua sponte di smarrirsi?  
Forse no. Ermal, alla fine, a mare non si perde mai, al massimo ci si ritrova.

Sta lì e pensa più intensamente di quanto non faccia normalmente. Lo sciabordio delle onde, il profumo di salsedine, il blu dell'acqua che in certi giorni quasi si confonde con l'azzurro del cielo...  
Non esiste nulla di meglio nella vita e nessun amante della montagna lo convincerà mai del contrario.

_"Scalo di Vulcano, scalo di Vulcano: i signori passeggeri sono pregati di rimanere ai propri posti fino al termine delle procedure di attracco."_

_Già a Vulcano?_

Mancano una decina di minuti allo scalo di Lipari, ed Ermal sente già il sorriso far capolino sul volto pallido. Ogni volta che vi fa ritorno non può fare a meno di ripensare a come ci sia finito su quell'isoletta, un giorno di tre anni fa.  
Per puro sbaglio.  
(Oddio, anche no, per pura disorganizzazione.)  
In realtà lui e i suoi amici, prima d'allora, erano sempre andati in Puglia, a Bari, un po' per allontanarsi da Fier, un po' per la calda estate italiana, un po', (più di un po'), perché Ermal non puoi portarlo troppo lontano dall'acqua senza essere insultato un giorno sì e l'altro pure e senza sentirlo sbuffare di continuo. 

_(Ermal, ho trovato un'offerta strepitosa per un resort in Trentino! Che significa che non vuoi venire? E dai! Oh, il mare ce l'hai anche qui, eh, se per una volta andassimo in montagna non ne moriresti, di certo non rischieresti di perdere l'abbronzatura. Non fare quella faccia, dai! No, a fanculo ci vai tu, non io.)_

Insomma, sarebbero dovuti andare a Bari anche quell'agosto di tre anni fa, ma, complice il resort in Trentino che il suo amico aveva tenuto d'occhio per mesi perdendo tempo, complice la litigata mostruosa che ne era derivata, _(T'HO DETTO CHE ANDIAMO A BARI SÌ ADESSO BASTA PEGGIO DEI BAMBINI)_ , complice il fatto che Ermal fosse riuscito a _"convincere"_ la comitiva solo all'ultimo momento, beh...  
Non avevano trovato il loro solito alberghetto. Per la verità non avevano trovato proprio nulla: Bari quell'anno sembrava la nuova Ibiza.  
Ermal era stato lì lì per piangere, _(dai, non c'è bisogno di fare tutte queste scene, alzati dal pavimento, imbecille. Si prenota da qualche altra parte. Magari in Trentino. Non guardarmi così),_ ma, alla fine, avevano deciso di cercare un altro luogo adatto alle loro vacanze.  
Sempre sul mare, ovvio, col cavolo che Ermal Meta va in vacanza in montagna. 

_(Okay, cerchiamoci un'altra meta.)_  
_(Io direi di cercare anche un altro Meta, uno a cui piaccia la montagna, per esempio.)_  
_(Dovrei ridere?)_

Ermal neppure ricorda quanto tempo esatto abbiano passato allo schermo del P.C., quel giorno.  
_(E Formentera no perché c'è troppa gente, e Ostia e Fregene no perché non t'ispirano, e Genova no perché c'è troppa umidità... se andassimo in Sicilia? Come no? Che significa che non sai in quale zona sia più bello il mare e quindi non ti va di rischiare? MA SEI SCEMO O COSA?)_

Su Lipari la scelta era caduta per caso. Soddisfava alla perfezione tutti i criteri di Ermal: isola piccola, popolazione tranquilla, abbastanza spiagge, ma non troppe tra cui scegliere, buon cibo, pesce fresco e, soprattutto, mare, mare, mare. Avevano prenotato in fretta quel che era rimasto, fatto i bagagli e iniziato il countdown.  
Tutto a posto?  
Certo che no.  
Chi aveva deciso di prenotare comunque in Trentino, di andarci prima di partire per Lipari e, soprattutto, chi si era preso un'intossicazione da funghi?  
I suoi amici.  
Ermal di rinunciare al mare, (e ai soldi già spesi), non ne aveva voluto sapere, e aveva fatto una cosa che mai prima d'allora avrebbe immaginato: partire da solo.

Aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e, armato solo di un trolley e della sua inseparabile chitarra, si era messo in viaggio. Il resto, l'affetto e l'inaspettato benessere trovati sull'isola, (insieme a nuovi amici musicisti con i quali suonava ogni tanto in spiaggia), erano storia. Da quell'agosto dei suoi ventuno anni, Ermal era sempre tornato a Lipari. 

**_"SCALO DI LIPARI!"_ **

Ermal si alza, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi ricordi. Afferra la propria valigia, la custodia della chitarra e corre verso l'uscita.  
_«Ehi, **EHI!** A' ragazzino, 'ndo vai co' la valigia mia?»_  
Ermal si volta. In mezzo a tutte le altre persone intente a fare lo slalom per uscire dall'aliscafo, un uomo se ne sta fermo al centro del corridoio, fissandolo con aria truce.  
_«Parli con me?»_  
_«No, co' Edward mani de forbice,»_ risponde quello incrociando le braccia al petto. _«C'hai la valigia mia.»_  
Ermal lancia un'occhiata al trolley accanto a sé.  
_«È la mia.»_  
**_«NONE!»_** urla l'altro avvicinandosi. _«La tua è questa: identica, ma senza la fascia adesiva laterale.»_  
Ermal si abbassa sulle ginocchia. Scruta il fianco della valigia. In effetti c'è una striscia adesiva di un verde acido orribile, lui non avrebbe mai usato quel colore. Su di essa, a caratteri cubitali, scritto con un pennarello nero, un nome: 

__

_**Fabrizio.** _

__

___«Oddio, scusami,»_ fa in imbarazzo. _«Mi spiace tanto, non c'ho proprio fatto caso.»_  
_«Eh, me so' accorto.»_ L'uomo allunga la mano, poi scambia le due valigie. _«Tiè, n'artro po' e me toccava fa' la caccia al tesoro pe' ritrova' le mutande mie,»_ borbotta più a se stesso che all'altro.  
Ermal non sa cosa pensare, così si limita a fissarlo senza dire nulla. Che sia romano è ovvio, insomma, non si sta neppure sforzando di evitare il dialetto, ma quello che lo sta lasciando sconvolto è un altro dettaglio.  
Pantaloncini mimetici e canottiera nera? Nel 2018?  
Sul serio? 

_«Che c'è, te sei incantato? Ciao eh, io c'ho da fare.»_  
L'uomo, Fabrizio, lo supera senza troppe cerimonie, dandogli quasi una spallata. Mentre Ermal lo osserva andare via non può fare a meno di notare una cosa che, nonostante il suo comportamento piuttosto rude, lo fa sorridere: anche lui viaggia con una chitarra. 

_Però, ammazza che antipatico._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, è una gran palla di capitolo, ma comprendetemi, era assolutamente necessario ai fini della trama, (insomma, mica potevo prendere Ermal e buttarlo a Lipari come nulla fosse, eh, sapete che mi piacciono un sacco i dettagli). Passiamo ad altre comunicazioni di servizio. Come avrete capito, il nostro Ermal nella storia vive a Fier e ha 24 anni, (perché l'idea dei ragazzi leggermente più giovincelli mi gasa un sacco), Fabrizio è sempre l'adorabile musone che conosciamo tutti e, se qualcuno di voi si stesse chiedendo perché il prologo fosse Fabrizio's POV e questo invece no, beh... è tutto ai fini della storia, don't worry, presto o tardi capirete tutto.  
> (Tardi, perché ho paura che la cosa potrebbe andare per le lunghe.)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Un abbraccio e al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Che i pensieri sono come le onde del mare non ve lo dico, scontato com'è

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note importanti e informazioni di servizio come sempre alla fine: buona lettura!

Lipari era proprio come l'aveva lasciata.   
Nella vita si ha bisogno di punti fermi, e Lipari per Ermal era diventata proprio questo, una piccola certezza anche quando tutt'intorno sembrava crollare. 

Il primo anno gli aveva trasmesso così tanta pace da fargli dimenticare, per la prima volta in vita sua, almeno per un momento, ciò che aveva dovuto affrontare a casa, in passato, impresa nella quale non aveva avuto successo neppure Bari: forse perché quest'ultima era un po' più affollata.   
Lipari, invece, era stata un rifugio sicuro, una bolla fragile e delicata dove niente e nessuno potevano raggiungerlo, e continuava a esserlo. 

Non che in quel periodo gli serva scappare di casa, anzi, quei giorni, fortunatamente, sono ormai lontani; ma Fier, per quanto Ermal l'ami con tutto se stesso, rimarrà sempre una specie di gabbia. Lì ci sono sua madre e i suoi fratelli che ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, certo, ci sono i suoi amici e i suoi affetti, certo anche questo, ma c'è anche la paura. 

È inevitabile per Ermal provare un brivido alla schiena una volta varcata la soglia di casa. Non c'è più pericolo adesso, ma il suo è un riflesso incondizionato, così come è un'accortezza del tutto superflua evitare di fare rumore.   
Eppure Ermal continua a prestare attenzione al minimo scricchiolio delle porte in legno o al rumore scivoloso delle suole di gomma sul pavimento, a parlare a bassa voce, a non cantare neppure sotto la doccia, a pensarci su un centinaio di volte se sia opportuno suonare qualcosa o no.

È una paura irrazionale, a quel punto, ma non riesce a disfarsene. Ha pregato più e più volte la madre di trasferirsi, _andiamo via, ricominciamo lontano da qui, farà bene a tutti,_ ma no, la madre è stata categorica: Fier non si lascia.   
Ed Ermal non sa perché, riesce solo a ipotizzare che anche la sua decisione sia mossa dalla paura, seppur da un tipo di paura diverso, perché la scusa che utilizza tutte le volte, _qui ho il mio lavoro, non posso abbandonarlo, qui ho tutto,_ non lo convince più tanto.   
Ma che può fare Ermal? Nulla, non se la sente di forzare la madre dopo tutto quello che ha passato per proteggerli. Si sente un egoista a insistere sull'argomento trasferimento, così, ogni volta, lo lascia cadere, fingendo di dimenticarsene fino al suo successivo attacco di panico.   
Che poi, forse, definirlo attacco di panico è un po' esagerato. Gli succede _"solo"_ di irrigidirsi sul posto, non riuscire più a respirare come si deve e ricordare cose che vorrebbe invece dimenticare con tutte le sue forze.

Ma la memoria è una cosa strana, si sa, finiamo sempre per ricordare ciò che c'ha fatto più male. Anche chi ce ne ha fatto di più. 

Ecco quindi che basta un oggetto caduto in terra per farlo sobbalzare e per ricordargli quando il padre tornava a casa ubriaco rompendo tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro; basta una porta chiusa da un colpo di vento o semplicemente sbattuta per ricordargli quando lui entrava nella sua camera per picchiarlo; basta un niente che, in realtà, è un tutto. 

Ermal di quel bagaglio vorrebbe tanto sbarazzarsi. C'ha provato, e in questo la sua musica, le sue note, i suoi accordi, le sue parole, lo hanno aiutato davvero tanto, ma mai a sufficienza. Non esiste nulla al mondo in grado di curarlo completamente, Ermal di questo è consapevole: certe cose, come la paura e il dolore provocati da qualcuno che invece dovrebbe amarti, restano per sempre. Ti entrano sotto pelle e ti accompagnano per tutta la vita: sta a te poi trovare il modo di conviverci. Ermal, dopo tutti quegli anni, riesce a giostrarsi piuttosto bene con i suoi mostri, avendoli ridotto a nient'altro che fastidiosi coinquilini, ma gli capitano ancora momenti di debolezza.

_In fondo siamo umani, no? Sinolo di grandezza e miseria. Canne al vento. Chi lo diceva? Pascal, mi pare._

Sospira ai suoi stessi pensieri, Ermal. Il padre è in carcere già da parecchio, ma teme sempre possa uscirne da un momento all'altro per buona condotta, ché i mostri come lui son difficili da scoprire e manipolatori eccezionali, bravi come sono a travestirsi da persone comuni, dove _"comune"_ sta a indicare qualcuno che mai penserebbe di picchiare chi sostiene di amare.   
Ermal teme un mucchio di cose, in realtà, proprio per questo vorrebbe andar via da Fier. Non si sente al completo sicuro lì, lì dove lui e la sua famiglia sono sempre troppo vicini a un passato che impedisce loro di guardare al futuro. Potendo, andrebbe via, ma non intende lasciare la madre e i fratelli per nulla al mondo, quindi cerca di convincersi che restare sia la scelta giusta. 

Ermal in estate scappa a Lipari anche per quello: per non pensare al futuro che vede male, come fosse nascosto da un banco di nebbia. Per convincersi che le cose vanno bene così come sono, che non è necessario cambiare nulla. A Lipari Ermal cerca e trova una pace falsa e palliativa. 

_Va bene così, Ermal, va bene così._

 

*

 

Ermal se ne sta sdraiato a pancia in su e con gli occhi chiusi. Si trova sull'isola già da ventiquattr'ore, da quasi quattro su quella spiaggia tranquilla. È un posticino che gli è stato consigliato, ben diverso da quelli perennemente affollati e caotici. La sera prima ha fatto un po' tardi insieme agli amici ritrovati, ma nessun post sbornia lo aveva dissuaso dal recarsi al mare, quella mattina.   
Ha portato il suo inseparabile taccuino e c'ha scribacchiato sopra qualche frase, prima di infilare gli occhiali, sdraiarsi e provare ad acquistare un po' di colorito.  
Quanto basta a non sembrare malato. 

Sta quasi per addormentarsi quando il suo cellulare comincia a squillare. Allunga il braccio sbuffando, neppure legge il nome sul display.

_«Pronto?»_  
 _«Torni a Lipari e non mi dici niente? Sei proprio uno stronzo, Ermal Meta!»_  
Ermal scoppia a ridere, più divertito di quanto dovrebbe.  
 _«Dai, sono arrivato ieri pomeriggio sul tardi! Volevo farti una sorpresa!»_  
 _«Sì sì, di' piuttosto che non volevi perdere neppure una serata per provare a rimorchiare qualche ragazza con la chitarra!»_  
Ermal ride ancora, così tanto che un paio di vecchiette gli lanciano un'occhiata di rimprovero.   
_«Beccato, mi conosci troppo bene. Però volevo passare sul serio a farti una sorpresa, credimi.»_  
 _«Ti sembra giusto che sia venuta a saperlo da Vige? **DA VIGE! CAPISCI?»**_  
 _«Uff, sempre a fare il gossiparo. Non gli è andato giù il fatto che ieri avessero tutte occhi per me.»_  
 _«Anche meno, Meta.»_  
 _«Disse la ragazza che ci prova con i trentenni.»_  
 _«Ehi, non sono io che ci provo con loro, ma il contrario.»_  
 _«Anche meno.»_ La risata della ragazza è limpida nonostante non sia lì davanti a lui. _«Su, tra poco sono lì e andiamo a far colazione insieme, ti offro una granita. Abiti nello stesso posto dell'anno scorso o continui a giocare alla nomade?»_  
 _«La seconda, poi ti do il nuovo indirizzo, ma non sono a casa, al momento, sono a Marina Corta, c'è l'artista che deve provare.»_  
 _«C'è ancora tempo prima di San Bartolo.»_  
 _«Lo so, ma quest'anno il comune ha stanziato dei fondi anche per Ferragosto e, visto che il palco è già montato, l'artista del 24 è venuto a provare.»_  
 _«Con così largo anticipo?»_  
 _«Bah, dicono sia un po' ipocondriaco, sai, uno di quei tipi che hanno sempre il terrore che qualcosa vada storto.»_  
 _«Un tipo come te?»_  
 _«Io non sono ipocondriaca, sono un'esistenzialista, è diverso.»_  
 _«Certo, Heidegger. Chi è questo cantante?»_  
 _«Non so molto di lui: è romano, a quanto pare piuttosto conosciuto sul territorio, uno di quelli da pub e localini.»_  
 _«Come mai l'azzardo di portarlo proprio il giorno della festa?»_  
 _«È amico dello sponsor maggiore, ecco perché.»_  
 _«'Azz, allora dovrai trattarlo bene.»_  
 _«L'importante e che non se la tiri come il tizio dell'anno scorso.»_  
 _«Me lo ricordo! Quello al quale alla fine della serata hai sciolto il lassativo nella vodka! Se ci ripenso ancora rido.»_  
 _«Zitto! Ché questa storia la sai solo tu!»_  
 _«Sto pregando che anche quello di quest'anno ti sia antipatico, credimi.»_  
 _«Scemo. Comunque vieni lo stesso, vero?»_  
 _«Faccio una doccia e sono da te, tesoro.»_  
 _«Ti aspetto! Ah, Ermal?»_  
 _«Sì?»_  
 _«Sono contenta che tu sia tornato anche quest'anno.»_  
Ermal sorride. La ragazza non può vederlo, ma è certo che abbia percepito il suo sorriso anche attraverso il ricevitore, sveglia com'è.

_«Anch'io, anch'io.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutti tranquilli, ché dal prossimo capitolo in poi entriamo finalmente nel vivo dei MetaMoro.  
> (Perdonatemi per questi capitoli, ma sono necessari ai fini della storia, sennò ciaone, non si capirebbe nulla.)  
> Chi è la ragazza con la quale parla Ermal? Anche questo lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo, (ma secondo me alcuni di voi hanno già capito eh eh eh.)  
> Mi serviva questo terzo personaggio, fidatevi, cercherò di non farvelo pesare.   
> Beh, come al solito fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Al prossimo capitolo, ciao, un abbraccio!


	4. Sulla terra saremmo 8 miliardi, eh? Davvero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

Ermal è in spaventoso ritardo.

In spiaggia ci si è addormentato, svegliandosi solo quando il cellulare aveva preso a trillare come un indemoniato; sullo schermo, una decina di notifiche whatsapp tutte più o meno con lo stesso messaggio, _ma dove sei? Ti sei addormentato in spiaggia, vero? Vabbè, tanto ti aspetto comunque, qui si va per le lunghe._   
Così si è messo a correre verso il B&b, doccia veloce, shampoo da record e, con i ricci ancora mezzi bagnati, (ma tanto chissene, siamo in estate), si sta dirigendo verso Marina Corta.   
Lì, giù per quella discesa, ruzzolare è un attimo, specialmente se indossi delle espadrilles da mercatino, ma almeno avrebbe una buona scusa per giustificare il ritardo.   
La prima cosa che scorge una volta abbastanza vicino, è il palco. Lo stupisce sempre pensare che venga montato e smontato in tempo record, con una facilità quasi mostruosa. Certo, non invidia per nulla chi deve svolgere quei compiti di fatica: l'anno prima è rimasto tutta la notte a tener compagnia alla sua amica che sorvegliava i lavori e, gli operai, avevano impiegato più di tre ore per impacchettare tutto sul camion. Il lato positivo della faccenda era stato guardare l'alba mangiando cornetti caldi.   
**_«FINALMENTE LA STAR È ARRIVATA!»_**  
Ermal abbassa lo sguardo, poi sorride. Non fa in tempo a replicare che l'autrice dell'urlo gli getta le braccia al collo sorridendo.   
_«Quanta irruenza! Ti son mancato, eh?»_ chiede divertito.  
 _«Mai quanto io sono mancata a te!Bentornato, Ermal.»_  
 _«Ciao, Valentina.»_

 

*

 

Ermal ha conosciuto Valentina durante il suo primo soggiorno sull'isola. Si era più o meno perso, e il suo senso dell'orientamento non faceva altro che condurlo in vicoletti sconosciuti all'essere umano.  
Tutto bellissimo, ma lui aveva bisogno di raggiungere il suo B&b.   
Lei lo aveva trovato sulla spiaggia con un'espressione smarrita, il cellulare con il navigatore in una mano, una mappa cartacea nell'altra.   
_"Magellano, che per caso ti serve anche una bussola, già che ci siamo?"_ lo aveva preso in giro.  
Valentina, all'epoca, di anni ne aveva diciassette. Lo aveva prima riportato alla civiltà, poi accompagnato al B&b, istruendolo anche su dove andare a mangiare o quali posti visitare assolutamente. Ermal ci si era trovato da subito bene e, essendo arrivato lì da solo, non conoscendo anima viva, stringerci amicizia, oltre che semplice, era stato vitale. 

_(Ermal che stringe amicizia: una barzelletta in quattro parole.)_   
_(No no, la vera barzelletta è che si sia trovato bene con qualcuno all'infuori di sé.)_

Si rivedevano tutte le estati, senza mancare di sentirsi durante l'anno. Era un'amicizia particolare, la cui nascita Ermal aveva intuito dopo uno scambio di battute:  
 _"Piacere Ermal."_  
 _"Che nome particolare! Beh, dove devi andare, Ermal?"_  
 _"Non ti sembra strano?"_  
 _"Cosa?"_  
 _"Il nome. Il mio nome."_  
 _"Insolito, non strano."_  
 _"No? Non lo trovi brutto?"_  
 _"Senti, i quadri di Dalì sono strani, ma anche bellissimi, idem il tuo nome. Non farti troppi problemi."_

Valentina era diventata la sua guida ufficiale, oltre che il suo consigliere di fiducia: se aveva bisogno di sfogarsi lei c'era, a qualunque ora, in qualunque momento, e, strano a pensarlo, non aveva mai paura di disturbare.  
Cioè, era una sensazione che a contatto con altre persone provava spesso, ma con lei proprio no.   
Lei a Lipari ci andava tutti gli anni in vacanza da quando ne aveva dieci, e sull'isola la conoscevano ormai tutti. Aveva i suoi locali di fiducia, i suoi contatti, i suoi posti preferiti e faceva anche parte del comitato organizzativo della festa patronale. Nessuno la definiva una turista, tutt'al più un'isolana fuori sede. Era stata proprio lei, anni addietro, a presentargli quelli che sarebbero divenuti suoi grandi amici, (e band scapestrata occasionale), Marco, Andrea e Deeno: non l'avrebbe mai ringraziata abbastanza per quanto fatto.

 

*

 

_«Insomma, dov'è questo famoso artista?»_  
 _«Ha finito da qualche minuto, è entrato un attimo nel gazebo a bere qualcosa con la sua crew.»_  
 _«Com'è?»_  
 _«Un autentico amore.»_  
Poco ci manca che Ermal si strozzi con l'acqua gentilmente offerta, (rubata), dal mini frigo per gli artisti.   
_«Come, scusa?»_ chiede tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. _«Tu che giudichi un amore un essere umano?»_  
 _«Non posso fare altrimenti, mi sono praticamente innamorata.»_  
 _«Cosa ti hanno fatto ingerire?»_  
 _«Voglio tu sia il mio testimone di nozze. Ho l'impressione che lui starebbe da Dio in smoking.»_  
 _«Vale? Mi stai spaventando.»_  
Valentina scoppia a ridere.  
 _«Okay, okay, faccio la seria: oltre che essere davvero bello, è bravo da far paura,»_ dice sedendosi sulla scaletta del palco. _«Meriterebbe un contratto discografico importante. Scrive tutto lui, ed è magnifico, sul serio. Quando lo ascolti ti senti... capito. Come potessi dire 'allora non sono l'unico a provare queste emozioni.' A parole non so spiegartelo, ma fidati se ti dico che lui è uno di quelli rari.»_  
Ermal fissa la sua amica con un sopracciglio inarcato. È a metà tra lo stupefatto e lo sconvolto.   
_«Ne parli come di Tiziano Ferro.»_  
 _«Eheee, m'ha messa in crisi. È proprio bravo. Abbiamo chiacchierato un sacco, ed è anche simpaticissimo. Certo, all'inizio con quel broncio lo avevo trovato antipatico, ma aveva quella faccia solo perché non mi conosceva: rotto il ghiaccio è tutta un'altra persona.»_  
 _«Eri seria quando dicevi d'esserti innamorata,»_ bofonchia Ermal. _«Potrei quasi esserne geloso.»_  
 _«Dai! Sai che rende le emozioni in musica tanto quanto te?»_  
Ermal la guarda con sospetto.  
 _«Mmm.»_  
 _«Sono certa che se lo ascoltassi te ne innamoreresti all'istante anche tu,»_ ribatte seria.  
 _«Dubito!»_  
Valentina solleva lo sguardo al cielo, poi stira un sorriso sibillino.  
 _«Staremo a vedere, ma se ho ragione mi devi una tavoletta di Milka, ricordalo.»_  
Ermal alza gli occhi al cielo divertito, quando sente un forte rumore proveniente dalla sua destra.  
Precisamente da dentro il gazebo.  
 ** _«ECCHECAZZO!»_** sente anche urlare. _«'A Valenti', perdoname, m'è cascato er contenitore der ghiaccio sul pied...»_  
Quando l'uomo esce dal gazebo, per poco Ermal non sbatte le palpebre stupefatto. 

Davanti ai suoi occhi increduli, l'uomo incontrato sull'aliscafo la mattina precedente. 

_«Tranquillo. Ah, Fabrizio, voglio presentarti...»_  
 _«Guarda un po' chi si rivede!»_ la interrompe Fabrizio ridacchiando.   
Ermal sente lo sguardo interrogativo di Valentina addosso, ma non dice nulla.  
 _«Vi conoscete?»_ chiede lei.  
 _«Sì.»_  
 _«No.»_  
Valentina fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, un'espressione leggermente infastidita in volto.   
_«'Mbe'?»_  
 _«Ci siamo incontrati sull'aliscafo,»_ risponde Fabrizio. _«Se stava a ruba' le mutande mie.»_  
 ** _«SCUSA?»_**  
 ** _«LA VALIGIA!»_** si affretta a precisare Ermal rosso in viso. _«Per sbaglio stavo prendendo la sua valigia. Questione di cinque minuti, non ci siamo neppure presentati.»_  
Valentina non gli sembra molto convinta. Umetta le labbra, poi si alza in piedi.  
 _«Okay, allora ci penso io: Ermal, lui è Fabrizio, il magnifico cantautore di cui ti ho tessuto le lodi fino a cinque minuti fa. Fabrizio, lui è Ermal, un mio carissimo amico, dotato di una sensibilità quasi spaventosa e anche lui musicista.»_  
 _«Daje! Suoni anche tu?»_  
Ermal annuisce in modo meccanico mentre stringe la mano tatuata di Fabrizio. Ecco dove stava andando di corsa con quella chitarra il giorno prima. 

_Piccolo il mondo._

_«Diciamo che ci provo,»_ risponde con un mezzo sorriso.  
 _«Se ce provi è perché voi riusci', sennò nun proveresti nemmeno.»_ Ermal lo guarda un po' scocciato, ma decide di non replicare. Valentina, al contrario, sembra pendere dalle sue labbra. _«Quinni sei amico di Vale! Piccolo il mondo, eh?»_

_E la Madonna se è piccolo._

_«Ahah, sì,»_ falsifica una risata Ermal. _«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto.»_  
 _«Fabri', 'sto ghiaccio se sta a scioglie' e bagnerà tutto, te spicci a trova' qualcosa pe' asciuga'?»_  
Dal tendone, con una maglietta bagnata addosso, esce un ragazzino. Ermal lo squadra con attenzione: c'avrà su per giù l'età di Valentina, è tatuato, dai capelli neri, mingherlino e occhiali da sole rotondi.  
Troppo rotondi.   
_«Nic, un attimo, Vale me stava a presenta' l'amico suo. Che poi è anche quello che me stava a ruba' la valigia.»_  
 _«Ma che, davvero?»_ chiede quello ridendo. _«Piccolo il mondo!»_

_Se qualcun altro ripete 'piccolo il mondo,' urlo._

_«Lui è Niccolò,»_ interviene Valentina affiancandocisi. _«Il protetto di Fabrizio. Possiamo definirlo così?»_  
 _«Perché no,»_ risponde il diretto interessato sollevando le spalle. _«Pe' la verità je faccio solo da spalla. Canticchio qualcosina, scrivo tanto e cerco di arrivare alla sua altezza.»_  
 _«Esagerato.»_  
 _«Sai, Erm, Nic parla così, ma è molto bravo anche lui. Dovresti sentirli.»_ Ermal si limita a lanciare a Valentina un'occhiataccia. _«Anzi, senti un po': stasera avevamo pensato di uscire, così gli mostro un po' l'isola, perché non vieni anche tu?»_

Lo sguardo che Ermal rivolge a Valentina è così eloquente da poter essere compreso anche da un bambino di cinque anni.   
Fortunatamente per lui i romani sembrano essere troppo impegnati a pensare ad altro per accorgersene: tipo alle loro magliette bagnate.  
 _«Mi piacerebbe,»_ mente con voce melliflua. _«Ma avevo già preso accordi con Marco e gli altri, sai com'è.»_  
Valentina lo guarda in modo quasi truce. Ermal sa bene che tra qualche minuto, quando rimarranno da soli, lo aspetterà una ramanzina coi fiocchi, ma di uscire con quello non ne ha proprio voglia.  
Non esiste.   
Non sa perché, in realtà: in fondo Fabrizio sembra alla mano, scherza e parla come lo conoscesse già da un po', eppure... c'è qualcosa che non gli piace. Ermal si sente quasi studiato da quegli occhi scuri, ed è una sensazione che non gli garba per niente. 

Ha l'impressione che gli stia rubando qualcosa dentro. 

_«Già, so com'è,»_ risponde atona Valentina, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.   
_«Peccato! M'ero incuriosito!»_ esclama Niccolò con un mezzo broncio.   
_«Però ce devi un'uscita, intesi?»_  
Ermal sposta lo sguardo su Fabrizio: lui sorride tranquillo, ha un'espressione quasi infantile, niente a che vedere con l'uomo antipatico incontrato il mattino precedente.  
 _«Okay,»_ si limita a rispondere. _«Adesso scusatemi, ma devo scappare. Ciao a tutti!»_  
Volta le spalle al gruppo e si allontana di gran carriera, quando il suo nome, urlato da chi non si aspettava, lo convince a bloccarsi.

_«C'hai proprio un bel nome, lo sai? Er-mal: me piace, è insolito. Me piace davvero.»_

Ermal non sa cosa rispondere, spera solo che Fabrizio, a quella distanza, non noti il suo viso acquisire colore. Valentina, a qualche passo dal romano, stira un sorrisetto con un che di sornione, l'espressione soddisfatta in volto. Ermal solleva solo una mano a mo' di ringraziamento e scappa via.   
Una notifica whatsapp gli fa prendere il cellulare:

Da Valentina: 

_Sei. Un. Coglione._   
_Poi facciamo i conti._

 

 

_Te pareva._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame on me, shame on me, shame on me!  
> Perdonate questo ritardo, ma sono successe un mare di cose che mi hanno tenuta super impegnata! (Tipo conoscere Frah Quintale, che sembra antipatico e invece è un cucciolo.)  
> (O tipo il concertone a Taormina di Ermal che mi ha lasciata alsmaoakdjala.)  
> La ff non è stata abbandonata e non lo sarà, tranquilli, ho in serbo una storia carinissima e voglio portarla avanti come si deve! Mi sono impegnata per rilasciare questo capitolo perché sono conscia del fatto che il prossimo non arriverà prima di fine agosto/inizio settembre. Spero vi piaccia! Dunque, come avete visto tutti i personaggi sono finalmente arrivati in scena. Valentina, (cioè moi), era necessaria: mi serviva un mediatore nel backstage, e chi meglio di me che faccio sul serio quanto descritto in storia? (Magari potessi farlo con Fabrizio, magari!)  
> Niccolò è un'aggiunta dell'ultimo minuto, perché... perché è tenero, dai, Nic ci sta sempre.   
> I nostri eroi si sono finalmente incontrati e, sorpresa, Ermal trova piuttosto antipatico Fabrizio. (Ti piacerebbe, eh Ermal?)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Un abbraccio a tutti!


	5. Looooooo conosci Ermal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_«Ah ah, sapevo che prima o poi mi avresti risposto!»_  
 _«Per forza, sono le nove di mattina, volevo solo zittire il cellulare, avessi visto il tuo nome non avrei commesso quest'errore. Tu, piuttosto, che ci fai sveglia a quest'ora?»_  
 _«Lo sai che quando ci sono degli artisti devo essere al palco alle nove, anche se sto letteralmente dormendo in piedi come i cavalli.»_  
 _«Immagino. Ieri con i tuoi amici romani avrai fatto le ore piccole.»_  
 _«È un tono stizzito quello che sento? Se ti ho chiamato è perché ce l'ho con te: saresti potuto venire ieri sera, e non lo hai fatto!»_  
 _«Avevo altri impegni...»_  
 _«Ermal Meta, puoi prendere in giro un sacco di persone a questo mondo, ma io non sono fra queste. Sputa il rospo, se non vuoi che faccia irruzione in camera tua!»_  
Ermal sbuffa. Si accascia sul letto con la guancia destra premuta sul cuscino, il cellulare semplicemente poggiato sull'orecchio sinistro.  
È troppo stanco e troppo pigro per reggerlo come si deve, in quel momento.  
 _«Mi sta antipatico,»_ bofonchia dopo qualche secondo passato in silenzio.   
_«Chi? Niccolò?»_  
 ** _«FABRIZIO!»_**  
 _«Che ti urli? Ti prendevo in giro. L'ho capito ieri che ti sta antipatico. Quello che non ho capito è il perché.»_

_Brava, siamo in due._

_«Non lo so, Vale, te lo giuro. Più lo guardavo in faccia ieri, più avevo voglia di andarmene,»_ risponde. _«Ha qualcosa che non mi piace. Come si sentisse superiore.»_   
Attraverso il ricevitore sente Valentina sospirare.  
 _«Tu, così bravo a interpretare le persone che sbagli clamorosamente su Fabrizio. C'è qualcosa di ironico,»_ dice.  
 _«Smettila.»_  
 _«Sono seria, e sono anche stata la prima a definirlo antipatico, ieri. Ma se ti sforzassi almeno un po', cambieresti subito idea, garantito. Per questo ti avevo proposto di venire con noi. Non sai cosa ti sei perso!»_  
No, Ermal non lo sa, ma può immaginarlo. Quando ieri è uscito con Marco e gli altri, a una certa ora della notte, mentre se ne stavano seduti in un bar a perder tempo, ha visto Valentina, Fabrizio e il ragazzino passeggiare. Avevano l'aria a dir poco divertita. Valentina rideva come una matta per qualcosa che Niccolò stava raccontando e Fabrizio le andava dietro, tentando di farle il solletico più o meno ogni mezzo metro. 

Sembrava si conoscessero da sempre.

Ermal non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma quel quadretto lo aveva un po' infastidito. Era piuttosto geloso dei suoi amici, dal momento che impiegava molta fatica per farsene: Fabrizio era il barbaro, (era proprio il caso di dirlo, visto come andava conciato in giro), l'invasore da scacciare.   
_«Già, che peccato essermi perso le sue perle,»_ mormora girando il cuscino dalla parte fresca.   
_«Erm, ti voglio un mondo di bene, lo sai, ma quando fai così ti raserei a zero per punizione. Ti farei mai conoscere qualcuno stronzo?»_  
Ermal muove le gambe sotto il lenzuolo bianco per sgranchirle. In tanti anni di conoscenza Valentina ha sempre incontrato i suoi gusti e disgusti per quanto riguarda le persone: in poche parole, detestano gli stessi tipi.

Fabrizio è l'eccezione. La fastidiosissima eccezione. 

_«Dici che mi sbaglio?»_ chiede osservando i propri piedi coperti.  
 _«Lo affermo con assoluta certezza. Dai, se organizzassi un'altra uscita per stasera? Vieni con noi: giuro su Filippo Neviani che se dopo mezz'ora non ti ha convinto, invento una scusa qualunque e ce la filiamo.»_  
Ermal si tira a sedere passando una mano tra i capelli scompigliati. È un buon patto: se non accettasse rischierebbe di sentirsi rinfacciare la questione romana per tutto il resto dell'estate.  
 _«Promesso?»_   
Non la vede, ma sa che sta sorridendo.  
 _«Promesso. Parola di lupetto!»_  
 _«Non sei mai stata negli scout. E le ragazze scout al massimo sono coccinelle!»_  
 _«Mi fanno schifo le coccinelle, lo sai che invece vado matta per i lupi.»_  
 _«Lo so, come me.»_  
 _«No, tu sei solo un copione della peggior specie.»_  
Ermal scoppia a ridere.  
 _«Davvero, promettimi che se non mi piace, scappiamo via,»_ ripete serio.  
 _«Promesso. E scappiamo anche al mare, di fronte a quel bar che sforna cornetti caldi tutta la notte. Affare fatto?»_  
 _«Affare fatto.»_  
Sorride compiaciuto: con questa scusa rimedierà anche un cornetto.

 

*

 

Quando Ermal giunge al luogo dell'incontro, alle otto e trenta precise, (con appena quindici minuti di ritardo), c'è solo Fabrizio ad attenderlo, seduto su un muretto con la sigaretta incastrata tra le labbra. Per un attimo è tentato di girare i tacchi e andare via, ma la prospettiva di avere a che fare ancora una volta con la furia di Valentina non lo alletta più di tanto.

_Trenta minuti, Erm, che saranno mai?_

Fabrizio si volta nella sua direzione. Getta via la cicca, si alza in piedi e sfoggia uno dei suoi sorrisoni che lui giudica snervanti. Ermal ce la mette tutta per ricambiare, stirando invece un sorriso di circostanza, uno di quelli da _mi stai sulle palle, ma sono una persona educata e non te lo faccio notare._

_«A' bello! Ciao!»_

_Bello a chi, scusa?_

_«Ehi! Ciao! È tanto che aspetti?»_  
 _«Nah, una decina di minuti al massimo. Tengo molto alla puntualità.»_  
Ermal non sa se giudicare quella risposta come una frecciatina al suo leggero ritardo, ma cerca di non pensarci.  
 _«Il tuo protetto invece mi par di no, eh?»_  
 _«Eh, nun viene, m'ha paccato all'ultimo momento. Sta poco bene, dice di aver fatto un'indigestione di qualcosa. Saremo solo noi tre.»_  
Ermal annuisce. Da una parte l'assenza dell'altro, _(ma come si chiamava? Nicola? No, spe', Niccolò, sì)_ , lo mette di buonumore: saranno due contro uno.

_(Perché è ovvio che Vale parteggerà per me.)_

Si siede sul muricciolo dove si trovava Fabrizio fino a qualche istante prima, attinge al proprio pacchetto di sigarette e tasta ogni tasca dei pantaloni alla ricerca di un accendino.  
Accendino che gli viene rapidamente allungato dal romano.   
_«Grrrrrazie,»_ ringhia quasi.   
Rimangono a fumare in perfetto silenzio per quella che a Ermal pare un'eternità, prima che l'altro sbuffi pesantemente.   
_«So' le nove e un quarto,»_ dice lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio.   
_«Di già? È strano che Vale non sia ancora arrivata.»_  
 _«In effetti... Mi è sembrata una tipa tutta precisina, per niente ritardataria. Una principessa!»_

_Precisina... Dovresti vederla quando le porti una pizza a casa che fine fa la tua principessina, imbecille._

_«Nun è che ce pacca pure lei, eh?»_  
 _«Nah, non è proprio il tip...»_  
Nella mente di Ermal si accende una lampadina. Infila la mano in tasca e tira fuori il cellulare che aveva spento un paio di ore prima perché la sua amica lo tartassava con inutilità del genere _"non vestirti troppo elegante per mettere tutti a disagio!"_ o _"non azzardarti a non venire, ché te la faccio pagare!"_

_Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, non puoi avermi fatto questo, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!_

Accende il cellulare. Corre su whatsapp. Osserva con puro terrore la chat di Valentina brillare per qualche istante e riportare un messaggio inviato parecchi minuti prima:

_Scusa, non posso venire, ho avuto un imprevisto. Mi farò perdonare! Voi divertitevi e pensatemi ogni tanto! Non fare il coglione e sii te stesso, poi mi racconti tutto. Ciaooooo!_

Ermal vorrebbe piangere dallo sconforto. L'ha fatto apposta, ne è certo, scommetterebbe persino la sua amata chitarra. 

_«Mbe'?»_

Solleva lo sguardo su Fabrizio il quale, sorriso ebete stampato in volto, non sa quello che sta passando nella mente del più giovane.  
 _«Non viene,»_ sussurra Ermal digitando rapido un _sei una stronza, come hai osato?_  
 _«Ma va! Anche lei? Mi dispiace, me sta proprio simpatica anche se la conosco da poco.»_

_Allora te la lascio, perché dopo stasera dubito che vorrò ancora averci a che fare._

_«Eh, stasera abbiamo Saturno contro,»_ commenta Ermal. _«Beh, adesso capirei se ti andasse di rimandare tutto...»_  
 _«E perché dovremmo rimandare, scusa? Io sto qua, te stai qua, semo già 1/2 della compagnia!»_  
Sulla schiena di Ermal passano tutta una serie di brividi. Vuole davvero comunque uscire con lui? Sul serio? Perché?  
 _«Ahm... Sicuro?»_ chiede.  
Fabrizio continua a sorridere: se possibile allarga ancora di più quel sorriso.  
 _«Sì! Daje, te ormai l'isola la conosci quindi stamo a posto, suoni pure, e questo ti rende simpatico a prescindere, e c'hai un bel nome. Non vedo perché rimandare.»_  
Sono tutte ragioni senza alcuna correlazione. Ermal vorrebbe tanto farglielo notare, ma è convinto che Fabrizio non capirebbe il suo punto di vista. 

Da Valentina:

_Sono un'adorabile stronza, prego. Trattami bene Fabrì, sennò giuro che non ti rivolgo più la parola. Quell'uomo è un amore e sono ancora intenzionata a sposarmelo, in futuro. Fattelo andar bene._

Sospira, rivolge un'ultima maledizione mentale a Valentina e scrolla le spalle.  
 _«Ma sì, andiamo.»_

 

*

 

_«Non sei uno a cui piace parlare molto, eh?»_

Ermal guarda Fabrizio di sottecchi. In effetti non dice mezza parola da qualcosa come quasi un'ora. Fino a quel momento è stato Fabrizio a portare avanti un monologo, di conseguenza Ermal è venuto a conoscenza di dettagli come il posto in cui è cresciuto, (San Basilio), il suo colore preferito, (il blu), che è un asso in cucina, (da bravo romano la cosa che gli riesce meglio è la carbonara), e tante altre piccole cose.   
Passa una mano tra i capelli.  
 _«Perdonami, è che non sono molto bravo ad aprirmi con chi non conosco,»_ ammette sollevando lo sguardo al cielo.  
 _«No, scusame te se ho parlato tanto. è che non gestisco bene il silenzio con gli sconosciuti. D'altra parte non riesco a ignorarti perché sei amico di Vale e nun me stai antipatico... è 'n po' un casino. Cioè, 'a verità è che non so gestire le persone e basta. Okay, sto parlando di nuovo troppo, scusami ancora.»_  
Per la prima volta da quando lo ha incontrato, Ermal gli sorride in modo sincero.  
 _«Tranquillo, anch'io non so gestire le persone. Già il fatto che abbia degli amici equivale a un miracolo,»_ scherza.  
 _«A chi lo dici! Io so’ ‘na frana a famme nuovi amici, perché sembro sempre antipatico. Boh, forse so' sbagliato io, mai capito. Hai mai l’impressione, cioè...»_ Ermal l’osserva mentre si morde forte il labbro alla ricerca delle parole giuste. _«È che a volte le persone sono troppo persone,»_ parla alla fine dopo essersi grattato la testa. _«Stanno lì e cercano di far colpo a tutti i costi, devono pe’ forza chiederti un sacco di cose e te giudicano un sacco. Giudicano tutto, come parli, come ti vesti, cosa dici e soprattutto cosa non dici. So’ ‘na fatica, le persone, per questo pe’ me è difficile fare amicizia e cose così.» Si blocca, ed Ermal lo vede arrossire sotto i propri occhi. _«Scusa, forse ho detto un sacco di cazzate. O mi capisci?»__

_Incredibilmente, Ermal capisce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi assicuro che questa storia più andrà avanti, più migliorerà. Deve solo carburare, abbiate fede.   
> (E tanta pazienza.)  
> (E fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.)  
> Abbraccioni!
> 
> P.S. La storia che il lupo è il mio animale preferito, è vera, ma ormai non posso più dirlo in giro perché mi sento rispondere "come Ermal Meta!"  
> No, è Ermal Meta che ha copiato me, okay?


	6. La complicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_«Quindi sei albanese? Forte!»_  
_«Sei uno dei pochi a pensarla così.»_  
_«Eh, se so' più intelligente della media, che posso farci?»_

Ermal scoppia a ridere. Se quella mattina gli avessero detto che si sarebbe presto ritrovato a ridere e scherzare amabilmente con Fabrizio Mobrici, in arte Moro, avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e se ne sarebbe andato sbuffando.  
Invece, adesso, eccolo lì, intento a ribaltare l'opinione che si era fatto del romano. Fabrizio è un tipo alla mano, e per quanto possa in effetti sembrare antipatico a primo avviso, (anche al secondo, al terzo e al quarto), in realtà è solo piuttosto sprovvisto di social skills normali.  
E a Ermal le persone senza social skills piacciono un sacco, altrimenti non sarebbe amico di gente come Valentina e Vigentini.  
Fabrizio è molto spiritoso, ma quel spiritoso che non dà fastidio, anzi, ti coinvolge e ti porta a ridere di cose alle quali non avevi mai pensato, anche di battute che pronunciate da chiunque altro, Ermal avrebbe giudicato oscene. 

_(Che cos'è bianco, nero e rosso? Un pinguino che si è ustionato!)_

Ermal ha riso davvero a quella battutaccia. E ha continuato a ridere anche a quelle seguenti, una più brutta e improponibile dell'altra. Si è sbottonato un po' con lui, dicendogli finalmente quanti anni ha, da dove viene, come ha conosciuto Valentina e cose simili, piccole informazioni che Fabrizio è sembrato ben lieto di assimilare con attenzione.  
In fondo, tolti il suo orribile modo di vestire e l'iniziale aria da antipatico, sembra un bel tipo con cui avere a che fare. 

_«Ti piace il mare?»_ chiede a un tratto Fabrizio.  
_«Se mi piace? Lo amo.»_  
_«Allora vieni! Valentina mi ha mostrato una spiaggia nascosta che sta de qua!»_  
Fabrizio lo afferra per la mano, ed Ermal quasi inciampa nel tentativo di stargli dietro come si deve; il più grande corre come se la spiaggia potesse sparire da un momento all'altro, e ride a pieni polmoni. Ermal non ne capisce il motivo, ma quella risata lo contagia, trovandosi ben presto a ridacchiare solo per riflesso. Fabrizio ha un sorriso contagioso, uno di quelli sinceri, di chi sorride perché glielo dice il cuore, non la mente.  
_«Se rallentiamo non muore nessuno, sai?»_ gli urla Ermal senza smettere di sorridere.  
Fabrizio si volta per un attimo, prima di tornare a fissare la strada davanti a sé.  
_«È che c'ho troppa voglia de farti vede' la spiaggia! Sapessi che bella!»_ risponde.  
Ermal non ha cuore di rivelargli che Valentina, quella spiaggetta, gliel'ha mostrata durante la sua prima vacanza sull'isola. Non ce la fa proprio: perché mortificarlo quando è così bello vederlo felice?  
Così Ermal si limita a continuare a seguirlo, la mano ancora imprigionata in quella tatuata dell'altro. Normalmente avrebbe cercato di staccarsene il prima possibile, ma... ma per ora va bene in questo modo.  
_«Eccoci!»_ esclama quello soddisfatto.  
La spiaggia è sempre la stessa; piccola, dalla sabbia fine, al sicuro da occhi indiscreti perché al di là di un percorso scosceso semi nascosto da molti cespugli.  
Ermal si lascia accarezzare il volto dalla leggera brezza salata. Chiude gli occhi per un istante, poi li riapre: anche Fabrizio è intento a fissare il paesaggio, il sorriso ancora inciso sul suo volto.  
_«Bello, no?»_  
_«Da morire.»_ A un certo punto lo sguardo di Fabrizio cade sulle loro mani intrecciate. Lascia andare la presa con uno scatto, _«ops, scusami,»_ fa a bassa voce.  
Anche al buio Ermal riesce a notare il rossore che gli sta imporporando le guance. È timido, Fabrizio, una realtà ben diversa da quella che appare a prima occhiata.  
_«Tutto bene,»_ lo tranquillizza Ermal. _«C'avviciniamo?»_  
Fabrizio annuisce. Insieme a lui sfila le scarpe per lasciarle in un angolo e affondano i piedi nella sabbia calda. Tra una risata e l'altra, arrivano in prossimità del mare. Si siedono spalla a spalla, Ermal con le ginocchia quasi raccolte al petto, Fabrizio in una semi posizione yoga.  
Ermal chiude ancora gli occhi, concentrandosi sul rumore delle onde e sulla sensazione di salsedine che gli inebria i sensi. Non sa quanto tempo rimane in trance, ma abbastanza da far domandare retoricamente a Fabrizio, _«ti piace proprio il mare, eh?»_  
Fabrizio si è sdraiato sulla schiena, gli avambracci ben puntati sulla sabbia come sostegno per l'intero corpo, i capelli arruffati che svolazzano da una parte all'altra del suo viso.  
_«Il mare mi ha sempre dato tanta calma,»_ risponde Ermal fissandolo.  
L'altro scuote la testa.  
_«A me dà sempre la sensazione opposta, ma forse perché so' de Roma e il mare lo associo alle file immense pe' arriva' a Ostia e Fregene,»_ commenta ridacchiando tra sé e sé. _«Qui è proprio n'artra cosa.»_  
_«Beh, influisce anche con chi ci vai.»_  
Fabrizio si volta a fissarlo. Gli sorride.  
_«In effetti con te si sta proprio bene.»_

_Non è questo che intendevo,_ vorrebbe dire Ermal, ma il complimento alla sprovvista gli fa troppo piacere per farlo notare. _«Te con chi ci vai?»_  
_«Principalmente da solo,»_ ammette Ermal a sguardo chino sui piedi nascosti nella sabbia. _«Mi trovo meglio a pensare.»_  
_«Lo sai che pensa' troppo non fa bene?»_  
_«Perché?»_  
Fabrizio tira fuori una sigaretta. Ne offre una anche a lui, che rifiuta educatamente. Una volta accesa, aspira una grande quantità di fumo che fa poi salire verso il cielo notturno.  
_«Perché da soli fa male,»_ si decide a rispondere. _«Cazzo, da soli fa male.»_  
Ermal lo osserva giochicchiare con l'accendino. Non che non condivida il suo pensiero, anzi, ma...  
_«Ma come fai quando hai cose delle quali non sai parlare agli altri?»_  
Fabrizio si volta a guardarlo. Toglie un momento la sigaretta dalle labbra.  
_«Se trova un altro modo: chi l'ha detto che di certe cose devi proprio parlarne?»_  
Ermal non capisce. Mordicchia il labbro inferiore davanti a quella pseudo saggezza proveniente da un ragazzo con nemmeno dieci anni di più.  
_«Tu hai cose che non riesci a dire ad altri?»_  
Fabrizio ha già finito la sigaretta. La spegne contro una pietra e, con gioia di Ermal, invece di gettare il mozzicone lo mette in un pacchetto vuoto.  
_«Ricciole', tutti abbiamo cose che non riusciamo a dire ad altri,» risponde serio. _«Anche pe' questo suono. Io, le cose non riesco a dire, le canto. Siamo persone, non supereroi.»__  
C'è un momento, che Ermal prende per riflettere, durante il quale l'unico rumore tra i due, è lo sciabordio delle onde. Eppure è un silenzio piacevole, non fastidioso o imbarazzante come ci si aspetterebbe.  
_«Ricciole'?»_ lo spezza Ermal ridacchiando.  
Anche Fabrizio scoppia a ridere.  
_«Nun te piace? Co' quel cespuglio che hai in testa, m'è venuto spontaneo,»_ replica l'altro tirandosi a sedere. Allunga una mano e gli scompiglia i capelli. _«Guarda qua!»_  
Ermal non si fa mai toccare i capelli. È una cosa che odia, lo mette in soggezione e lo infastidisce non poco. Ma non ci pensa neppure a rimproverare Fabrizio, anzi, lascia che ripeta il gesto un altro paio di volte, tra le risa di entrambi.  
_«Ehi, i tuoi non sono poi tanto più in ordine!»_  
_«Che ce voi fa', alle donne piacciono così.»_  
_«Di' piuttosto che non sei in grado di pettinarti.»_  
_«Non lo saprai mai co' certezza! Senti, che dici se vado a prenne' un paio di birre? Se non sbaglio c'è un baretto da dove siamo arrivati.»_  
_«Sì, dai!»_  
_«Se dice daje.»_  
_«Okay: daje co' 'ste birre!»_  
_«Non male, impari in fretta.»_ Fabrizio si alza in piedi, scrollandosi di dosso la sabbia rimasta attaccata ai bermuda. _«Torno subito, nun te move' cespuglietto!»_  


Ermal lo osserva allontanarsi finché non sparisce alla sua vista, poi torna a concentrarsi sul mare. Si sente bene, buffo ammetterlo. È piacevolissimo stare con Fabrizio, nonché semplicissimo. Lo aveva scambiato per un concentrato d'energia, invece Fabrizio è un tipo piuttosto calmo e ponderato, dal sorriso smagliante e gli occhi attenti. Non c'è l'imbarazzo che temeva di trovare, anzi.  
_«Ammazza quanto sei concentrato! A che pensi?»_  
Ermal sobbalza, voltandosi di scatto. Fabrizio lo osserva titubante con una birra per mano, l'espressione confusa. Gli sorride per tranquillizzarlo.  
_«A niente in particolare,»_ risponde. _«Pensavo solo che stasera mi sto proprio trovando bene.»_  
Un sorriso timido compare sul volto, ora disteso, di Fabrizio.  
_«Anch'io,»_ dice. Si siede e gli porge la birra già aperta. _«A che brindiamo?»_  
Ermal lo guarda. Non ha ancora smesso di sorridere.  


_«Alla complicità.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in spaventoso ritardo. A mia difesa, dico che ho avuto un periodo bello tosto e parecchio brutto per la sottoscritta, fatto di promesse infrante, illusioni e occhi lucidi, (vabbè, diciamo di enormi pianti, ecco, dai,) la quale cosa mi ha portata sì a un isolamento piuttosto prolungato, ma mi ha permesso di scrivere già i capitoli che leggerete in avanti, quelli più "pesanti" e pieni di angst, sadness, eccetera. Cioè, ci sono molti capitoli già pronti, quasi tutti quelli "brutti," per intenderci. Ecco perché ho perso tempo: scrivere capitoli "felici," no, "sereni" quando si sta da cani, è abbastanza complicato.  
> Ma la storia non si fermerà, mi piace troppo come sta venendo, (nella mia testa, lmao.)  
> Anyway, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo! (Ripeto, viene da una me davvero abbattuta, e non ne sono molto soddisfatta, avrei tanto bisogno dei vostri pareri.) Un abbraccio e a presto!


	7. Veni, vidi, cantavi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»
> 
> «Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»
> 
> «Dici?»
> 
> «Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono sparita. Purtroppo il mio pc ha avuto dei problemi, e i capitoli fino a ora usciti, (4), erano stati pubblicati solo su Wattpad. Cerco di rimediare il prima possibile!

**_«VALENTINAAAAAAAAA...»_**  
 ** _«COSA CAZZO URLI SONO LE NOVE DEL MATTINO MA CHE PER CASO I CAPELLI TI SONO ARRIVATI AL CERVELLO?»_**  
 ** _«CHE MINCHIA GRIDATE GIOVANI DISGRAZIATI CHE NON SIETE ALTRO VI BUTTO UNA SECCHIATA D'ACQUA IN TESTA!»_**  
 ** _«SIGNORA LEONARDI CI SCUSI NON SUCCEDERÀ PIÙ!»_**  
 ** _«PROTESTERÒ CON IL SINDACO!»_**  
Valentina soffoca un ringhio, poi si volta a fissare Ermal abbassando gli occhiali da sole sulla punta del naso.   
_«Spero per te sia qualcosa d'importante, mi costerai una lavata di capo del sindaco.»_  
Ermal sorride.  
 _«Ti piacerà, vedrai.»_

 

*

 

Ermal racconta a Valentina l'uscita della sera precedente con Fabrizio. Non tralascia alcun dettaglio, dall'iniziale indifferenza alla visita alla spiaggia, per concludere con i cornetti caldi delle cinque del mattino e dello scambio di numeri, con la promessa di rivedersi quel pomeriggio per andare a mare insieme.   
_«Insomma, avete fatto amicizia, eh?»_ chiede Valentina sistemando con cura dei cavi in un angolo.  
 _«Già, riesci a crederci?»_  
 _«Certo, e sai cosa significa questo?»_  
 _«Cosa?»_  
Lei gli scocca un'occhiata tagliente.  
 _«Che io avevo r..? Dai Ermalì, ammetterlo ti farà stare meglio!»_  
Ermal sbuffa, sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
 _«D'accordo: avevi ragione, sin dall'inizio, contenta?»_ ammette incrociando le braccia al petto.   
_«Diciamo soddisfatta. Allora mi perdoni per avervi dato buca.»_   
Ermal ridacchia, dandole un colpetto al polpaccio.  
 _«Non del tutto, sei stata una stronza,»_ le risponde.   
_«Una stronza che però c'ha preso!»_ esclama mentre si arrampica su una cassa portastrumenti e lancia un'occhiata ai faretti.   
_«Ma anche questo è compito tuo? Da quando?»_ le chiede Ermal.  
 _«No, ma cerco di imparare e rendermi il più utile possibile,»_ risponde. _«Sai che ieri ho fatto la light designer per il dj? È stato emozionante, mi hanno fatto i complimenti!»_  
 _«Davvero? Son contento! Dovresti essere sempre felice così.»_   
Salta giù dal palco, afferra una bottiglietta d'acqua e ne beve un sorso.   
_«Non durerà molto, non dura mai molto,»_ risponde seria. _«Ma parliamo di te, dai: quando hai appuntamento con Fabrizio?»_   
_«Intorno alle tre, poi stasera andiamo a bere qualcosa,»_ risponde. _«È un tipo molto interessante, te l'ho già detto?»_  
Valentina sorride, _«ma davvero?»_ poi focalizza la sua attenzione su un punto oltre la spalla di Ermal. _«Ciao Nic!»_ urla agitando la mano.  
Anche Ermal si volta; in lontananza vede arrivare l'amico di Fabrizio, Nicola, _(si chiama Niccolò Ermal, Niccolò, non è tanto difficile, su)_ , salutare Valentina con un bacio sulla guancia e fissare poi lui.

_«Ciao, Ermal, giusto?»_ chiede.  
 _«Sì.»_  
 _«Com'è andata la serata ieri?»_ chiede con un sorriso.  
Ermal lancia un'occhiata a Valentina, la quale si limita a imitare il sorriso serafico del romano.  
 _«Tutto bene, e tu? Ho saputo che hai avuto un'indigestione,»_ replica con tono calmo.  
Niccolò inclina la testa.   
_«Eh?»_ fa.  
 _«Nic, l'indigestione, dai!»_ esclama Valentina senza perdere il sorriso.   
**_«OH QUELLA!»_** urla lui. Ridacchia e si passa una mano tra i capelli già arruffati. _«Ora sto meglio, fortunatamente. Deve avermi fatto male la granita troppo fredda.»_  
Ermal si limita a guardare Valentina con un sopracciglio inarcato, poi a ridere. Lei sospira.  
 _«Comunque Nic è una fortuna che tu sia un cantante, perché fai un sacco schifo come attore, e dai!»_ lo rimprovera bonariamente.   
_«Mi ha preso alla sprovvista,»_ si giustifica quello sollevando le spalle.   
_«Non prendertela con lui, non c'ho creduto ieri, figurati se ci credo adesso,»_ dice Ermal con un mezzo sorriso. _«Sapevo che anche la sua assenza era opera tua. Quando avete preparato questo teatrino?»_  
 _«Io non ho preparato proprio nulla,»_ bofonchia Niccolò.  
 _«Lo so che la mente malvagia è la sua, non preoccuparti,»_ lo tranquillizza Ermal. _«Vero Vale?»_  
Lei sbuffa ancora una volta.   
_«Era vitale che voi due andaste d'accordo, okay? Io Fabrizio me lo devo sposare!»_ Alza gli occhi al cielo. _«Nic, sto scherzando, non fissarmi così!»_  
 _«Non lo so mica se stai a scherza',»_ replica.   
_«Beh, in ogni caso io avevo ragione e tu torto,»_ fa Valentina. _«Sono andati d'accordo, visto?»_  
Niccolò solleva le braccia in segno di resa.  
 _«Okay, ti devo un caffè e un cornetto,»_ risponde quello. _«Comunque, il palco è pronto?»_  
Valentina annuisce.  
 _«Sì, i musicisti possono già provare: manca solo Fabrizio che dovrebbe arrivare tra un'ora circa, per questo sei qui, vero Erm?»_

Ermal arrossisce un po', colto in fallo. La notte prima, (o per meglio dire, qualche ora prima), Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di andare a sentirlo far le prove, ed Ermal aveva accettato all'istante.   
Altrimenti, per quale altro motivo si sarebbe trascinato lì alle nove del mattino, dopo essere andato a letto alle sei? Eh. 

_«I musicisti stanno ancora a letto, perché senza Fabrizio non provano,»_ risponde Niccolò.   
_«Uffa!»_  
 _«Daje, c'hai troppa fretta. Se te canto qualcosina io te calmi?»_   
Ermal vede un sorriso larghissimo comparire sul volto di Valentina. Niccolò le sorride di rimando, le scompiglia i capelli e si arrampica sul palco, afferrando la prima chitarra disponibile.   
_«Vieni, vieni, senti che bravo!»_ esclama lei tirandolo per mano.  
Ermal non può fare a meno di ridacchiare.  
 _«Lo ascolto bene anche da qui, davvero!»_  
I primi accordi di Niccolò incoraggiano Valentina ad andare ad accucciarsi accanto a lui, le ginocchia raccolte al petto e l'attenzione completamente canalizzata su di lui.

_«Ho perso tempo per guardarmi dentro e/ho sistemato qualche mia abitudine/ma poi la sera che arrivava ed io/mi chiedevo dov'è il senso/se c'è un senso a tutto questo...»_

Ermal poggia i gomiti a bordo palco. Il ragazzo è bravo, ma bravo davvero, specialmente se è lui ad aver scritto il testo. Ha una voce pulita, né roca né acuta, piacevole da ascoltare; e adesso capisce perché Valentina, qualche giorno prima, gli aveva detto essere capace. Niccolò canta faccia a faccia con Valentina, sorridendo tra un verso e l'altro, ed Ermal ammira il suo coraggio, ché lui, nonostante da alcuni anni faccia ogni tanto qualche seratina, (più per rimorchiare che per altro), si imbarazza ancora troppo per permettersi il lusso di cantare guardando qualcosa che non siano le sue dita sulla chitarra. 

_«Bravo il pischello, vero?»_

Ermal si volta di scatto: non lo aveva sentito arrivare. Sorride a Fabrizio e accetta la sigaretta che gli sta porgendo.   
_«Non pensavo,»_ ammette.  
 _«'O sai dove l'ho trovato? Nel quartiere mio, suonava e canticchiava davanti a un bar pe' divertire gli amici,»_ dice Fabrizio. _«Non fraintendermi, io amo San Basilio, ce torno anche di tanto in tanto, ma...»_ resta un attimo in silenzio, per aspirare per bene il fumo della sigaretta. _«Me piace pensa' che ho fatto in tempo a portarlo via da lì, prima che potesse prenne' la strada mia, ecco.»_  
Ermal non dice niente, ma vorrebbe chiedere tanto. Quando però Fabrizio si volta, solleva le lenti da sole e gli sorride assottigliando gli occhi scuri in un modo così puro da metterlo in soggezione, decide di tacere.   
_«Nun c'avrai capito molto, ma un giorno te spiegherò tutto,»_ dice ridendo.   
**_«BRÌ!»_**  
Valentina scende dal palco e getta le braccia al collo di Fabrizio.   
_«Buongiorno principe'! Te senti meglio?»_   
_«Sì, sono in perfetta forma solo per te!»_   
_«Mi fa piacere! Comunque oggi provo solo io, i ragazzi ieri hanno fatto tardi e me pare male svegliarli, è un problema?»_  
 _«Se non lo è per te, figurati per me. Cominci subito?»_   
_«Certo. Il tempo de sistemare er microfono.»_  
Ermal segue i suoi movimenti con la coda dell'occhio, mentre si complimenta con Niccolò.   
_«I miei complimenti, proprio bravo.»_  
 _«Troppo buono.»_  
 _«Oh no, se mi conoscessi bene non diresti mai una cosa simile.»_  
 _«Confermo, Ermal è uno stronzo. Uno stronzo carino, ma sempre stronzo resta,»_ interviene Valentina.  
Niccolò sorride, imbarazzato.  
 _«Allora grazie,»_ risponde piano. _«Ma se pensi che io sia bravo, aspetta di sentire Fabrizio.»_   
_«Ecco, state zitti, comincia!»_   
Ermal dà una gomitata alla ragazza, facendole il verso, poi si interrompe, sentendo la voce di Fabrizio. 

_«Siamo ancora in tempo per ricominciare a ridere/siamo ancora in tempo per scrollarsi tutto e vivere/prenditi le scarpe e non gridare/per convincerti da solo che le cose vanno bene/il dolore sai è normale se le storie poi finiscono/maledette le ambizioni quando non si concretizzano/ma fra prendere e lasciare non si deve mai aspettare/perché il tempo che perdiamo non ce lo ridà nessuno/nessuno/nessuno...»_

La voce di Fabrizio...   
Ermal non riesce neppure a formulare un pensiero sensato. Rimane con la testa un po' inclinata ad ascoltare Fabrizio, il respiro lento, quasi non sbatte neanche le palpebre, come a non voler interrompere il contatto visivo che ha con lui.   
La voce di Fabrizio è calda, profonda, caratteristiche delle quali si era accorto anche parlandoci solamente; ma sentire quella voce usata in quel modo, è proprio un'altra cosa.   
Percepisce appena le dita di Valentina intorno al suo braccio, tanto è concentrato. 

_«Siamo fatti per sbagliare, e poi tornare indietro/e desiderare sempre quello che sta dietro al vetro/ma prenditi le scarpe e riprendi la tua rabbia/e continua a cercare il tuo ago nella sabbia...»_

Fabrizio solleva lo sguardo su Ermal, e quest'ultimo capisce da chi ha imparato Niccolò certe movenze. Si sorridono. Per un istante Ermal ha quasi voglia di salire sul palco e abbracciare Fabrizio, così, senza sapere bene il perché. Ma la presa di Valentina lo convince a rimanere lì, a osservare Fabrizio da lontano, ad ascoltarlo da lontano, come se avvicinandosi potesse svegliarsi e scoprire di essere all'interno di un sogno.   
Si riscuote solo in seguito all'applauso di Valentina e Niccolò. 

_«Beh, ricciole'? Te so' piaciuto?»_

Ermal ha ancora il sorriso inciso in pieno volto. 

_«Perché non sei ancora sotto contratto?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, che dire, questo capitolo non mi soddisfa per niente. Davvero. Sarà che il mio periodo nero continua, sarà quello che volete, ma questo capitolo non mi piace. Solo che qualcosa dovevo pur scrivere, son ferma da troppo tempo, e spero così di sbloccarmi almeno un po'. (Anche perché, ci sono alcuni capitoli pronti, che mi piacciono un sacco, ma se non sviluppo la storia "al centro" quei capitoli non vedranno mai la luce.)   
> Portate pazienza e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, vi prego. Ciao, un forte abbraccio!


	8. Credi nel destino?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»
> 
> «Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»
> 
> «Dici?»
> 
> «Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre.»

**_«L'ULTIMO CHE SI TUFFA NON SCOPA FINO A CAPODANNO!»_**  
 ** _«FIJO DE 'NA... Cor cazzo che me tuffo di fretta, l'acqua è gelata!»_**  
Ermal riemerge dall'acqua e ride in direzione di Fabrizio, immerso ancora solo fino alle ginocchia. Fino a quel momento non si era reso conto del gran numero di tatuaggi che ricoprono il corpo del moro. Un'accozzaglia di disegni, parole, colori, che però si sposano alla perfezione con la sua pelle e la sua fisicità.   
_«Quel lupo mi piace molto,»_ commenta.   
Fabrizio lancia un'occhiata al suo stesso tatuaggio, come lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
 _«Oh. Grazie, è uno dei miei preferiti.»_  
Avanza, simulando dei brividi.   
_«E dai, non è poi così fredda, gua...»_  
 _«Giuro ricciole' che se me schizzi te affogo co' le mani mie.»_   
_«Madonna che anziano che sei.»_  
Fabrizio ridacchia, facendo qualche altro passo nella sua direzione.   
_«Capace che se mi immergo di colpo prendo troppo freddo, e se prendo troppo freddo poi potrebbe venirmi un raffreddore, e se me viene il raffreddore...»_  
 _«Poco catastrofista, eh?»_  
 _«No, ho una leggera ipocondria.»_   
Ermal non ci pensa due volte ad afferrarlo di scatto per i polsi e a spingerlo in mare. Scoppia a ridere quando la testa di Fabrizio torna a far capolino dall'acqua, con i capelli completamente appiattiti lungo il volto.   
_«Leggera leggera, eh?»_ lo sfotte.  
Neppure se ne accorge quando il più grande preme le mani sulle sue spalle e lo schiaccia verso il basso. Lo vede muovere la bocca, ma a causa dell'acqua non riesce a capire cosa stia dicendo. Dopo qualche secondo Fabrizio molla la presa, permettendogli di riprendere fiato.   
_«Cos'è che stavi blaterando?»_ chiede sputacchiando un po' d'acqua.  
 _«Dicevo "anvedi 'sto pischello, nun c'è più rispetto."»_  
 _«Rispetto per voi anziani?»_  
 ** _«AO'!»_**  
Si fissano per un istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere divertiti. Nuotano per alcuni minuti avanti e indietro, giocando a spingersi e schizzarsi, come due bambini. Ermal non ricorda l'ultima volta in cui ha riso così tanto da sentire dolore alle guance, ed è davvero piacevole scoprire di essere ancora capace di farlo. Si cimentano in piccole sfide d'apnea, (non avrebbe scommesso un euro sulle vittorie di Fabrizio), in vari stili di nuoto, (insegna al romano come nuotare a rana), fanno semplicemente i morti a galla indicandosi le nuvole dalle forme più strane a vicenda. 

_«Piccole', nun credi sia ora d'uscire? Sembri un pulcino, e c'hai le labbra viola.»_

Istintivamente Ermal porta le dita alla bocca. Fabrizio gli fa cenno con la testa, incoraggiandolo a seguirlo fuori dall'acqua.   
_«Meno male che il vecchio tra i due sono io: guarda come tremi!»_ lo rimbrotta con un sorriso mentre si sdraia sul proprio telo, di un orribile arancione. _«Tie', pija anche questo!»_  
Ermal si vede arrivare in faccia un secondo telo da mare, stavolta giallo fluo.   
_«Che?»_  
 _«È il mio telo di riserva, perché sono un ipocondriaco freddoloso,»_ scherza Fabrizio ridendo. _«Usalo a mo' di coperta.»_  
Ermal lo fissa da sotto i ricci bagnati.  
 _«E tu?»_ chiede.  
 _«Sto bene, tranquillo. Riprenditi, non sia mai ti becchi una polmonite pe' colpa mia.»_  
 _«Esagerato.»_ Gli rivolge un sorriso timido, imbarazzato. _«Però grazie.»_  
Fabrizio fa un gesto con la mano come a sminuire la cosa; indossa gli occhiali da sole e si stende sulla schiena. Ermal non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, neppure dopo essersi avvolto nel telo catarifrangente. 

_Come fa a essere così genuino in tutto quello che fa o dice?_

_«Che c'è, ricciole'?»_   
Ermal sobbalza.  
 _«Niente, stavo pensando.»_  
 _«Te l'ho detto che pensi troppo. Stenditi a guarda' il cielo, ti fa bene.»_  
Resta fermo, a gambe incrociate come un indiano.   
_«Fabrì?»_  
 _«Uhm?»_  
 _«Che intendevi stamattina quando parlavi di Niccolò?»_

Non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo. Non si scava nel passato delle persone a meno che queste non ti offrano una pala, Ermal lo sa bene. Eppure non è riuscito a trattenersi; la conversazione avuta neppure troppe ore prima con Fabrizio, gli è rimasta ben impressa in mente, così come la sua espressione e il suo sorriso amaro e... melanconico. 

Non malinconico, proprio melanconico, ché la malinconia è sentire la mancanza di qualcosa, la melanconia un'alterazione dell'umore, una tristezza, apparentemente, immotivata, più grave, come quella che sembrava aver circondato Fabrizio quel mattino. 

Fabrizio volta pigramente la testa nella sua direzione, solleva gli occhiali e lo guarda un attimo. Ermal trattiene quasi il respiro, mordendo con forza l'interno guancia.   
Il più grande sospira, poi si tira a sedere.   
_«C'hai ragione, avevo detto che t'avrei raccontato,»_ dice semplicemente con un mezzo sorriso.  
 _«Però se non vuoi...»_  
Fabrizio solleva la mano aperta davanti a lui, intimandogli di fermarsi.   
_«Se non avessi voluto dirti niente, non avrei parlato neanche stamattina,»_ risponde. Sospira ancora una volta e passa una mano tra i capelli. _«Non so che idea ti sei fatto di me, ma non so' uno stinco de santo,»_ riprende a parlare tutto a un tratto. _«Ho sbagliato così tante volte e così tante cose nella vita mia, che potrei scriverci una serie di libri.»_ Toglie definitivamente gli occhiali da sole, rimanendo a giocare con le loro asticelle. _«Er quartiere mio, è un quartiere de periferia, c'ha i suoi pregi, ma tanti, tanti difetti.»_

Fabrizio tende così tanto le astine dei suoi occhiali, che poco ci manca si spezzino. Tiene lo sguardo basso, la mandibola contratta e le labbra ridotte quasi a una linea sottile.   
_«Te non sai quant'è facile iniziare a drogarti,»_ fa un filo di voce. Ermal quasi sobbalza a quell'affermazione, ma s'impone di rimanere freddo e impassibile. _«Facile, troppo facile. Nun te ne accorgi nemmeno. E non è che inizi per noia, per sentirti più grande o pe' fare il ragazzo tosto, quelle so' tutte cazzate.»_  
Solleva il volto. Ermal li nota subito i suoi occhi lucidi, come liquefatti, una patina trasparente e scintillante.   
_«Cominci perché non vedi nessun futuro davanti a te,»_ sussurra. _«Niente speranze, niente prospettive, niente, non vedi niente; solo dolore e nebbia fitta. Nun c'è felicità per te e non ce ne sarà mai. E ti droghi. Perché così ti senti meglio e ti sembra quasi di toccarla quella felicità che questa vita di merda t'ha negato. Almeno, io lo facevo pe' questo.»_

Si zittisce. Non ha versato una singola lacrima. Ha poggiato i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia e li sta premendo con forza contro esse.   
Ermal, in un gesto istintivo, nonostante i brividi, nonostante i mille pensieri, nonostante le mille immagini che gli si sono formate in testa, allunga la propria mano fino a raggiungere e coprire quella di Fabrizio.   
È un contrasto bizzarro, la sua mano esile e pallida contro quella forte e abbronzata del romano. Intreccia le loro dita, disegnando piccoli cerchi con il pollice sul sole tatuato dell'altro, come a volerlo calmare. 

_«Come ne sei uscito?»_ chiede piano.   
Fabrizio lo guarda da sotto le lunghe ciglia.   
_«Un giorno un mio amico, uno del mio gruppo, è andato in overdose. Non abbiamo potuto far niente,»_ racconta con il labbro tremante. _«Credo sia stato quello il momento in cui ho realizzato ciò che effettivamente mi stavo facendo.»_ Annuisce tra sé e sé. _«La musica m'ha aiutato tanto, sai?»_ Ermal gli sorride con dolcezza, quando lo vede scoppiare a ridere senza alcun motivo, le lacrime che hanno finalmente lasciato i suoi occhi. _«Stai pensando che so' un povero cojone, vero? Un povero, patetico, cojone che arrivato a trent'anni ha già sbagliato tutto!»_

Si getta su Fabrizio, Ermal, con talmente tanta foga che poco ci manca ricadano sulla sabbia. Se lo stringe forte al petto, le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri impregnati di salsedine. Ermal non è tipo da contatto fisico improvviso, per di più con persone che conosce poco: ma la necessità che ha avuto di toccare Fabrizio, sentirselo vicino, non l'aveva mai provata prima.

_«Tu non sei un coglione e io non potrei mai pensare questo di te,»_ gli dice a un orecchio. _«Hai commesso degli errori, e allora? Chi non ne fa? Tu almeno hai rimediato e ci stai provando tutt'ora. Non dirlo più, non pensarlo nemmeno: sei un sopravvissuto, e quando lo sei, è perché hai abbastanza forza per continuare a combattere.»_

Fabrizio ricambia l'abbraccio, in modo timido e un po' goffo. Sfiora la pelle del collo di Ermal con il naso e sospira, ma non per stanchezza o frustrazione: sospira sollevato.   
_«Grazie, piccole'.»_  
 _«No, anzi, scusami, non avrei dovuto costringerti a parlare.»_  
 _«Non hai costretto nessuno, sono io che ne ho voluto parlare. Nun so perché, avevo l'impressione che avresti capito.»_  
Ermal sorride, senza essere visto.   
_«Grazie di esserti fidato,»_ dice. _«Lo apprezzo.»_  
 _«Ora però di' qualcuna delle tue stronzate, così mi torna il sorriso.»_  
 _«Io non dico stronzate!»_  
Fabrizio si stacca dall'abbraccio e scoppia a ridere, di cuore.  
 _«Ecco, bravo, ce voleva 'na stronzata così!»_  
Ermal sorride di riflesso e, stavolta, pensa solo una cosa:

_È proprio bello farlo sorridere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato scritto tutto di getto, così, senza nemmeno rendermene conto. (Tipo mentre ero sul divano: è iniziato Harry Potter e io ho iniziato a scrivere.) Ho scelto di pubblicarlo nella sua prima stesura perché conscia del fatto che non sarei più riuscita a modificarlo, anche se non so perché. (Tanto che prima di pubblicarlo, non l'ho nemmeno riletto: un applauso a questa scema!)  
> Eppure, al contempo, è stato un capitolo difficile, per la tematica trattata. Ho il terrore di averlo fatto con troppa leggerezza, e se è questo ciò che traspare, mi spiace tanto; ma essendo estranea all'argomento, ho fatto del mio meglio, senza voler scendere troppo nei dettagli, senza in effetti saper bene cosa raccontare. Vi prego di farmi sapere le vostre opinioni, è molto importante.   
> Un abbraccio e alla prossima!


	9. I'm Blue da ba dee dabba da-ee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»
> 
> «Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»
> 
> «Dici?»
> 
> «Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre.»

Rientrano dalla spiaggia solo all'imbrunire, rimanendo a parlare guardando il tramonto e concedendosi la bellezza di altri tre bagni. Non hanno più parlato del passato di Fabrizio, ciò che è riuscito a confidargli è stato più che sufficiente ad accrescere la stima che Ermal già covava per lui. Preferiscono chiacchierare di argomenti frivoli, come la musica preferita, i concerti preferiti, i momenti migliori vissuti...

_«Ma insomma, come puoi esser ritornato a casa a piedi scalzi alle quattro del mattino?»_   
_«Che ne so, l'unica cosa certa è che ho perso un paio di scarpe bellissime.»_   
_«Sì?»_   
_«Erano bianche e verdi.»_   
_«Allora non hai perso nulla.»_

Riempiono le strade di battute e risate, prendono un paio di bibite fredde sulla via del ritorno e, prima di salutarsi, si stringono in un ultimo abbraccio fraterno. Vengono interrotti dalla suoneria del cellulare di Fabrizio.   
_«Ciao, principe'! Sì, sì, è con me. In viva voce? Subito. È Valentina,»_ specifica poi a Ermal sorridendo. _«Fatto!»_  
 _«Grazie, Fabrì. **DISGRAZIATO** perché non rispondi al telefono?»_  
 _«Ma chi, io?»_ chiede Ermal.  
 _«No, mia nonna. Certo! È mezz'ora che ti chiamo!»_  
 _«Mi si è scaricato il telefono...»_  
 _«Se tu fossi meno social, non accadrebbe.»_  
 _«Preferisci che diventi come Fabrizio? Incapace anche di usare whatsapp?»_  
 ** _«AO'!»_**  
 _«Scusa, Bizio.»_  
 _«Senti, litigherete dopo. Questa sera venite con me in discoteca?»_  
Ermal e Fabrizio si lanciano un'occhiata confusa.   
_«Nun te facevo tipa da discoteca,»_ commenta quest'ultimo.   
_«Infatti non lo sono, ma conosco il dj, e ha regalato un ingresso gratuito a me e a chiunque volessi portare. Dai, è quella discoteca che dà sul mare, non dobbiamo neppure far finta di ballare! Ci sediamo fuori e parliamo della caducità della vita!»_  
Ermal guardare Fabrizio, Fabrizio lo guarda di rimando. Si sorridono, mentre in sottofondo Valentina sta bellamente sbuffando.   
_«Che dici?»_ sussurra Ermal.   
_«Dai, facciamole compagnia. Nun me fido de mandarla da sola.»_  
 _«Non è che ci resti secco? In fondo, hai passato da un pezzo l'età per la discoteca.»_  
Fabrizio lo manda a quel paese con il labiale, poi sorride.   
_«Sì, principe', veniamo con piacere: a che ora?»_

 

*

 

Si incontrano all'entrata della disco, intorno alla mezzanotte scoccata da poco. Per la verità, puntuali, lo sono solo Ermal e Niccolò.   
_«Ehilà, non sapevo saresti venuto anche tu!»_ esclama Ermal alzando una mano.  
 _«Che c'è, volevi avere Valentina e Fabrizio tutti per te?»_  
Ermal ride, poi, in segno di pace, gli allunga una sigaretta.   
_«Io e Vale odiamo questi posti, ci saremmo venuti un paio di volte al massimo per il paesaggio,»_ dice mentre la fiammella dell'accendino gli illumina il volto.   
_«Per il paesaggio?»_  
 _«Strano a crederlo, ma c'è un panorama mozzafiato. Piuttosto, i due che mancano all'appello? Notizie?»_  
 _«Fabrizio è andato a prendere Valentina, se preoccupa sempre un sacco de saperla in giro da sola de notte,»_ risponde Niccolò espirando.   
Ermal ridacchia.   
_«Mi preoccuperei anch'io, non fossimo a Lipari. Ma lo siamo, e Fabrizio non ha nulla da temere, davvero.»_   
Niccolò scrolla le spalle.   
_«Toh: sono qua.»_   
Ermal si volta, giusto in tempo per vedere un motorino parcheggiare. Scendono prima Valentina, poi Fabrizio. A Ermal fa strano pensare, anche se solo per un attimo, che entrambi siano splendidi in un modo diverso.   
_«E tu da quando hai un motorino? E perché ti sei vestito così male?»_  
Fabrizio alza gli occhi al cielo.  
 _«Non sono vestito male! E il motorino è per muovermi più in fretta da una parte all'altra: me l'ha prestato un amico di Vale.»_  
 _«Tu sei vestito in modo indecente, altro che male.»_  
 _«Certo, certo, entriamo?»_ fa retorica Valentina affiancando Niccolò. _«Con me, su.»_  
Costeggiano la fila di ragazzi e ragazze di ogni età in attesa di poter finalmente entrare nel locale. Il bodyguard non perde neppure tempo a controllare l'invito di Valentina, dal momento che la riconosce a vista; la saluta e le fa cenno di passare, tra i mormorii di dissenso di tutti gli altri.   
_«Me sento un po' a disagio a fa' così,»_ sussurra Fabrizio sporgendosi appena verso Ermal.  
 _«A chi lo dici. Ma con Valentina qui è in questo modo: si diverte a giocare a fare la star, guarda che sorrisetto compiaciuto.»_  
 _«Ti sento, stronzo,»_ lo rimbrotta lei dolcemente. _«Io non gioco a fare la star: io sono la star.»_  
 _«Seeee, lallero,»_ la sfotte Niccolò.   
_«Ma perché vi ho invitati?»_  
Fabrizio fa uno scatto in avanti. Le circonda le spalle da dietro, poggiando il capo sulla sua spalle e le schiocca un bacio sulla guancia.   
_«Perché ci ami.»_

 

*

 

La musica è assordante, le luci stroboscopiche hanno un ché di insopportabile per gli occhi di Ermal; ma fortunatamente loro quattro sono fuori, all'aperto e alla sola luce di piccoli faretti gialli e delle stelle, dove la musica è più bassa.   
Quando Niccolò e Valentina si allontanano, perché lui ha voglia di qualcosa da bere e lei lo accompagna prendendolo in giro per il suo scarso sento dell'orientamento anche in pochi metri quadrati, Ermal si riserva il diritto di guardare Fabrizio quasi di nascosto. Non sa il motivo preciso, c'è qualcosa quella sera nel romano che lo attrae, e di certo non sono le orribili scarpe che indossa.   
_«Avevate ragione: la vista è splendida,»_ dice lui a un tratto. _«Proprio bella.»_  
Ermal si limita a sorridere. Fabrizio ha le guance colorate, come di chi è accaldato, e un'espressione beata in volto.   
_«Hai le ciglia lunghe.»_  
Fabrizio si gira.  
 _«Come?»_  
Ermal si accorge mezzo secondo dopo di quello che ha detto ad alta voce, e se ne imbarazza.   
_«Ahm, stavo notando che hai le ciglia lunghe.»_  
Trattiene quasi il respiro, intimorito dalla reazione che potrebbe avere l'altro che, inaspettatamente, sorride, portando le dita a sfiorare i propri occhi.   
_«Me pijava sempre in giro anche mi' sorella,»_ commenta.   
_«E perché? Mica è un difetto.»_  
 _«Dici?»_  
 _«Ti stanno bene. Sei un bell'uomo, di che ti lamenti?»_   
È la prima volta che lo ammette a voce alta, forse a causa del bicchiere di gin-tonic che stringe nella mano destra e che teme di spaccare per la pressione che sta applicando.   
_«Mi trovi un bell'uomo?»_ chiede sinceramente stupito Fabrizio.   
Ermal sposta lo sguardo sulla ringhiera di fronte a sé.   
_«È un dato oggettivo, non tirartela,»_ mormora senza guardarlo.   
Qualche secondo dopo, le labbra di Fabrizio sulla sua guancia per poco non lo fanno urlare. Fabrizio sta sorridendo, o almeno crede: è in quel limbo in cui non sai se stai per ridere o solo sorridere.  
 _«Grazie, piccole'. Anch'io ti trovo bello.»_  
Ermal si volta come se Fabrizio non gli avesse appena fatto un complimento, ma lo avesse invece insultato.   
_«Eh?»_  
 _«Hai lineamenti delicatissimi, sai? Son belli da guardare, sembri avere quella dolcezza che si scopre a poco a poco, anzi, che si rivela.»_  
 _«Che si rivela?»_

Fabrizio posa il bicchiere di birra ormai vuoto e rivolge l'intero corpo verso di lui.   
_«Hai mai visto il Ratto di Proserpina?»_ gli chiede a bruciapelo. _«Sta alla Galleria Borghese, e te giuro che è bellissima.»_  
 _«No, ma che c'entra?»_  
Fabrizio passa una mano tra i capelli, gli occhi appena socchiusi, come stesse riflettendo su cosa dire.  
 _«A prima vista, la statua ti colpisce, perché il Bernini è bravo e su questo non si discute, però... poi ci giri intorno e inizi a notare i dettagli, come i polpastrelli della mano che sembrano affondare nella pelle di Proserpina. Solo che quella non è pelle, non è carne umana, è marmo: allora ti vengono i brividi, non ti capaciti di come sia stato possibile per l'artista rendere così reale un pezzo di freddo marmo spigoloso, mi segui? Ecco, tu sei così. Colpisci a prima vista, perché hai dei lineamenti inusuali e sembri freddo e distaccato su tutto e tutti; poi però affondi, perché hai questa dolcezza e questa sensibilità che si svelano pian piano e ti paralizzano, facendoti rimanere a occhi spalancati.»_

Ermal sbatte le palpebre. È senza fiato per il monologo di Fabrizio, parole belle che non si aspettava.   
_«Nessuno mi aveva mai detto cose così,»_ mormora in imbarazzo.   
Fabrizio si limita a sorridere ancora una volta.   
_«Beh, è il mio pensiero, magari ti suona strano per questo. Non so, io penso a questo quando ti guardo.»_   
Ermal gli sorride. Non riesce a vedersi nelle parole di Fabrizio, ma, in compenso, è in grado di specchiarsi nei suoi occhi scuri. Non lo sta prendendo in giro: è sincero.   
_«Non sono abituato a queste cose,»_ e neppure lui sa quali elementi comprenda di preciso l'insieme _"cose."_   
Fabrizio, in modo del tutto naturale, poggia il capo sulla sua spalla, come si stesse riposando.   
_«Sei un bel tipo, piccole', in tutti i sensi,»_ borbotta chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. _«Nun capisco però perché sei sempre così trattenuto. Sembra sempre che stai a nasconde' quarcosa.»_   
Ermal si irrigidisce istintivamente.   
_«Ma no, sei tu che sei paranoico.»_  
 _«No, sei te che non te apri.»_  
 _«E che sono, una finestra?»_  
 _«Smettila di pijamme in giro! Sei un musone e un antipatico del cazzo che spaventa la gente.»_  
 _«Io? Senti chi parla, mr. Mi stai rubando la valigia!»_   
_«Dovevo lasciartela portar via?»_   
**_«EHI, CAPITANI CORAGGIOSI DEI POVERI!»_** Si voltano entrambi in direzione di Valentina, in piedi sulla soglia della pista da ballo con accanto Niccolò. **_«HANNO MESSO GLI EIFFEL 65: VENITE?»_**

 

*

 

Per quanto ballare non piaccia a nessuno, (eccezion fatta per Niccolò), non si può non scendere in pista per I'm Blue: è tipo un articolo della costituzione, sarà in qualche sotto paragrafo.   
Giudicare chi sia il peggiore del gruppo, è davvero arduo, ma il lato positivo è che le risate non si contano neppure. Ermal si sente leggero e in pace con se stesso, decisamente di ottimo umore, forse grazie alla chiacchierata avuta qualche attimo prima.   
Non è il tipo di persona che sguazza nelle lusinghe o nei complimenti, ma le parole di Fabrizio gli sono sembrate talmente sincere che crogiolarcisi almeno un po', è quasi dovuto. Si diverte a guardare gli stili di ballo diversi in quella piccola sala: qualcuno che balla davvero bene c'è, ma in maggioranza appartengono tutti alla specie dei falsi ballerini, come Valentina, che si diverte a cantare e saltellare davanti a un Niccolò parecchio sconvolto.  
Fabrizio sta praticamente inneggiando al dj e a Ermal la cosa non potrebbe far ridere più di così.   
Quando verso la fine della canzone lo cerca con lo sguardo, non lo trova subito. Impiega qualche minuto prima di scorgerlo un po' distante, chiuso quasi a cerchio tra altre persone, tutte intente a ballare, in particolare una ragazza bionda, che gli si avvicina ancheggiando. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena, rallentando nei movimenti; osserva la bionda andare sempre più vicina a Fabrizio, sorridergli, ballare in un modo che dovrebbe essere sensuale, circondargli il collo con le braccia e poi baciarlo. Ermal resta immobile per qualche istante, poi, come pungolato da qualcosa, si volta di scatto. Si fa largo tra la folla danzante ed esce fuori per una boccata d'aria.  
Poggia gli avambracci sulla ringhiera, scarica su questa tutto il peso del corpo, inspira ed espira a pieni polmoni l'odore di salsedine che sale dal basso. 

Non capisce cosa gli sia preso. O meglio, lo capisce, ma non ne comprende il motivo. Perché vedere quella ragazza baciare Fabrizio lo ha infastidito così tanto? Cosa sono quel dolore all'altezza dello stomaco e quella leggera sensazione di nausea?   
Si accende una sigaretta e ci rimugina su. Man mano che la ragazza si avvicinava a Fabrizio, il cuore aveva aumentato i battiti, fino a sentirsi mancare il respiro quando lo aveva baciato. 

Non c'era una spiegazione razionale però. 

Ermal sospira. Passa una mano tra i ricci e accende un'altra sigaretta. Fabrizio non gli sembrava il tipo di uomo capace di adescare qualcuno in disco, insomma, è piuttosto squallido; però, riflette, è stata lei a baciarlo, non il contrario.

_Sì, ma mica lui si è tirato indietro._

Quasi ringhia sommessamente. Va al bar, butta giù in un sol sorso il cicchetto ordinato e torna alla sua ringhiera. L'alcol gli ha bruciato la gola, ma resta una sensazione migliore di quella che sta provando a causa di Fabrizio. 

_Ma perché ti dà fastidio? Perché lui ha rimorchiato e tu no?_

Figuriamoci. Se così fosse, sarebbe un imbecille. Eppure, non ci sono altre spiegazioni. No?

_«Ma stai qua? Me so' girato tutta la pista almeno sette volte!»_  
Ermal sobbalza, la seconda sigaretta che gli cade dalle labbra e un _merda!_ che gli scappa dalla bocca. Fabrizio è davanti a lui, il chiodo di pelle totalmente inadatto alla stagione a coprirgli la t-shirt logora.   
_«Perché sei scappato all'improvviso?»_  
 _Eh, perché? Boh._   
_«C'era troppo caldo lì dentro, mi girava la testa.»_   
_Ottimo, ottimo._   
_«Potevi avvertire, me so' preoccupato.»_  
 _«Mi sembravi piuttosto impegnato, sai com'è.»_

Le parole gli escono prima che abbia il tempo di ripensarci. Fabrizio corruga le sopracciglia e arriccia il naso, confuso.  
 _«Impegnato?»_ ripete.  
Ermal mantiene la propria espressione algida. Solleva le spalle, prende l'ennesima sigaretta.  
 _«Con quella ragazza, la bionda: sembrava ti stessi divertendo,»_ dice con noncuranza.   
Fabrizio scoppia a ridere, una reazione che Ermal non aveva considerato. Lo osserva ridere fino alle lacrime.  
 _«Oddio, ma l'hai vista? Me si è buttata addosso come 'na piovra! N'accollo nel vero senso della parola!»_ commenta ancora tra le risa più rumorose. _«Nun poi capì' che imbarazzo!»_  
Ermal lo studia, ancora non totalmente convinto delle sue parole.   
_«Addirittura imbarazzo?»_  
 _«Beh, so' un tipo piuttosto timido, me trovo 'na bionda attaccata alla faccia... è un miracolo che non sia svenuto!»_  
 _«L'hai mandata in bianco?»_  
Allunga una mano, facendola ondeggiare a destra e a sinistra sul proprio asse.  
 _«Nì,»_ risponde. _«C'ha pensato Valentina. La conosceva di vista, una delle tante persone che le stanno antipatiche. Ha detto anche che era ubriaca marcia.»_

Il sollievo che Ermal prova all'altezza del petto, proprio lì dove fino a poco prima stazionava un pesetto, è impagabile. Distende i muscoli facciali, si permette di abbozzare un sorriso.  
 _«Ti è dispiaciuto?»_ chiede.  
 _«Cosa?»_  
 _«Che Valentina l'abbia allontanata.»_  
Fabrizio sorride. Con un gesto rapido gli ruba la sigaretta, fa una boccata e ridacchia.  
 _«Pe' niente, so' un tipo romantico io, mica rimorchio in discoteca come i pischelli, e poi...»_  
 _«E poi?»_  
Ride, tra sé e sé.  
 _«E poi non so' manco tipo da biondo.»_

 

*

 

_«Ma 'ndo stanno?»_  
 _«Ti giuro che proprio non capisco come facciano a perdersi in ogni occasione.»_  
Niccolò sbuffa. Sale e scende con Valentina al fianco, fin quando non si blocca e la tira per il cinturino del vestito.   
_«Ahia! Ma sei scemo?»_  
 _«Stss, li ho trovati, stanno là!»_  
Valentina guarda nella direzione indicata da Niccolò. Ermal e Fabrizio sono appoggiati alla ringhiera, con le spalle rivolte al mare: ridono e scherzano tra loro.   
Niccolò la guarda con attenzione: sembra stia studiando i loro amici, forse a causa dell'espressione concentrata e della rughetta che le si è formata ad altezza fronte. Alla fine, sorride.   
_«Che dici, li lasciamo a parlare e andiamo a prendere un cornetto caldo? Il Moby giù all'angolo dovrebbe averli appena sfornati,»_ propone come niente fosse.   
_«Vuoi lasciarli da soli?»_ chiede.  
Lei continua a sorridere.   
_«Male non gli farà, sono talmente assorti che non mi va di disturbarli. Dai, mando un messaggio a Ermal per avvertirlo e lasciargli la localizzazione, così poi ci raggiungono,»_ risponde.  
 _«Ma sì. Mando anch'io un messaggio a Fabrizio,»_ fa Niccolò, convinto. _«Secondo te di che stanno parlando?»_  
 _«Mah, del più e del meno,»_ dice Valentina ridendo.   
_«Perché ridi?»_  
 _«Son di buon umore.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato un parto. Mi reputo totalmente incapace nella stesura di parti allegre di una storia, davvero, faccio abbastanza pena e impiego una vita. Forse perché il periodo è piuttosto nero, ma vabbè.   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, un abbraccio!   
> Ciao!


	10. If I show you my flaws, tell me, honestly: would you still love me the same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»
> 
> «Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»
> 
> «Dici?»
> 
> «Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre.»

_«Oh, buoni 'sti cornetti.»_  
 _«I migliori dell'isola. Hai preso quello al cioccolato bianco come me?»_  
 _«Sì.»_  
 _«Bravo il mio romano preferito.»_  
 _«Ehi! Io cosa sarei?»_  
 _«Scusa, Nic, ma con Brì ho proprio avuto l'imprinting.»_

Ermal non aveva mai notato quanto Fabrizio e Valentina fossero a loro agio l'uno con l'altra. Lei ci si stravaccava contro come lo conoscesse da sempre, passandogli persino le mani tra i capelli a mo' di antistress, lui la lasciava fare con un sorriso e sembrava sapere sempre cosa le servisse al momento giusto, tipo un fazzoletto o una battuta ben assestata per farla ridere. Erano carini e curiosi da osservare. Soprattutto curiosi, perché Ermal non capiva quando avessero stretto questo rapporto, così in fretta, poi. 

_«Tie', la cassiera mi ha allungato una barretta di cioccolato in omaggio, la prendi tu?»_   
_«Questo perché credeva bastasse a conquistarti: facciamo a metà, dai.»_

Per Ermal era strano, più perché sapeva quanto Valentina fosse riservata e fredda con chiunque non conoscesse bene. Invece con Fabrizio era se stessa, un'immagine più unica che rara, questo era da ammetterlo. In effetti, era stata proprio lei a impuntarsi affinché lui ci facesse amicizia, perché _Fabrizio è una persona fantastica, scendi dal tuo piedistallo e guarda quanto è simpatico!_   
Beh, aveva ragione.   
Ma lei aveva sempre avuto ragione, da quando la conosceva, almeno. 

_«Ermal? Ao', che fai domani? È ferragosto.»_

Scuote la testa, ritornando con l'attenzione al presente. Fabrizio, Valentina e Niccolò lo stanno guardando con attenzione.  
 _«Ahm, scusate, ero soprappensiero: che avete detto?»_   
_«Dicevamo che domani è Ferragosto, e Fabrizio ti ha chiesto cosa fai,»_ riassume Niccolò, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo cornetto ai frutti di bosco.   
_«Tecnicamente oggi è già domani.»_  
 _«Uh, madonna che precisina che sei!»_  
 _«Mah, di solito me ne vado con Vale a fare un falò in spiaggia, però stavolta non mi hai ancora detto niente...»_ risponde Ermal cercando di ignorare il battibecco tra quest'ultima e Niccolò.  
 _«Eh, perché sono impegnata al palco fino a mezzanotte, non posso liberarmi prima,»_ risponde lei.  
 _«Ah, già, quest'anno farai serata anche domani,»_ ricorda Ermal. _«Tu a cosa pensavi?»_  
Fabrizio si accende una sigaretta con un mezzo sorriso.   
_«Io, te, la spiaggia e le chitarre, ce stai? Non mi hai ancora fatto sentire nulla, sei vergognoso!»_  
Ermal scoppia a ridere.  
 _«Ci sto, ci sto,»_ annuisce. _«E tu, Niccolò?»_  
 _«Vi raggiungo con Vale quando ha finito. Ha promesso di farmi fare il light designer domani,»_ risponde con un sorriso.  
 _«Non ti ho promesso niente, se non che avrei parlato con il mio responsabile: se gli sarai simpatico, sarà fatta.»_  
 _«Cristo, sei sul serio troppo precisina!»_  
 _«Bene, allora deciso: domani, ricciole', me devi una canzone.»_  
Mentre Fabrizio poggia il suo giubbotto sulle spalle di Valentina, scossa da qualche brivido di freddo tipico delle quattro di notte, Ermal sorride: sarà un bel ferragosto. 

 

*

 

_«Alla buon'ora! Ci sarà mai una volta in cui sarai puntuale?»_  
 _«E dai, ho solo cinque minuti di ritardo, stavolta!»_  
 _«Quindici.»_  
 _«C'è sempre un cinque di mezzo.»_  
Fabrizio scoppia a ridere. Gli scompiglia i capelli con fare affettuoso, poi si mettono in cammino; hanno deciso di andare a suonare sulla spiaggetta segreta, un po' per la tranquillità, un po' per evitare i numerosi falò pieni di ragazzini urlanti.   
Per quanto anche Ermal sia poco più che un ragazzino. Anagraficamente parlando, almeno.   
Si sistemano sui propri teli da spiaggia e tirano fuori le chitarre.   
_«Daje! Nun vedo l'ora de sentirti!»_  
Ermal gira qualche chiave, tende e ammorbidisce alcune corde, prova un paio di note.  
 _«No, dai, comincia tu,»_ dice alla fine abbassando lo strumento.   
Fabrizio assume quello che dovrebbe essere un broncio, ma che ha come unico effetto quello di far scoppiare a ridere Ermal.  
 _«Non vale! Tu mi hai già sentito cantare!»_ protesta incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Dio, sembra un bambino.  
 _«E daiiiiii, sei così bravo! Che ti costa? Vuoi che ti preghi ancora un po'?»_  
Fabrizio solleva lo sguardo al cielo, poi sbuffa divertito.  
 _«Nun ce la faccio a dirti no,»_ mormora più a se stesso che all'altro. _«Però poi canti tu, promesso?»_  
Ermal annuisce.  
 _«Promesso.»_

Si è tirato indietro all'ultimo momento perché ha paura di sfigurare davanti al più grande: lui è così bravo, così talentuoso, e sembra non provare imbarazzo quando qualcuno lo ascolta mentre si esibisce. Ermal, al contrario, fa sempre tanta fatica a cantare di fronte a qualcuno. Nei locali, con un paio di birre in corpo e circondato dagli amici di sempre, è più semplice, ma in quel momento, in quel momento così intimo... beh, è tutto un altro paio di maniche. 

_«Mi domando perché quando vivi aspettando/un giorno passa lentamente come fosse un anno/mi domando perché non sono nato negli anni '50/avrei saputo cosa fare io negli anni '70...»_

Ermal, invece, si domanda come faccia a partorire certe canzoni. A prima vista, quel giorno sull'aliscafo, non avrebbe scommesso un euro su una sua eventuale vena artistica, ma constatare quanto si sbagliasse è meno amaro del previsto. Divertente, per un tipo come lui che ama avere sempre ragione.   
Quando Fabrizio conclude, non può fare a meno di applaudire. L'altro, con un sorrisetto divertito, accenna un inchino col capo.  
 _«Basta, ché poi me gaso troppo,»_ fa ridendo.   
_«Come se il tuo ego non fosse già smisurato.»_  
 _«Quello sei tu, piccole'.»_  
 _«Ma sai che me lo dice spesso anche mio fratello?»_  
 _«E c'ha ragione! Aspetta, hai un fratello? Non me lo avevi mai detto! Pe' la verità non mi hai mai parlato di te, quello so' sempre io. Com'è che te sai vita morte e miracoli del sottoscritto e io non sapevo manco che avessi un fratello?»_  
Ermal si irrigidisce appena, quel tanto che basta a fargli contrarre la mandibola, ma Fabrizio non sembra essersene accorto.   
_«Quinni siete tu e tuo fratello?»_ chiede lui.  
 _«Ahm, ho anche una sorella, e sono entrambi più giovani di me,»_ si sbilancia.   
_«'Na famiglia de' cinque come la mia!»_ esclama felice. _«Ma dimme, pure tuo padre ha una preferenza pe' tu' sorella o è solo un problema del mio?»_  
Ermal deglutisce a vuoto. È in panico, non sa cosa rispondere, ma il silenzio è dieci, cento volte peggio. Fabrizio continua a fare domande a macchinetta, totalmente ignaro di cosa Ermal stia pensando. 

_«E...»_   
_«Non voglio parlarne.»_

Lo afferma come uno che non ha voglia di repliche. Fabrizio si è zittito all'istante, il sorriso sparito dal suo volto. Lo osserva guardingo, un occhio leggermente più socchiuso dell'altro.   
_«Hai problemi in famiglia?»_ si arrischia a chiedere, ma lo fa con tono neutro, nessuna inflessione nella voce.   
Ermal prega che il romano non abbia notato nulla nei suoi occhi: nessun tremolio, nessuna lacrima pronta ad affacciarsi, prega di esser riuscito a mantenere il controllo, almeno quello esteriore, perché quello interiore è qualcosa di impossibile.  
 _«Ma che palle, dai, sei in grado di farti i cazzi tuoi ogni tanto?»_ risponde scalciando la sabbia davanti a sé, per poi pentirsene all'istante, non appena vede Fabrizio rimanerci sinceramente male.   
Il romano si è incupito, spostando lo sguardo sul mare. Ermal non voleva dire quella frase, non volutamente, almeno. Apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, senza che alcun suono ne esca.   
_Mi dispiace,_ vorrebbe dirgli, ma non ci riesce, la voce morta in gola, nascosta da qualche parte dietro la paura. 

_«È che...»_

Ermal non sa cosa dire. Stringe le dita intorno alla sua amata chitarra, come se in realtà la stesse abbracciando alla ricerca di conforto, quando sente una mano posarsi sul suo braccio. Trova il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo e rivolgerlo su Fabrizio da sotto i ricci. Fabrizio ha un angolo della bocca sollevato in quello che dovrebbe essere un mezzo sorriso e somiglia invece a una smorfia.  
 _«Nun sei costretto. Non volevo metterti pressione, mi dispiace. È che sono una testa di cazzo curiosa co' le persone alle quali tengo.»_  
Ermal fa un movimento con la testa che gli permette di spostare i ricci dagli occhi.

_«Tieni a me?»_

Lo chiede in modo timido, a bassa voce. Osserva Fabrizio voltarsi di scatto dall'altra parte, ma la mano è ancora lì sul suo braccio. Lo sente sospirare e lo vede spostare i piedi sulla sabbia, come a voler stare più comodo.  
 _«Sì,»_ risponde quello alla fine. _«Lo so che magari ti sembra strano perché ci conosciamo da poco, fa strano anche a me che ho la stessa cerchia di persone a cui voglio davvero bene da anni, però... me so' affezionato. No, affezionato è un brutto termine, nun va bene.»_  
 _«Perché?»_  
Fabrizio si decide a guardarlo di nuovo, ma stavolta ritrae la mano, con lentezza.  
 _«Perché ci si affeziona anche agli oggetti,»_ risponde quello avvicinandosi le ginocchia al petto. _«E io invece a te voglio proprio bene come ti conoscessi un po' da sempre. Mi fa strano.»_  
Ermal quasi trattiene il respiro. Fabrizio riesce a esprimere i suoi sentimenti, in modo goffo, certo, ma sempre meglio del suo: inesistente. 

_«Non mi conosci affatto.»_

La frase gli esce con un tono freddo, quasi cattivo. Ermal non voleva, è successo e basta, e ora ha paura che possa aver ferito l'altro, di nuovo. Eppure non si scusa, non si spiega. Per paura?   
No, per vedere la reazione del più grande. Lo sta studiando con attenzione, quasi senza sbattere le palpebre.  
Fabrizio è rigido, ma lo è da quando Ermal ha avuto quell'uscita infelice.   
_«Lo so, non ti conosco affatto. Ma questo...»_ fa mulinare le mani davanti al viso, gesto che compie abitualmente quando cerca le parole giuste da dire, Ermal ormai l'ha capito. _«Io ti voglio bene, tu puoi anche non volermene.»_  
Ermal sente un piccolo tuffo al cuore. No, non è un tuffo al cuore. È una sensazione piacevole, qualcosa di caldo in mezzo al petto. Incapace di trattenersi, gli scappa un sorriso, non può farci niente. Non un sorriso pieno, un sorriso sghembo, che però coinvolge anche Fabrizio.   
È però anche un sorriso passeggero, veloce com'è arrivato va via come non fosse mai arrivato.   
Ermal si incupisce. Non lo fa apposta, gli succede sempre quando qualcuno dimostra di tenere a lui. È inevitabile, così come lo è attaccare per difendersi quando le persone manifestano un certo interesse per la sua sfera privata. 

_«Se ti mostrassi le mie cicatrici, che non sono forte come sembro, onestamente... mi vorresti bene lo stesso?»_

Ermal l'ha chiesto con un filo di voce e mani tremanti ancora strette intorno alla chitarra, con il desiderio e il timore al tempo stesso di conoscere la sua risposta. Fabrizio non sposta lo sguardo, regge gli occhi di Ermal con una determinazione ammirevole.   
_«Non te lo posso promettere. Però posso promettere che ci proverò,»_ risponde dopo un tempo che a Ermal è parso infinito.   
È una risposta lecita.  
A Ermal le promesse non sono mai piaciute: troppo fragili, troppo inflazionate. Ma Fabrizio non gli sembra il tipo di persona che utilizza il verbo promettere tanto per: non gli sembra il tipo di persona che dice di voler bene al fine di riempire un silenzio.   
Ermal si decide. Abbassa lo sguardo e sistema meglio qualche corda, tendendola e ammorbidendola all'occorrenza, per l'ennesima volta quella sera.   
_«Allora c'è una cosa che devi ascoltare,»_ dice ancora concentrato sullo strumento.   
È azzardato quello che sta per fare, significa mettersi a nudo e non farsi più guardare con gli stessi occhi di prima, Ermal ne è consapevole. Significa dire a Fabrizio _"questa è una parte della mia vita,"_ significa rischiare di suscitare nell'altro pena e pietà. Guarda il romano un'ultima volta.  
Sì, è giusto.   
Prende un grosso respiro e inizia a suonare.   
Ha la bocca impastata, avrebbe dovuto bere qualcosa prima di cominciare a cantare, ma ormai è troppo tardi, non può fermarsi.

_«Di bestie come te ce ne sono in giro e non è facile...»_

 

*

 

C'è solo un'altra persona che ha sentito quella canzone, e quella persona è Valentina. Ermal ha impiegato tutta l'adolescenza per ordinare i pensieri e mettere in musica le parole che aveva dentro da sempre.   
Con certe canzoni ci nasci dentro, un po' come il protagonista di Donnie Darko che dice di avere la tragedia nel sangue. 

Vabbè. 

Valentina aveva avuto quel privilegio, chiamiamolo così, perché affine a Ermal per moltissimi versi, in quel caso. Era una canzone che riguardava anche lei in prima persona e quando una notte, su una spiaggia simile a quella, si era aperta raccontando tutto perché _ho l'impressione di potermi fidare,_ Ermal aveva imbracciato la chitarra e iniziato a cantare. Aveva creduto che la ragazza non lo avrebbe giudicato e che, soprattutto, non lo avrebbe fissato con quello sguardo che tanto odia, un misto di pena e pietà che anche lei aveva imparato a conoscere molto presto.  
Prima d'allora l'aveva eseguita solo per se stesso e l'idea di condividere quella storia tanto intima con un altro essere umano, lo aveva inizialmente gettato nel panico. Ma quando alla fine lo aveva ringraziato per aver detto ciò che lei non era mai riuscita a spiegare, anche lui si era lasciato andare ai racconti. Erano finiti entrambi a piangere, spalla contro spalla, cuore contro cuore, in una notte buia e senza stelle. Forse era stato quello il motivo che li aveva portati a legarsi in modo definitivo, per quell'affinità che nasce dal dolore. 

 

*

 

Quando Ermal abbassa la chitarra, la sua unica preoccupazione è quella di guardare Fabrizio e provare a intravedere i suoi pensieri.   
Fabrizio è immobile, sembra bloccato, un fermo immagine di una persona che ne sta pensando di ogni. Nel suo sguardo, però, non ci sono pena e pietà, e tanto basta a risollevare un po' Ermal.   
_«Fabrizio... ti prego, di' qualcosa,»_ sussurra Ermal con il cuore in gola.   
Solo allora l'altro sembra riscuotersi e uscire dal suo mondo.

_«Vie' qua.»_

Ermal si ritrova tra le sue braccia, il naso premuto contro la pelle del suo collo. Per quanto il gesto sia stato più che improvviso, lo ricambia, cingendo il collo di Fabrizio affinché le dita sfiorino i capelli alla base della nuca. Respira piano il profumo di Fabrizio, un misto di dopobarba e nicotina, e cerca di concentrarsi sulle braccia che gli circondano la schiena.   
_«Mi spiace averti costretto a parlare. Mi dispiace, perdonami, se puoi,»_ sussurra il più grande a un tratto.   
Ermal scuote la testa, senza allontanarsi dal suo corpo.   
_«Non mi hai costretto a fare nulla.»_

Quella scena ha un ché di déjà vu, solo a ruoli invertiti. Ermal si chiede se Fabrizio si sia sentito altrettanto al sicuro, quando a ricevere l'abbraccio è stato lui; perché adesso, lì, contro il petto di Fabrizio, si sente stranamente protetto. Non è nemmeno sicuro di percepire più il rumore del mare: sente solo quello del battito cardiaco di Fabrizio, forte e regolare.  
 _«Ricordi quello che mi hai detto qualche giorno fa? Che se sei un sopravvissuto è perché sei abbastanza forte per vivere questa vita? Ecco: vale anche per te. Lo sai, vero?»_ gli chiede a voce bassa. 

_«E allora perché a me sembra di inciamparci ogni giorno in questa vita? Di non sapere come viverla?»_

Fabrizio si scosta quel poco che basta affinché possa poggiare le mani sulle guance di Ermal. Gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, mentre con i pollici gli carezza la pelle.   
_«È tutto normale, piccole', se chiama vivere. Se non cadi, non c'è divertimento, nun vivi,»_ risponde Fabrizio.   
Ermal cerca di ricambiare il sorriso, ma sente gli occhi pizzicare; cadono alcune lacrime, dai suoi occhi fino alle mani di Fabrizio, ma quest'ultimo non si ritrae.   
_«Chi non ha le ginocchia sbucciate, cadrà per tutta la vita,»_ dice con voce rotta.   
Fabrizio scoppia a ridere, annuendo.   
_«Giusto, giusto, che bravo poeta che sei, eh?»_ dice, poi, con sorpresa di Ermal, anche i suoi occhi si inumidiscono.   
Si riabbracciano forte. Ermal si lascia andare, scoppiando a piangere contro la spalla del più grande, che si limita a carezzargli i capelli in silenzio.   
Per la seconda volta in vita sua, quella notte, si confida. Lo fa con voce rotta, con le guance scavate dalle lacrime, interrompendosi ogni tanto per riprendere fiato. Fabrizio non gli mette fretta in alcun modo. Lo tiene stretto a sé, quasi cullandolo, senza parlare, solo facendogli sentire la propria presenza per nulla invadente.   
Quando Ermal finisce, si sente leggero. Provato, ma leggero. Fabrizio non si è ancora allontanato, e non sembra avere intenzione di farlo. Restano così, in silenzio e stretti stretti, finché Ermal non si sente pronto a guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi e Fabrizio non si permette di aggiungere qualche suo pensiero.  
E quando Valentina e Niccolò li raggiungono, molte ore più tardi, quella sembra ormai una parentesi lontana, qualcosa solo loro che nessuno conoscerà mai, che, per il momento, possono mettere da parte in favore di risate e chiacchiere in compagnia. 

_«Piccole', comunque c'hai 'na voce che fa venire i brividi.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io ho finito anche le parole per le note. Fatemi sapere i vostri pensieri! Alla prossima!


	11. Dimmi che differenza c'è tra l'amarsi e il volersi bene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

Sono passati giorni dalla notte di ferragosto, giorni trascorsi nella normalità più felice che Ermal ricordi da molto tempo. Niente di speciale, tutto di fantastico, per quanto sembri strano. Giorni che ha passato con gli amici ma, soprattutto, con Fabrizio.   
Dopo le confessioni di entrambi, è stato praticamente naturale il salto di qualità del loro rapporto, un rapporto molto più fisico e fatto di silenzi che non necessitano di parole, un toccasana per Ermal. Perché per quanto l'atto del parlare sia alla base di ogni rapporto sociale che si rispetti, potersi intendere con appena un'occhiata con un'altra persona, non ha prezzo. La complicità creatasi con Fabrizio sa di casa, molto simile a quella che aveva con suo fratello Rinald quando erano bambini; l'unica differenza è data dal modo in cui Fabrizio lo fa sentire. Con lui si trova bene, una definizione che può apparire riduttiva, ma che per lui significa invece tantissimo.   
Quando però il mattino del 20 agosto Ermal saluta Fabrizio dopo essere stati al mare insieme, si sente inquieto. E quell'inquietudine non va via neppure mentre torna a casa o fa la doccia, permane. L'idea di essersi legato così in fretta e, in particolare, così profondamente a qualcuno, lo manda ai matti.   
Non perché la cosa riguardi Fabrizio in particolare, perché gli fa strano. Passa il resto della mattina in balcone a fumare e pensare, due cose che vanno a braccetto. Non è abituato, Ermal, a voler bene in poco. Sa che esistono persone pronte a legarsi con facilità e che aprono all'istante le porte della loro vita quasi a chicchessia, ma lui non è mai stato tale.   
È importante saper capire chi accogliere nella propria quotidianità, una scelta che, secondo Ermal, riflette anche quanto bene si vuole alla propria persona. Perché, se ti ami, non permetti a potenziali tossicità di avvicinarsi.   
D'altra parte, anche quel concetto è per lui un po' astioso. Ermal, in passato, si è odiato tanto, tanto e a lungo. A oggi è solo una brutta parentesi da ricordare, ma ha ancora dei momenti alla odi et amo; forse anche per questo motivo ogni tanto si sente inadatto a dimostrare i propri sentimenti a terzi.   
La cosa spiegherebbe la rigidità che aveva con Valentina e, soprattutto, che ha provato nei confronti di Fabrizio. Perché Fabrizio, sin dal primo istante, dall'incontro (scontro?) sull'aliscafo, lo aveva colpito, e questo andava ammesso, almeno a se stesso. Era stato impossibile non pensare a lui, in un modo o in un altro, si era fatto largo nei suoi pensieri e lì era rimasto, dapprima dietro una tenda di indifferenza e antipatia, adesso...  
Ermal getta via l'ennesimo mozzicone.

Adesso non lo sa. 

Adesso non ha idea di cosa Fabrizio rappresenti per lui.   
Vorrebbe poter dire un amico, sarebbe molto più semplice, ma non se la sente, perché Fabrizio non è un amico come lo sono Vige, Montanari e gli altri. È qualcosa di più. Ma qualcosa è parecchio indefinito, può voler dire tutto o niente.   
Ermal non lo sa. Si sdraia a letto, fissando il soffitto alla ricerca di chissà quale illuminazione. Quando è in compagnia di Fabrizio, sente di non potersi trovare in nessun altro luogo: è in quello giusto, al sicuro. È un pensiero giusto? Ché poi, i pensieri, possono essere giusti o sbagliati? Non dal punto di vista etico, ma da quello ontologico. 

_L'essere è e non può non essere, il non essere non è e non può essere..._

Scuote con forza la testa, cercando di ricacciare in un angolo la filosofia del liceo. In quel momento è l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno.   
Afferra il blocchetto degli appunti sul comodino in dotazione del B&b, vi scrive in cima Fabrizio e inizia a pensare.   
_Come mi fa sentire?_   
_Felice,_ è il primo aggettivo che scrive.   
Lì, proprio in cima alla lista. A bruciapelo è la prima cosa alla quale ha pensato.   
_E poi?_   
_Sereno,_ che non è la stessa cosa, ma decisamente più profonda, almeno secondo lui.  
 _Al posto giusto._

C'era una canzone che Valentina adorava, un tempo, quando era fissata con un cantante uscito da X Factor, Lorenzo qualcosa, gli sembra. La canzone si chiamava _homeland_ e non ne ricorda bene il testo, però è piuttosto sicuro che il punto centrale giocasse sulla patria, _com'era? Sono in patria, il mio amore non può essere scosso, sono in patria, in un mondo che cambia sempre._

_"Tu metti le braccia intorno a me e io so di aver fatto bene."_

Faceva così, a un certo punto. Ed è più o meno quello che prova nei confronti di Fabrizio quando lo tocca: sa di aver fatto bene a permetterglielo, non gli dà per nulla fastidio, non gliene ha mai dato.   
Però perché sembra tutto così strano?  
Non sa quanto tempo rimane a fissare quel foglietto di carta sul quale non riesce più a scrivere, ma alla fine ha mal di testa.  
Ecco perché si decide, intorno alle due di pomeriggio, a fare una telefonata: 

_«Vale? Hai già pranzato?»_

 

*

 

Si accordano per andare in un ristorantino specializzato in pesce, uno dei tanti locali in cui Valentina è più che di casa, _così paghiamo pochissimo_ , ha borbottato lei al telefono quando Ermal l'ha chiamata; il suo tono di voce gli era parso strano, ma non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di porle delle domande, visto che lei gli aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia dopo aver specificato l'ora.   
Quando Ermal arriva, con i suoi dieci minuti sindacali di ritardo, non la trova: ed è strano, conoscendola. Si siede al tavolo, aspetta per altri quindici. Quando la vede arrivare è tentato di fare una battuta, ma l'espressione del suo viso lo convince a tacere. Valentina lo saluta a mezza bocca, sforzando un sorriso.   
_«Tutto bene?»_ chiede Ermal, preoccupato.   
Il suo sorriso aumenta un altro po'.  
 _«Benissimo!»_ trilla. _«Perché?»_  
 _«Hai una faccia...»_  
Lei fa un gesto con la mano, come a minimizzare la cosa.  
 _«È solo sonno arretrato. **EHILÀ ANNA!»**_   
Si interrompe, alzandosi in piedi per salutare la proprietaria del locale. Ermal la fissa con attenzione, alla ricerca di un indizio che possa confermare i suoi timori, ma non trova nulla: forse è vero che ha solo sonno. In fondo, in quei giorni non ha visto nessun strano cambiamento in lei. Si sta preoccupando per nulla, no?  
 _«Allora? Che succede, Erm?»_ chiede dopo aver ordinato per entrambi.   
Si versa un bicchiere d'acqua, ma poi lo lascia lì, decidendo che non ha sete. Torna a guardare Valentina negli occhi e si tranquillizza. 

_«Che differenza c'è tra l'amarsi e il volersi bene?»_

Valentina inarca un sopracciglio.  
 _«Sei tu il linguista tra i due, dimmelo tu,»_ ribatte con un sorrisetto.   
_«No no, sono serio. Che differenza c'è?»_ chiede serio. _«Ti prego.»_   
_«Ma perché lo chiedi a me, scusa?»_  
Ermal solleva le spalle.   
_«Ogni volta che ti chiedo qualcosa sai darmi la risposta giusta.»_  
 _«Stai parlando di te stesso, fenomeno.»_  
Ermal sbuffa.   
_«Ti. Prego. Non ho voglia di scherzare,»_ dice lentamente.   
Valentina apre la sua lattina di cola e ne beve un sorso, poi si lascia andare a un sospiro. Afferra la linguetta tra indice e pollice per muoverla avanti e indietro, poi, con disappunto di Ermal, inizia a canticchiare.   
_«Faccio a b c d con la linguetta della Cola per trovare il nome di un amore che mi corrisponda; cerco di forzare la tua iniziale, ma va sempre male,»_ recita tranquilla. _«Secondo me non c'è differenza,»_ risponde alla fine, la linguetta staccata dalla lattina.   
Ermal inclina un po' la testa. Si aspettava uno dei suoi soliti ragionamenti cavillosi e quella risposta lo sta lasciando deluso.   
_«In che senso? Come in angloamericano?»_ chiede.   
_«Beh, sì. Se ci pensi, non c'è poi tutta questa differenza.»_   
_«Non ti seguo.»_  
Valentina poggia le spalle allo schienale della sedia, alla ricerca di sostegno, la linguetta ancora tra le dita.   
_«Ma sì. Amare, voler bene... è sempre lo stesso sentimento. Nell'amare c'è il voler bene, nel voler bene c'è l'amore. Nei paesi anglofoni lo hanno capito e usano una sola espressione,»_ risponde passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
 _«I love you,»_ dice istintivamente Ermal, proprio mentre la proprietaria del locale gli poggia davanti il piatto.   
_«Uhuuu, ma che carino! È il tuo ragazzo?»_ chiede a Valentina.  
 _«No, è un mio caro amico,»_ risponde lei, ma questo non impedisce comunque a Ermal di non arrossire.  
 _«Ah, allora non ha detto che ti ama, ma che ti vuole bene.»_  
Valentina ridacchia.  
 _«Perché, non è la stessa cosa?»_  
La proprietaria scrolla le spalle, allontanandosi.   
_«Non è una cosa immediata,»_ le fa notare Ermal.  
Valentina sorride.  
 _«Tua madre, non dice forse che ti ama? Invece, secondo la nostra lingua e secondo le usanze comuni, dovrebbe solo dire che ti vuole bene. Magari moltissimo, incalcolabile, ma, per l'italiano, sempre di bene dovrebbe trattarsi, no?»_ spiega. _«Eppure si dice "l'amore di una madre," e altre cose simili.»_   
Ermal china lo sguardo sul suo piatto di pasta, per rialzarlo solo quando vede la mano di Valentina poggiarsi sulla sua e stringerla con affetto.   
_«Erm, l'amore è un solo, immenso sentimento, poco importa il modo in cui lo chiami,»_ sussurra con un piccolo sorriso. _«È lo stesso concetto della rosa in Shakespeare, ti piace così tanto e non te ne sei ricordato?»_ scherza, riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso. _«Non conta come lo chiami, solo come ti fa sentire. Tutto il resto, sono solo problemi che ci facciamo per timore o per chissà quale altro motivo.»_  
Ermal ricambia la stretta. Niente ragionamenti cavillosi, anzi, un pensiero semplicissimo, talmente tanto da apparire banale.   
Eppure lui non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato.  
 _«Siete voi italiani i complicati,»_ dice alla fine ridendo.   
Valentina si aggiunge alla sua risata.   
_«È vero, più complicati di noi nelle diverse sfumature dei termini, esistono solo gli orientali,»_ afferma. _«Ma poi, scusa, anche voi albanesi, non avete una sola espressione che racchiude le nostre?»_ domanda retorica.   
Ermal annuisce. Pazzesco che se ne sia dimenticato.   
_«Te dua.»_  
Lei annuisce.   
_«Te dua o te dua shum. Ti amo o ti amo tanto. Non c'era poi bisogno di andar a scomodare i paesi anglofoni. Adesso, possiamo mangiare prima che si freddi?»_  
Ermal ride ancora una volta. La osserva mangiare un paio di bocconi, come ipnotizzato.  
 _«Non mi chiedi perché ti ho fatto questa domanda?»_  
Valentina mastica per nulla turbata.   
_«Dovrei? Se l'hai fatta è per un motivo, non è necessario tu me lo dica per forza. Magari è solo una delle tue solite fisime, che ne so. Tanto, se hai voglia di parlare, sai che per te ci sono sempre, anche in piena notte,»_ risponde con la forchetta a mezz'aria.   
Ermal sorride grato.   
_«Vale? Grazie.»_   
Lei si limita ad ammiccare, poi pulisce con cura gli angoli della bocca.  
 _«Sei più tranquillo?»_  
Annuisce, ma sa di star mentendo. Perché se da una parte ha messo ordine tra i suoi pensieri, dall'altra è certo di aver sconvolto tutto. 

Quindi, dire di voler bene a Fabrizio, in un modo particolare, equivale ad affermare che si è innamorato di lui? 

 

*

 

_«Ti è piaciuto il pranzo?»_  
 _«Tutto buonissimo, ma mi ha messo a disagio il fatto che la proprietaria c'abbia offerto tutto.»_  
 _«Lo fa sempre con me, non preoccuparti, eri mio ospite.»_ Solo in quel momento Ermal la vede sbarazzarsi della linguetta della lattina, lanciandola in un cestino della spazzatura. _«Ti va di andare al bar per un dessert? Magari facciamo quattro chiacchiere.»_  
Ermal la guarda con attenzione. Non fa in tempo a rispondere o a formulare un qualsivoglia pensiero che il suo cellulare inizia a squillare.   
_«Pronto?»_  
 _«Ao', che stai a fa'? Te va d'anna' a suona'? Manca poco al 24 e so' nervoso!»_  
 _«A suonare? Adesso?»_ ripete Ermal guardando Valentina. _«Veramente...»_ Lei, intuendo di chi si tratti, sorride e gli fa cenno di accettare. _«Aspetta un attimo.»_ Copre il ricevitore con una mano. _«Sicura che non ti dispiaccia?»_   
Valentina scuote la testa.   
_«Figurati, è Fabrizio, ti pare? Vai, divertiti e salutamelo.»_  
Ermal la ringrazia, poi torna al telefono. _«Arrivo, dove ci vediamo?»_ chiede. Conclude la telefonata, saluta Valentina e si avvia per la sua strada, salvo poi voltarsi. **_«VALE!_** _Ma che lettera ti è uscita dalla lattina?»_  
In lontananza la vede scrollare le spalle.   
_«Bah, una consonante.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in spaventoso ritardo e il capitolo non mi soddisfa per niente.  
> Tutto nella norma, insomma.  
> Tranquilli, scomparire non scompaio, lo sapete, ma non sapevo proprio che scrivere, avevo in mente solo un titolo. È stato un parto ahahah.  
> Anyway, spero vi piaccia almeno un pochino. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Vi mando un fortissimo abbraccio e ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo! Ciaoooo.


	12. Volevo solo scomparire in un tuo abbraccio...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_«Sta' calmo, non fai che provare da inizio agosto, e hai ancora tutto domani.»_  
 _«No che non sto calmo! Faccio schifo, sono una pippa!»_  
 _«Fabrizio Mobrici, di cazzate te ne ho sentite dire tante da quando ti conosco, ma questa è decisamente la migliore.»_  
 _«Non ti ci mettere anche tu!»_  
 _«And the award, Best Cazzata 2018, goes to...»_  
 _«Ma che sta a di'?»_  
Ermal non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, poi dà un buffetto a Valentina per farla smettere.  
 _«Nulla nulla,»_ tranquillizza Fabrizio. _«Però ascoltami, devi calmarti sul serio. In questi giorni hai provato così tanto che rischi di perdere la voce!»_  
 _«Se ti sgoli prima di domani sera ti prenderò a schiaffi, avvertito,»_ afferma Valentina. _«Adesso scusatemi, ma ho i tuoi musicisti a cui badare e il tuo protetto da recuperare.»_  
 _«Nic? 'Ndo' sta? Ora che ce penso è 'n po' che non lo vedo.»_  
 _«Si è perso a Canneto, cioè, ha perso il bus e non sa come tornare. Vado a recuperarlo.»_  
 _«Ma sa che ne passa uno ogni dieci minuti?»_  
Valentina sorride a Ermal.   
_«No, questo è il punto. Lo vado a prendere, così facciamo prima.»_ Circonda Ermal per le spalle e avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio. _«Ti affido Fabrizio, fallo calmare, sennò mi muore sul serio prima di domani sera. Ah, non farlo mangiare.»_  
 _«Perché? Cos'è, un gremlin?»_  
 _«Me l'ha detto Nic: se mangia quando è così agitato rischia di sentirsi male come se avesse bevuto.»_   
_«Altro? Tipo non farlo bagnare?»_  
Lei scoppia a ridere.   
_«Non perderlo e non fatemi preoccupare.»_  
 _«Ao', che state a confabula' voi due?»_  
 _«Niente. Mi raccomando, Brì. A dopo!»_   
Ermal la segue allontanarsi con lo sguardo, poi torna a concentrarsi su Fabrizio, pallido come un fantasma.  
 _«Ma sei sul serio così nervoso?»_  
 _«Te pare che sto a recita'? T'ho detto che mi innervosisco facilmente.»_   
Ermal gli sorride, intenerito. Gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia, poi poggia la fronte contro la sua tempia.  
 _«Dai, esagerato. Andiamo in spiaggia, così magari ti calmi?»_  
L'altro annuisce.   
_«Però forse dovrei portare la chitarra per provare...»_  
 ** _«NO!_** _O te la getto in mare.»_  
 _«Nun oseresti.»_  
 _«Non vuoi scoprirlo.»_

 

*

 

_«Dillo.»_  
 _«Okay: avevi ragione tu, me so' calmato.»_  
 _«Ne sono contento.»_  
 _«No, sei contento perché ti ho appena detto che avevi ragione.»_  
 _«Ehi, stronzo! Guarda che m'importa sul serio di averti calmato!»_ Fabrizio si volta su un fianco per guardarlo, poi scoppia a ridere. _«Ora che hai?»_  
 _«Niente, è che hai una faccia troppo divertente! Sei quasi tenero. Quasi.»_  
Ermal apre la bocca per replicare, poi la richiude e si mette semplicemente a ridere con Fabrizio. Allunga le braccia per spingerlo nuovamente supino, poi gli blocca le braccia sulla testa e inizia a fargli il solletico.  
 _«Rimangiatelo! Ho una reputazione da mantenere!»_ esclama.  
 _«Ho detto che sei tenero, mica che sei un orsetto del cuore!»_  
 _«È la stessa cosa!»_  
 _«Ma no! Te, resti stronzo pure quanno dormi!»_  
Ermal si blocca, la testa inclinata in un lato.  
 _«Ecco, questa è una cosa carina da dirmi,»_ dice, ma poco convinto, impegnato com'è a guardare l'espressione sul volto di Fabrizio. Sta sorridendo, gli occhi leggermente strizzati a causa del sole troppo forte o delle risa, questo è difficile da definire.

_«Oh, te sei incantato?»_

_Sì, come la prima volta che ti ho visto,_ vorrebbe rispondere, ma non lo fa, limitandosi a sorridere.  
 _«Scusa, hai detto qualcosa?»_  
 _«Sì, che hai un concetto strano di "carino." Tu a che pensavi?»_  
 _«Pensavo a quanto sei scemo,»_ risponde.   
_«Mica tanto, forse tra i due sei tu quello più scemo.»_  
Ermal scivola nuovamente al suo fianco, fino a far toccare le loro spalle.   
_«Perché sarei io quello più scemo?»_  
 _«Boh, forse perché sei un talento e nun te esibisci pe' paura.»_  
 _«Ha parlato il nervoso...»_  
 _«Ma io alla fine sul palco ce salgo.»_ Mette una mano tra i capelli, carezzandogli la cute. _«Piccole', ma de che c'hai paura?»_  
Ermal non risponde. Si accuccia contro il più grande, fino ad avere lo sguardo nascosto dalla sua T-shirt. Fabrizio ha un odore buono, di ammorbidente e qualche strano dopobarba che solo lui sa dove trovare. Sa un po' di casa, non di casa sua, di una casa e basta, una dove ti piace stare e torneresti tanto volentieri.   
Fabrizio infila un braccio sotto il suo corpo per avvicinarlo ancor di più a sé, lo bacia sulla fronte e passa le dita sulla schiena in modo pigro.   
_«Ecco, mo' sì che sembri un orsetto del cuore.»_ Ermal ridacchia. _«Non mi dici di rimangiarmelo?»_   
Preme la fronte contro il suo petto.   
_«No, se lo dici tu va bene,»_ risponde piano.   
Non può vederlo, ma sa che sta sorridendo. Lo capisce quando lo sente poggiare la sua testa sulla propria e aumentare di più la stretta.   
Ermal si concede di chiudere gli occhi. Si sente protetto tra quelle braccia, lui che protetto ci si era sentito solo tra quelle di sua madre da bambino, lui che da protetto, per bene, era diventato un protettore.

_"Erm, ti amo, ti voglio bene, è la stessa cosa."_

No, non per bene. Per amore.

Si concentra sul battito del cuore dell'altro.   
Sul fatto che, nonostante ci siano più di 35°, lui in quell'abbraccio ci scomparirebbe tanto volentieri.   
Si concentra sugli occhi dell'altro, stanchi, ma incredibilmente vivaci. 

_Sì, è la stessa cosa._

 

*

 

Quando Ermal riapre gli occhi, il sole sta tramontando e il viso di Fabrizio è pericolosamente vicino. Mugugna, si stropiccia gli occhi e resta fermo dov'è, ché circondato dal braccio di Fabrizio sta proprio bene. Il cellulare che gli vibra in tasca lo obbliga a mosse da contorsionista per recuperarlo senza svegliare l'altro.   
È solo Valentina che, come di prassi, si preoccupa se entrambi spariscono per più di un'ora.   
No, okay, stavolta son cinque. 

Da Valentina:  
 _Non è colpa mia se siete le uniche teste di cazzo di cui mi importi al mondo!_

Da Ermal:   
_La mia e quella di Bizio?_

Da Valentina:  
 _La tua, la sua e quella di Nic. Se avete bisogno passate a cercarmi a casa, io vado a riposarmi 5(0) minuti._

Ermal ridacchia. Posa il cellulare e cerca di riaddormentarsi, senza successo. Fabrizio, al contrario, continua a dormire beato. Impiega quel vuoto di tempo perdendosi a scostargli i capelli dalla fronte, facendo attenzione a non esercitare troppa pressione.   
Non ricorda quale sia stata l'ultima volta in cui è stato in grado di addormentarsi accanto a un altro essere umano che non fosse un famigliare. Nel dormire con qualcuno c'è un'intimità molto alta, perché cadono muraglie e difese varie.   
Insomma, dormendo si è allo stadio di vulnerabilità più grande. È pericoloso, se ci si pensa. Ma è un po' stupido fare pensieri simili, se quello accanto cui ha dormito è Fabrizio. Fabrizio è Fabrizio; ha creato una sua categoria a parte nel cuore di Ermal e ci si è stabilito senza troppe cerimonie. 

_"Mo' sto qua, provace a cacciarme, vediamo se ce la fai."_

_Sarà andata così._

Lo lascia dormire per qualche altro minuto poi, più per il fatto che ormai è sera e che inizia a sentirsi a disagio per il suo fissarlo senza alcun ritegno, si convince a svegliarlo.   
_«Bizio? Bizio?»_ lo chiama a voce bassa. Lo scuote appena, per poi cambiare metodo e decidere di svegliarlo carezzandogli la testa. _«Bizio?»_ Quello borbotta qualcosa, prima di affondare il naso contro il collo di Ermal, molto contrariato dai suoi tentativi di strapparlo al sonno. _«So che sei stanco, guarda che occhiaie da panda che hai, ma non posso lasciarti dormire qui,»_ continua lui ridacchiando.   
Dopo qualche altro minuto di moine, Fabrizio si stacca e apre gli occhi.   
O almeno ci prova.   
_«'Mmazza che stronzo, stavo dormendo così bene,»_ si lamenta.   
_«Quante "emme" hai usato?»_  
Sul volto del romano, compare un mezzo sorriso.  
 _«Solo due,»_ dice sbadigliando. _«Si nun era pe' te, non rischiavo d'addormentarmi in spiaggia.»_  
 _«Perché sarebbe colpa mia?»_  
 _«Perché sei tu il primo che si è addormentato, e non ho ancora capito come.»_  
 _«Perché sei noioso da morire, che c'è da capire?»_ Fabrizio si incupisce, poi si volta di scatto dall'altra parte, dandogli le spalle. Ermal sbuffa divertito. _«E dai, scherzavo! Mica m'avrai creduto!»_ Si mette a sedere a gambe conserte, poi lo guarda con attenzione. _«Mobrici! Smettila di fare l'offeso per cazzate!»_  
Dall'altro, il silenzio più totale. Ermal alza prima gli occhi al cielo, poi, a forza, cerca di poggiare il mento sulla spalla del più grande. _«Daiiii, stavo scherzando,»_ pigola. _«Mi perdoni?»_  
Fabrizio si volta appena. Lo guarda per quelli che a Ermal appaiono minuti interminabili, poi sbozza un sorriso e lo cattura in un abbraccio.  
 _«Volevo vedere quanto riuscivo a mortificarti, ma non ce la faccio a tenerti il muso,»_ dice contro il suo collo.   
_«Allora lo stronzo tra i due sei tu!»_ Fabrizio scoppia a ridere. Si tira a sedere, portando Ermal con sé e scompigliandogli i capelli. _«Ehi! Piantala!»_  
 _«None, te lo meriti!»_  
Continuano a ridere, tanto in spiaggia ci sono solo loro e non corrono il rischio di dar fastidio a nessuno. Ermal cerca di divincolarsi, Fabrizio gli stringe prima i polsi, poi le mani.   
A poco a poco le loro dita aderiscono, sino a intrecciarsi. Fabrizio ha mani grandi che riescono a contenere alla perfezione quelle di Ermal, sembrano fatte apposta.   
Per un momento Ermal crede che nella sua vita ha stretto innumerevoli mani, solo per poter arrivare a quelle di Fabrizio, perfette "a cucchiaio" sulle sue, più delicate e longilinee. 

Per un istante, appena un battito di ciglia, Ermal pensa che sarebbe bellissimo baciare Fabrizio, così, senza troppi preamboli, forse nemmeno baciarlo nel vero senso del termine, ma almeno sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie. 

Perciò, quando Fabrizio si sporge per spingerlo all'indietro e farlo ruzzolare sulla sabbia, nel secondo esatto in cui le loro fronti sono più o meno allineate e molto vicine e gli occhi di Fabrizio lo stanno guardando dritto nel suoi, proprio in quel secondo, Ermal smette di pensare per agire.   
Chiude gli occhi e lo bacia. 

È un bacio così breve che, non fosse per la sensazione che Ermal prova alla bocca dello stomaco, potrebbe affermare di esserselo immaginato. Ha la gola asciutta, il cuore che batte troppo forte per un semplice corpo umano.   
Fabrizio ha lo sguardo sbarrato, l'espressione confusa, sorpresa, Ermal proprio non lo sa. È già pronto a borbottare delle scuse, non sa quali, ma deve inventare qualcosa alla svelta. Cerca di lasciar andare le mani di Fabrizio, ma quest'ultimo le trattiene nelle sue, anzi, ne aumenta la pressione. Un timido sorriso gli compare sul volto mentre, stavolta, è lui ad avvicinarsi. Si ferma a un palmo da Ermal, pochi centimetri, abbastanza per farlo boccheggiare. 

_«Ammazza, piccole', ce ne hai messo di tempo,»_ soffia. 

Poi annulla completamente la distanza. Ermal se lo ritrova addosso senza avere il tempo di formulare anche una frase minima.  
Ma la cosa gli va benissimo.   
Fabrizio ha le labbra piene e screpolate, la bocca che sa di menta e nicotina, e le mani che premono in modo delicato sulla sua schiena. Ermal si lascia andare, sicuro di poterlo fare, permettendosi di stringere la sua t-shirt tra le dita per tenerlo più vicino.   
Si allontanano per riprendere fiato. Ermal non sa bene come reagire, non gli è mai capitato di baciare un uomo, anzi, non gli è mai capitato di baciare qualcuno che desiderava così tanto; ma quando Fabrizio fa combaciare le loro fronti e con il pollice gli carezza le labbra sorridendo, capisce, per l'ennesima volta, che è inutile pensare e preoccuparsi troppo.   
Fabrizio è Fabrizio. Questo è quanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh... Lascio a voi i commenti, io non saprei che dire.  
> (Va a nascondersi sotto terra.)


	13. ... Confondermi con te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»
> 
> «Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»
> 
> «Dici?»
> 
> «Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre.»

_«Aspetta, aspetta: io ti piacevo?»_  
 _«Me sei piaciuto da quando c'hanno presentati. Aspettavo che te facessi avanti.»_  
 _«Scusa, ma perché non hai fatto tu il primo passo?»_  
 _«Eh, perché sei più piccolo, cercavo di capire se potevo piacerti... cose così. Me so' panicato parecchio, sai?»_  
 _«Non avevo mai baciato un uomo prima di te.»_  
Fabrizio inclina la testa, poi si lascia andare a un risolino divertito. Gli scompiglia i capelli, _«se può consolarti, sei stato bravino.»_  
Ermal scoppia a ridere, nascondendo il volto rosso per l'imbarazzo contro il petto del più grande.  
 _«Cretino. E io a disperarmi per giorni perché non capivo cosa provavo per te.»_  
 _«Te sei disperato per me? Potrei commuovermi.»_  
Ermal volta appena il capo per poter osservare Fabrizio dalla sua posizione privilegiata. Sa che lo sta prendendo in giro in modo bonario e la cosa, invece di infastidirlo, lo riscalda dentro.  
 _«Beh, quando passi una vita a esser convinto che ti piacciano le donne e poi invece... e poi boh, arrivi tu, ti guardo negli occhi e non capisco più niente. Disperarmi è stata la cosa più ovvia,»_ ammette.  
Fabrizio gli scocca un'occhiata divertita. Gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia con il naso, in modo tenero e giocoso. Che Fabrizio fosse un tipo affettuoso, Ermal l'ha capito sin dalla loro prima uscita; ma ora gode di quelle piccole attenzioni da tutta un'altra prospettiva, e non potrebbe esserne più felice.  
 _«Sono molto orgoglioso di me stesso,»_ risponde lui senza smettere di sorridere. _«Come ti senti?»_  
Ermal solleva le spalle.  
 _«Bene. Semplicemente bene,»_ si lascia scappare. _«Tu?»_  
 _«Idem.»_ Ermal sorride a 32 denti, permette all'altro di scompigliargli i capelli. _«Quindi tu, cioè, noi, no, io...»_  
 _«Bizio?»_  
Fabrizio morde con forza il labbro inferiore, tenendo lo sguardo basso per qualche istante.  
 _«Cosa siamo?»_ chiede serio, un velo di preoccupazione palpabile negli occhi.  
Ermal quasi sobbalza sul posto. Deglutisce un paio di volte.  
 _«Ci serve per forza un'etichetta?»_ chiede di rimando.  
Fabrizio corruccia lo sguardo.  
 _«N-No, però...»_  
Ermal afferra la sua mano, portandola al proprio petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
 _«Siamo due persone che si sono trovate e che si vogliono molto bene: non è forse sufficiente?»_ media.  
Fabrizio gli sorride. Con il dito, traccia il contorno di un cuore dove Ermal gli sta ancora tenendo la mano.  
 _«Hai ragione.»_  
 _«Io ho sempre ragione.»_  
Fabrizio gli rifila un pugnetto al centro dello stomaco, poi lo avvicina a sé e gli schiocca un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Ermal si limita a sorridere.

 

*

 

Ciò che Ermal non ha detto ad alta voce ma solo pensato e anche per pochissimi secondi, timoroso com'era che Fabrizio potesse scorgergli sul volto qualcosa, è che ha paura.  
Anche la sola idea di legarsi ulteriormente a lui mediante un'etichetta, lo spaventa e lo manda ai matti al tempo stesso. Di relazioni ne ha avute, ma per quanto bene possa aver voluto a ognuna delle ragazze della sua vita, si è sempre trattato di relazioni tipiche di un adolescente; Fabrizio, rischia di diventare, (essere?), qualcosa di più serio, e lui non si sente affatto pronto. D'altra parte, al suo fianco si sente a dir poco felice, al sicuro. Forse, dovrebbe solo decidersi a lasciarsi andare un po', a pensare meno con la testa e più col cuore, a preoccuparsi meno e più a godersi quei momenti così belli nella loro semplicità.  
Ma non sa se ci riuscirà.

 

*

 

_«Io non sono gay.»_  
Valentina lo fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato, poi torna a concentrarsi sulla sua brioche al gelato.  
 _«Non te l'avevo chiesto, ma... okay,»_ risponde.  
 _«No, era per puntualizzare. Non che abbia qualcosa contro, lo sai, ma...»_  
 _«Oddio fermati! Sembri quelli che iniziano un discorso dicendo "io non sono razzista, ma..." Sul serio, fermati.»_  
 _«E dai!»_  
 _«Non volevo mandarti nel panico chiedendoti come trovavi quel ragazzo su Instagram,»_ lo prende in giro, alludendo quando a qualche minuto prima gli ha chiesto un parere sulla sua cotta. _«Sei strano. Più del solito, intendo.»_  
È il momento: Ermal non l'ha portata in quel bar terribilmente caro solo per dilapidare le sue finanze.

_«Ho baciato Fabrizio.»_

Lo dice in un sol respiro, mandando fuori tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni. Resta in sospeso per studiare la reazione dell'amica, la quale è rimasta con la brioche a mezz'aria. La riabbassa con cautela, lo guarda un po', poi espira.  
 _«Oddio finalmente! Non ne potevo più di quegli sguardi sognanti! Che palle! Almeno adesso posso urlarvi di andare a tubare lontano da me!»_ urla. _«Lode a Freddy Mercury e George Michael! Ma a Nic lo avete detto? No, perché ci siamo giocati una pizza. Ovviamente io ho scommesso sul fatto che saresti riuscito a farti avanti, eh, se non è amicizia questa, imbranato come sei...»_  
Ermal è senza parole, tanto che ha aperto leggermente la bocca per replicare ed è invece rimasto così, incapace di trovare qualcosa da dire.  
 _«Tu... Cosa?»_ articola alla fine.  
 _«Io? Che c'entro io? L'hai baciato tu, mica io, purtroppo.»_  
Scuote la testa, esasperato.  
 _«Che?»_  
 _«Dico solo che Fabrizio l'avevo visto prima io, e te lo cedo per pura amicizia. Però cavolo se avrei voglia di baciarlo...»_  
 ** _«PERCHÉ_** _pensavi mi piacesse?»_ chiede, trattenendo un urlo.  
 _«Perché, non è così?»_  
 _«Certo, ma... come fai ad averlo capito, scusa?»_  
 _«Troppa confidenza.»_  
 _«Che significa, anche noi abbiamo troppa confidenza...»_  
 _«Ti lasciavi toccare i capelli.»_  
 _«Ma che c'entra...»_  
 _«Lo guardavi estasiato.»_  
 _«Sei una bugiarda...»_  
 _«Ogni volta che ti sfiorava anche solo per sbaglio, arrossivi come un idiota. Dai, la mia vita sentimentale fa schifo, ma quelle degli altri sono per me un libro aperto, questo è quanto,»_ sentenzia tornando a mangiare.  
Ermal non può fare a meno di fissarla sconvolto.  
 _«Visto che avevi capito tutto, potevi anche darmi un aiutino, Miss Lisa Simpson,»_ la rimbrotta scocciato.  
 _«Ceeeeeeerto, così per il semplice gusto di non darmi ragione, ti saresti allontanato da Fabrizio e non vi sareste mai baciati. No, grazie, tra moglie e marito non si mette il dito.»_  
 _«Ti sto odiando.»_  
 _«Tanto quanto odi Fabrizio.»_ Si scrutano seri per qualche istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere divertiti. _«Scherzi a parte, sono contenta. Siete un sacco carini insieme, si vede che vi volete bene.»_  
Ermal arrossisce, gira la cannuccia nel suo milkshake.  
 _«È strano.»_  
 _«Cosa?»_  
Solleva le spalle, guarda i turisti seduti intorno a loro.  
 _«Me, Fabrizio, la situazione,»_ risponde.  
 _«Cos'è che ti perplime? Che sia un uomo?»_ indaga lei.  
 _«Anche, seppur in minima parte,»_ ammette. _«Insomma, nella mia vita sono sempre stato con donne, te la ricordi la mia ultima ragazza, no?»_  
 _«Come dimenticare Silvia? La femminilità al cubo. A proposito, ho sentito che è stata in vacanza in Egitto, dice che mi ha comprato una piccola piramide!»_  
 ** _«E DAI!_** _Lascia star Silvia!»_  
Valentina ride.  
 _«Scusa. Beh, capisco tu possa sentirti un attimo disorientato dal fatto che Fabrizio sia un uomo, e che uomo,»_ aggiunge a voce più bassa facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo, _«ma te l'ho detto l'altra volta al ristorante: l'importante è come ti fa sentire, tutto il resto è nulla. Come ti fa sentire?»_ Ermal sorride. _«Oh, capisco, vomitevole.»_  
 _«Sei gelosa.»_  
 _«No, è oggettivamente parlando disgustoso, cerco di passarci su solo perché siete voi due.»_

Ermal le schizza in faccia un po' di milkshake, poi torna serio, _«non è solo questo. È che... non so spiegartelo. È diverso. Mi fa sentire in un altro modo, molto diverso da quello che provavo con Silvia.»_  
 _«E questa cosa ti spaventa?»_  
La guarda, si morde il labbro.  
 _«Forse. La felicità mi spaventa, terrorizza anche te, quindi sai cosa intendo dire,»_ dice lentamente. _«Solo...»_ gonfia le guance, sospira. _«Io ce l'ho sempre fatta da solo, non voglio dipendere così tanto da qualcuno. Ha senso ciò che dico?»_  
 _«La verità? No.»_ Gli sorride, finisce la brioche. _«Il problema non è farcela da soli o meno, Erm, anch'io sono bravissima in questo, non faccio altro da anni: solo che a un certo punto non ti va più. Ti stanchi. Che male c'è ad appoggiarsi a qualcuno di speciale, quando hai la fortuna di trovarlo?»_

Ci pensa su, ma non trova una risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Come state? Spero abbiate passato delle buone feste! Perdonate l'increscioso ritardo. Scrivere questo capitolo è stato molto difficile, così come lo sarà scrivere il prossimo. (O i prossimi due, non ho ancora deciso. Il fatto è che io le cose carine e coccolose, le cose che "vanno bene," non so scriverle.)  
> Se può consolarvi, però, ci sono un mucchio di capitoli già belli e pronti, ai quali manca solo qualche rifinitura, e che fanno parte della seconda parte della storia, (perdonate il gioco di parole.)  
> Forse non l'ho mai detto, ma nella mia mente, ho sempre concepito questa storia come divisa in due parti, e noi siamo ancora nella prima. Non manca tanto alla fine di quest'ultima  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Intanto vi mando un grande abbraccio e ringrazio di cuore tutti voi che continuate a seguire questa storia, la commentate e stellinate: grazie! Alla prossima!


	14. La felicità non è una truffa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»
> 
> «Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»
> 
> «Dici?»
> 
> «Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre.»

_«Ti serve un concerto ogni sera per vestirti così bene?»_  
Fabrizio si volta di scatto, poi scoppia a ridere divertito.  
 _«Ma zitto, parli te che pari sempre un damerino!»_  
Ermal si avvicina. Con dita gentili gli sistema il colletto della camicia bianca.  
 _«Preferisco la sostanza,»_ dice. _«Come ti senti?»_  
 _«Emozionatissimo, ma aver obbligato il direttore artistico a fa' entra' in camerino solo Valentina e nessun altro assistente, me sta aiutando,»_ risponde.  
 _«Oddio, non so se hai fatto bene, lei sembra più emozionata di te, l'ho sentita urlare persino contro Niccolò.»_  
 _«Niccolò c'ha le spalle larghe, ma non so se abbastanza per reggere Valentina.»_ Ridono per qualche secondo, _«e poi, la cosa che davvero mi tranquillizza, è averti qui,»_ aggiunge prendendogli la mano.  
Ermal sorride. Ne carezza il dorso con il pollice, disegnando il sole nero disegnato su esso, _«sarai fantastico, ne sono certo.»_  
 _«Lo spero. C'è un sacco di gente.»_  
 _«Abbiamo fatto un po' di pubblicità.»_  
 _«Mmm, non so come prendere la cosa. Piuttosto, mi aspetti, vero?»_  
 _«Dove vuoi che vada? Qui dentro c'è anche la birra.»_  
 _«Ce la fai a non fare il coglione per cinque minuti?»_ chiede serio Fabrizio prima di scoppiare a ridere. _«Ah, senti, un'altra cosa: ti va di guardare i fuochi d'artificio con me? O devo mettermi in ginocchio e pregarti?»_  
Ermal arriccia il naso, _«finiscila, non si pregano neanche i santi,»_ dice, poi, notando l'espressione un po' mortificata di Fabrizio, torna sui suoi passi. _«Scusa, non ce l'ho con te. È che ho qualche problema nei confronti delle preghiere: hanno il sentore di promesse non mantenute, mi spiego?»_  
Fabrizio lo bacia sulla guancia, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
 _«Sempre a pija' posizione su qualunque cosa te, vero?»_ fa retorico ridacchiando. _«Niente più preghiere.»_  
 _«Però ci vengo a vedere i fuochi con te, certo che vengo,»_ dice Ermal sorridendo. _«Conosco anche un posto dove si vedono in modo perfetto: se facciamo il nome di Valentina abbiamo i posti assicurati.»_  
 _«Credo sia lo stesso che mi ha consigliato lei stessa questo pomeriggio.»_  
 _«Adesso le chiedi anche consigli?»_  
Ridono ancora una volta, quando la tenda del gazebo si apre; istintivamente, Ermal si allontana da Fabrizio, ma quest'ultimo, non sembra aver fatto caso al movimento.  
 _«Non si bussa?»_ chiede cercando di sviare l'attenzione.  
Valentina sbuffa, Niccolò si limita a soffocare una risata.  
 _«Col cavolo che busso a un gazebo, e poi qual è la cosa più grave che potevamo trovare? Voi due che limonate? Posso sopportare, ho visto un tizio al pronto soccorso con una mano completamente distrutta, voi non potete fare più senso di così. Tu, Nic?»_  
 _«Ho visto due miei amici sboccare l'intera cena dell'all you can eat dopo essersi ubriacati,»_ risponde.  
 _«Visto? Abbiamo lo stomaco forte!»_  
Mentre Ermal solleva lo sguardo al soffitto, ponderando se sia più conveniente continuare a battibeccare o star zitto, Fabrizio sembra piacevolmente divertito.  
 _«E tu avresti chiesto consiglio a questa qui?»_ gli chiede.  
Fabrizio le circonda le spalle con un braccio, avvicinandola a sé.  
 _«E daiiii, è così caruccia!»_ risponde.  
 _«E daiiii, sono così caruccia!»_ ripete Valentina sorridendo in modo sornione. _«Comunque, cinque minuti ed esci, okay grande artista?»_  
 _«Solo cinque?»_  
 _«Solo cinque, scusa amico. Erm, tranquillizzalo tu, noi usciamo a vedere che sia tutto a posto.»_  
Ermal incrocia le braccia al petto.  
 _«No, tu esci solo perché vuoi osservare tutti dall'alto in basso e vantarti del fatto che per questa sera, grazie al volere dell'artista, hai una posizione più alta del direttore artistico che tanto odi,»_ sviscera guardandola male.  
Lei sorride.  
 _«Come mi conosci tu, solo il mio pizzaiolo.»_   
Esce, poi la testa di Nic fa di nuovo capolino dalla porta, _«sul serio, cinque minuti o Valentina ti trascina fuori per i piedi,»_ avverte Fabrizio prima di scomparire.  
Lui congiunge le mani e si tortura le dita con meticolosa attenzione. Ermal gliele allontana, riprendendo il suo piccolo massaggio, questa volta nei confronti dei palmi bianchi, non tatuati.  
 _«Ci sono io qua dietro,»_ sussurra. _«Guarderò tutto il concerto. Se vorrai, potrai scender giù abbandonando lo spettacolo e io ti aiuterò nella fuga, ma preferirei non lo facessi.»_ Fabrizio sorride in modo tenero, guardandolo negli occhi e inclinando appena il capo, _«che c'è?»_  
Scuote piano la testa.  
 _«Nulla. Pensavo solo che sei quello che non mi aspettavo, tutto qui,»_ risponde.  
Ermal rimane un attimo in silenzio. _Sono quello che non aspettava,_ e pensa che nemmeno lui lo aspettava, anzi, neppure lo immaginava.  
 _«La prendo per una cosa bella,»_ dice alla fine.  
 _«E lo è.»_  
Si sorridono per l'ennesima volta, poi qualche tonfo alla porta del gazebo cattura la loro attenzione, **_«SENTITE? STO BUSSANDO, SONO BRAVISSIMA, EDUCATISSIMA, PURISSIMA, ALTISSIMA, TUTTI I SUPERLATIVI DELLA LEVISSIMA CHE VOLETE, MA SE FABRIZIO NON ESCE ENTRO 15 SECONDI BUTTO GIÙ TUTTO!»_**  
 _«Sentito il capo? Vado,»_ dice Fabrizio mordendosi il labbro.  
 _«Fermo, fermo.»_ Ermal lo afferra per il viso: lo bacia con attenzione, il più a lungo possibile, cercando di imprimere per bene nella sua mente il sapore dell'altro, _«adesso, puoi andare.»_  
Fabrizio gli strizza l'occhio, poi corre via. Ermal lo osserva salire la scaletta, calcare il palco e salutare la folla che lo accoglie con un applauso.  
Bello è proprio bello, e non si riferisce all'aspetto estetico.

 

*

 

Il concerto è stato fantastico, ma il riscontro del pubblico ancor di più. Dopo i primi momenti di incertezza, Fabrizio si è lasciato andare completamente, mettendosi anche a scherzare e dialogare. Ora si sta solo godendo il meritato applauso.  
 _«Ci sono delle persone che vorrei ringraziare: al di là dei miei musicisti, che vi ho già presentato, ringrazio di cuore anche un carissimo amico, Niccolò, che è il ragazzo che avete sentito alla tastiera. È single, poi magari vi allungo il numero.»_ Dalla folla, oltre a risate e urletti vari, si leva anche una voce che sovrasta le altre per esclamare _vogliamo anche il tuo!_ Fabrizio scoppia a ridere di cuore, _«no no, io son già impegnato...»_  
A Ermal si blocca un attimo il respiro. Sente il cuore accelerargli, vede Fabrizio continuare a parlare sul palco sorridendo, ma non riesce in alcun modo a sentirlo, quasi come si rifiutasse di registrare quei suoni. Non sente neppure cosa Valentina, al suo fianco, gli abbia appena detto con espressione felice. Si passa una mano sul viso, poi tra i capelli. Entra nel gazebo e afferra una bottiglietta per un sorso d'acqua.

_"Io son già impegnato."_

Deglutisce a fatica mentre ripensa alle parole di appena qualche attimo fa. Perché si sente così? Sospira, abbandona la bottiglia ed esce di nuovo fuori, sente persino un po' di freddo, adesso. Fabrizio deve aver chiamato Valentina sul palco, altrimenti la sua presenza lassù non si spiega, dal momento che preferirebbe gettarsi in mare vestita piuttosto che salirci. Li osserva abbracciarsi davanti a tutti, ma lui non riesce a pensare ad altro che alla frase di Fabrizio.  
Impegnato... è così che si sente?  
Impegnato.  
Impegno.  
Ermal non crede di aver preso un impegno. Non ancora, almeno, è troppo presto, non ce n'è ragione. O sì?  
Non lo sa, Ermal proprio non lo sa. Vuole un bene particolare a Fabrizio, è entrato nella sua vita senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno, ma soprattutto gli è entrato in circolo troppo in fretta, come quando bevi un super alcolico a stomaco vuoto, forse gli si è anche aperto un buco, nello stomaco; ma questo non implica alcun impegno da parte sua o è il contrario?  
Si morde le labbra, tossicchia un paio di volte. Quando Fabrizio scende dal palco, gli arriva contro come lanciato da una fionda, stringendoselo forte, _«oh, ma che c'hai? A posto, piccole'?»_  
Si allontana per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Vorrebbe fargli un milione di domande, vorrebbe metterlo al corrente di tutti i suoi dubbi e cercare conforto nelle sue parole.  
 _«Mi ripeti quella cosa che hai detto prima di salire sul palco?»_ chiede invece.  
Fabrizio, per un attimo, non capisce. Si limita a fissare Ermal, il quale vede i suoi occhi scuri illuminati dalla luna che ci si riflette dentro. Pensa che sia strano in un paio di occhi scuri, poi lo vede sorridere di cuore.  
 _«Sei quello che non mi aspettavo,»_ dice arrossendo un po', _«ma c'era bisogno di aggredirmi così?»_  
Ermal abbozza una risata, poi lo abbraccia di nuovo. Stavolta è lui a lasciarsi stringere, sperando che il nervosismo che prova a fior di pelle, lo abbandoni veloce come è arrivato.  
 _«Andiamo a vedere i fuochi?»_

 

*

 

Il posto di Valentina, non è altri che il tetto di una chiesetta, scovato per caso mentre anni prima cercava una visuale ottimale per i fuochi sparati dal mare, il momento più bello dell'intera serata. Si era accodata a una serie di anziane ed era riuscita a entrare in quella specie di privé corrompendo il sagrestano.  
 _(Non farti strane idee, Erm, gli porto solo un vassoietto di biscotti.)_  
Ermal era andato con lei lì un paio di anni prima, e si era innamorato della vista; il fatto che poi l'accesso fosse riservato a davvero poche persone, rigorosamente over 70, rendeva il tutto più bello.  
Davanti al cancelletto che porta alle scale, trovano un uomo di mezza età seduto su uno sgabello di legno, _«mi spiace, non potete accedere, solo autorizzati,»_ dice senza neppure guardarli in faccia.  
 _«Ahm, ci manda Valentina,»_ obietta Ermal un po' in imbarazzo.  
L'uomo si decide finalmente a guardarli, _«Ermal e Fabrizio?»_ chiede squadrandoli a uno a uno.  
 _«Quasi, Fabrizio so' io, non lui,»_ risponde il romano ridendo.  
 _«Uhm, sì, Valentina mi ha detto che sareste arrivati. Okay, per stavolta va bene, solo perché vi manda lei,»_ dice aprendo loro il cancello.  
I due, prima che il guardiano possa ripensarci, salgono rapidamente le scale.  
 _«Certo che Valentina c'ha le chiavi dell'isola.»_  
 _«Il fatto è che nessuno riesce a dirle di no. Si mette lì e ti fissa con gli occhioni da Bambi finché non cedi: c'è qualcosa di malvagio in lei.»_  
 _«Oh beh, in questo non siete poi tanto diversi.»_

_«Dio, capisco che le vostre vite senza di me siano grigie e banali, ma ce la fate a non sparlare della sottoscritta per cinque minuti?»_

Ermal fa quasi un salto all'indietro, e l'unica cosa a impedirgli di rotolare lungo le scale è la salda stretta di Fabrizio intorno alla vita.  
 _«Non. Farlo. Mai. Più.»_ sibila a Valentina, sbucata fuori da dietro l'angolo.  
Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, Niccolò, invece, è voltato dall'altra parte, intento a trattenere una risata.  
 _«Hai ragione, le nostre vite senza di te non valgono la pena d'esser raccontate,»_ dice Fabrizio. _«A proposito, grazie pe' la raccomandazione sotto.»_  
 _«Figurati, controllavo che aveste trovato il posto: sai com'è, Ermal ha un senso dell'orientamento pari a quello di Cristoforo Colombo.»_  
Ermal trattiene un ringhio scocciato, _«bene, grazie Isabella di Castiglia, ora però eclissati.»_  
 _«Non chiedevo di meglio. Io mi prendo l'angolo a ovest, ci vediamo quando ci vediamo,»_ risponde trascinandosi dietro Niccolò, _«non fraternizzare col nemico,»_ sembra di sentire a Ermal.  
Fabrizio, in tutto ciò, sta quasi perdendo un polmone a causa delle risate.  
 _«Ammazza, si vede che ve volete un mare di bene, eh?»_ chiede mentre raggiungono il parapetto.  
Ermal sorride, _«da morire, ma guai a te se glielo dici.»_  
La loro attenzione, viene catturata da un botto d'avvertimento. _Cominciano, cominciano!_ urla qualcuno.  
Fabrizio osserva come un bambino i primi fuochi d'artificio partire dalla banchina del porto ed esplodere in cielo in una moltitudine di forme e colori. Dalla loro posizione sono così vicini, che quasi sembra possano esser colpiti dalla discesa degli stessi fuochi, una cosa che sembra emozionare e mandar nel panico al tempo stesso Fabrizio.  
 _«Dio, ma sono bellissimi! Perché non li conosce quasi nessuno?»_ sussurra Fabrizio facendosi più vicino.  
Ermal ricorda perfettamente di aver posto la stessa domanda quando li ha visti per la prima volta. C'è quasi qualcosa di magico in quei fuochi che sembrano fare capolino dal mare, comprende bene Fabrizio.  
 _«Non lo so. Immagino che se li conoscessero tutti, non sarebbero più così speciali,»_ risponde.  
Per un momento, si perde a osservare la luce dei fuochi riflessa sul volto estasiato di Fabrizio. È bello vederlo sorridere così di cuore per una cosa così semplice.

_«Bizio?»_  
 _«Eh?»_ fa l'altro senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cielo.  
 _«Mi stai facendo battere forte il cuore.»_  
Fabrizio abbassa lo sguardo. Gli sorride, lo afferra per la camicia e gli stampa un delicato bacio a fior di labbra.  
 _«In effetti, c'è qualcosa di meglio dei fuochi,»_ dice a bassa voce contro il suo collo. _«Quest'isola mi sta dando più di quanto avessi mai sperato.»_

 

*

 

Quando lo spettacolo volge al termine, Ermal è ancora saldamente stretto a Fabrizio, e non ci penserebbe nemmeno a staccarsi, non fosse per due persone intente ad avere una discussione piuttosto accesa.  
 _Proprio. In. Questo. Momento._  
 _«Ho detto no!»_  
 _«Ma cosa gli hai fatto?»_ chiede a Valentina, notando l'espressione accigliata di Niccolò.  
 _«Niente! Anzi! Delle ragazze che erano tra il pubblico mi hanno pregata di dargli i loro numeri di telefono, e io ora sono piena di fogliettini che non vuole accettare!»_ dice infilando la mano in tasca e traendola fuori con un mucchio di pezzetti di carta.  
 _«Fatto colpo, eh?»_ lo sfotte Fabrizio ridendo. _«Perché non vuoi i numeri?»_  
 _«Giusto, perché non vuoi i numeri?»_ ripete Valentina. _«Ti aiuto io, facciamo i casting! "Chi vuol essere la mia ragazza." Dov'è il problema?»_  
 ** _«HO DETTO NO!»_** urla lui. _«Non mi interessano quelle ragazze.»_  
 _«Ma neanche le hai viste, come fai a dirlo a scatola chiusa?»_  
 _«Nun c'entra niente, già 'o so, nun me possono interessa', fidate,»_ risponde completamente in romano, congiungendo le braccia al petto.  
Valentina spalanca gli occhi, come colta da un'illuminazione, _«ho capito,»_ dice sorridendo, _«ti piace già un'altra!»_  
 _«No,»_ risponde lui.  
 _«E invece sì! Ma scusa, chi è questa? Perché non mi hai detto nulla? Sei proprio vergognoso!»_  
 _«Non mi piace nessuna!»_  
 _«Ma è di qui? No, perché ci sono delle ragazze che proprio non potrei accettare, lo dico per te...»_  
 _«Finiscila!»_  
 _«È la mia amica Chiara? Lei va bene, avete la mia benedizione.»_  
 _«Non è Chiara!»_  
 _«Quindi stai implicitamente ammettendo di avere interesse per qualcuna!»_  
 _«Smettila, ti scongiuro!»_  
 _«Tutto questo è divertentissimo, credetemi,»_ interviene Fabrizio, _«ma noi adesso dobbiamo andare, vero?»_  
Ermal annuisce, _«dove?»_  
 _«Non lo so, ma con te va bene ovunque,»_ risponde il romano facendogli l'occhiolino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Capitolo insipido, lo so, chiedo venia, ma io le cose dolci non so scriverle, lo sapete. (Sigh.)  
> Comunque, ci avviciniamo alla fine della prima parte della storia, quella che si svolge in estate. Che dire, non vedo l'ora che leggiate quei capitoli per dirmi cosa ne pensate!  
> (Intanto dovete sorbirvi questo e il prossimo, sorry.)  
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate, e, come sempre, alla prossima! <3


	15. Abbiamo corso troppo e forse io non stavo al passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

Il fatto che Fabrizio avesse deciso di fermarsi sull'isola sino alla prima metà di settembre, proprio come lui, aveva inizialmente entusiasmato Ermal agli eccessi. Aveva creduto che quel tempo in più, per quanto breve, potesse servirgli a far chiarezza sui propri sentimenti, e in generale, a permettergli di beneficiare della presenza del romano. Fabrizio, nonostante i dubbi e le incertezze, lo faceva stare bene con se stesso e con tutto ciò che gli stava intorno, un aspetto non trascurabile del loro rapporto. Gli piaceva passare del tempo in sua compagnia: non facevano nulla di particolare, ma per Ermal erano comunque momenti speciali, anche solo starsene sdraiato accanto a lui in spiaggia a guardarlo suonare.   
Con Fabrizio era tutto fin troppo facile, ogni cosa appariva fattibile, alla sua portata, anche azioni che prima lo mandavano in ansia. Non che Fabrizio fosse diventato una specie di talismano, ma uno scacciapensieri sì, era quello il soprannome che Ermal gli aveva affibbiato nella propria mente, scacciapensieri. Aveva diradato le nuvole facendo tornare il sereno, ed Ermal era felice e grato di poter rivedere il sole splendente.

Certo, nonostante rischiasse di farsi accecare. 

Ermal conviveva con una parte razionale forte e alle volte opprimente, il cui compito non era riportarlo con i piedi per terra, come ci si poteva aspettare, quanto farcelo rimanere senza mai permettergli di sollevarsi. Era un concetto difficile da condividere con gli altri, ma Ermal era fatto così: l'unico momento in cui poteva considerarsi davvero libero, era quando suonava. Passato quell'istante, tornava quello di sempre. Solo la musica lo rendeva leggero, nemmeno Fabrizio riusciva in quell'impresa titanica, anzi, sembrava peggiorare la situazione.   
Per quanto gli volesse bene, per quanto ormai, volente o nolente, gli fosse entrato sotto pelle, quando stava con lui, una minima parte della sua mente rimaneva comunque sul chi vive. Quando si separavano, Ermal si chiedeva una cosa soltanto, ed era una domanda talmente brutta e pesante che spesso si ritrovava con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Come poteva funzionare una storia tra loro?

Distanza, approcci, situazioni famigliari...   
Era tutto troppo diverso. Se per il resto sembravano conoscersi da una vita, sugli aspetti fondamentali sembravano invece vivere su due pianeti differenti. E di questo Ermal ne soffriva perché sì, si era aperto con Fabrizio sul suo passato come aveva fatto solo con pochissime persone in vita sua, ma ciò non cambiava la situazione.   
Le storie a distanza non funzionano, quello era un assioma per Ermal, e soprattutto non funzionano quando uno dei due ha paura di ferirsi e ferire. 

_«A che pensi?»_

Ermal solleva lo sguardo su Fabrizio, che lo sta fissando preoccupato.   
_«Niente, pensavo che devo parlare con Vale,»_ improvvisa, e non è propriamente una bugia: sono giorni che la ragazza vuole parlargli di una cosa, ma lui non è ancora riuscito a trovare qualche minuto di calma per permetterglielo.   
_«C'è qualche problema?»_  
 _«No. Almeno credo, ma conoscendola non sarà niente di grave, è brava a cavarsela da sola,»_ risponde sollevando le spalle. _«Stavi dicendo?»_   
_«Dicevo che la prossima settimana parto e mi si è rotta la valigia.»_  
 _«Come hai fatto a rompere la valigia?»_   
Fabrizio solleva lo sguardo al cielo per un momento, _«ci sono caduto sopra al buio, lasciamo stare,»_ risponde. _«Adesso stiamo andando in un negozio dove Vale è passata a farmene mettere una da parte; meno male che c'ha pensato lei, io ero già entrato in panico.»_  
Ermal scoppia a ridere. La questione valigia ruba loro pochi minuti, anche perché...  
 _«'Mazza quant'è efficiente quella ragazzetta!»_  
 _«È un mostro per essere riuscita a fartela scontare del 75% senza alcuna motivazione.»_  
 _«Calmo, ricciole', un 25% è merito della mia bellezza.»_  
 _«Non della tua modestia?»_

Quando arrivano all'albergo di Fabrizio, dopo un'intera giornata al mare ed esautorato il fattore valigia, fuori il sole sta già tramontando.   
_«Acqua? Aranciata? Birra?»_ chiede Fabrizio chinandosi sul mini frigo.   
_«Birra.»_  
 _«Birra.»_  
Si rilassano in balcone, con il vento caldo che scompiglia loro i capelli. Ermal si perde a osservare il profilo di Fabrizio, così lineare e pulito, illuminato dalla luce rossiccia del tramonto.   
Esiste forse qualcosa di più pacifico e terribile al tempo stesso nella sua vita?   
_«'O so d'esse' bello, ma così me sciupi.»_   
Ride, Ermal.   
No, decisamente non esiste.   
_«Però nemmeno te sei male, il tramonto ti fa un colorito quasi normale.»_  
 _«La smetti di fare il babbeo?»_  
Fabrizio lo guarda divertito, un sopracciglio inarcato, _«babbeo?»_ ripete ironico. _«Nessuno usa più babbeo almeno dall'unità d'Italia!»_  
 _«Che c'è, sei così vecchio da sapere anche come ci si insultava durante l'unità?»_ ribatte Ermal entrando in camera a posare la birra.  
Fabrizio gli va dietro, arrivando a un palmo dal suo naso, _«dovresti imparare a porta' un po' de rispetto.»_  
 _«Dovrei?»_  
Si sorridono. Fabrizio inizia a baciarlo, circondandogli i fianchi. Lo tiene schiacciato tra il suo corpo e il muro, mentre una mano risale lungo il torace per andare a posarsi sul collo. Ha le dita delicate, Fabrizio, di chi utilizza la stessa delicatezza per pizzicare le corde di una chitarra, e un buon profumo, di quelli che rimangono addosso durante gli abbracci.   
_«Sì, dovresti,»_ sussurra ridacchiando.   
Riprende a baciarlo. Sposta la bocca sulla porzione di pelle appena dietro l'orecchio, lo morde piano. Alterna le labbra ai denti lungo tutto il suo collo, mentre Ermal tiene il capo abbandonato sulla sua spalla, incapace anche solo di pensare a qualcosa che non sia la sensazione di calore che sta provando all'altezza dell'inguine. Percepisce la vista annebbiata e il respiro farsi più lento. Inclina la testa, per permettere all'altro un accesso più facile alla sua pelle, mentre Fabrizio infila le mani sotto la maglia, per toccarlo sul serio.   
Quando si staccano per riprendere fiato, entrambi rossi in viso e con evidenti rigonfiamenti sui pantaloni, si stanno ancora tenendo stretti l'uno all'altro.   
Fabrizio ha gli occhi languidi di desiderio, questo Ermal lo vede, lo sente: dal modo in cui tiene serrate le labbra, dal tocco delicato, ma infuocato, dai piccolissimi gesti che gli sta rivolgendo, dal velo di affettuoso imbarazzo che lo sta avvolgendo.   
_«Se non te la senti capirò,»_ soffia sulle sue labbra sistemandogli un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio.   
Ermal ha il cuore in gola, sudori freddi lungo tutto il corpo, brividi alla schiena e alla base della nuca, tutto un insieme di sensazioni all'apparenza sgradevoli e che di norma etichetterebbe come negative. Eppure in quel momento, ogni cosa in sé gli indica una sola direzione da seguire, certamente quella giusta.   
Non può sbagliarsi, non in quel momento.  
Si protende appena, quanto basta per baciare Fabrizio e posizionargli la mano sulla nuca.   
Lo sente sorridere contro le sue labbra, ricambiare svelto e famelico, incoraggiato.   
_«Sarà la mia prima volta con un uomo, dovrai guidarmi un po' tu,»_ sussurra con un piccolo sorriso.   
Fabrizio gli carezza una guancia. Gli sfila la T-shirt, poi fa la stessa cosa con la sua. Si china su di lui per baciargli il petto.   
_«Non pensare a niente: a te, ci penso io,»_ lo tranquillizza con voce roca. 

 

*

 

Quando si sveglia di soprassalto, è notte fonda. Il cuore gli martella in petto e lui è madido di sudore. Ermal si passa una mano tra i ricci attaccati alla fronte, inspira ed espira un paio di volte, cercando di scacciare l'incubo responsabile di quello stato d'animo. Abbassa lo sguardo: Fabrizio dorme beato al suo fianco, con una mano nascosta sotto al cuscino, i capelli sparsi e l'espressione angelica in volto. Gli scosta dagli occhi qualche ciuffo di capelli e lo osserva in ogni suo più piccolo dettaglio. Sorride ripensando a quanto accaduto appena qualche ora fa: non si è mai sentito così amato e così al sicuro come lo ha fatto sentire Fabrizio facendo l'amore con lui. È stato stupendo, non trova altri aggettivi. E sentirlo ridere di contentezza ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano, è stato senza prezzo.

È sempre stato convinto che ogni cosa avesse un senso, Ermal. Tutto nella vita può essere spiegato, lo dice la scienza, e lui è d'accordo. Allora, perché incontrare qualcuno di così speciale, se destinato a lasciarlo andare?   
Qualcuno potrebbe dire che non è costretto a farlo, che si sta volutamente facendo del male da solo; ma non è così, anzi. Ermal sente che scottandosi un po' oggi, si risparmierà da ustioni molto più gravi in futuro e che lo stesso avverrà per Fabrizio. Forse, sarà proprio lui quello che ne soffrirà di più all'inizio, perché non capirà che ciò che sta facendo è un atto d'amore mascherato da ben altro.   
Continua a guardarlo dormire, ignaro di tutto.   
In fondo, sta solo proteggendo entrambi. Perché quello che c'è tra loro è stupendo, ma fragile e incompatibile con la vita vera. Ermal ha una famiglia a cui pensare, una famiglia in un altro paese che ama più di se stesso, persone che non può mettere da parte solo per egoismo o solo perché...  
Solo perché si è innamorato. _"Solo."_ Come fosse una cosa da nulla.   
_«Bizio? Bizio?»_ lo chiama a voce bassissima. Lui non si muove, sicuramente non può sentirlo. _«Devi aver cura di te, d'accordo?»_ si ritrova a sussurrare. _«Abbi cura di te, perché sei una persona speciale, bellissima, che dalla vita non merita più tristezza e dolore.»_ Gli carezza il volto con dita gentili, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo. _«Meriti solo il meglio, qualunque cosa accada, qualunque cosa sceglierai di fare, abbi cura di te, va bene? Perdonami, se potrai. Non ti dimenticherò mai.»_

Si ritrova a mordersi il labbro inferiore, mentre piange appena in silenzio. Affonda il volto nel cuscino dandogli le spalle e ripetendosi che quella è la cosa giusta da fare. Per tutti.

 

*

 

_«Ti devo dire una cosa...»_  
Si sono svegliati vicini. Vedere come prima cosa lo sguardo amorevole di Fabrizio, è stato troppo per Ermal.  
 _«Adesso?»_ chiede il romano chiudendo gli occhi di scatto. _«Sto dormendo.»_  
 _«Ma mi stai rispondendo.»_  
 _«Che c'entra? È un riflesso incondizionato.»_  
Ermal sbozza un sorriso. Si arrende, tornando ad acquattarsi accanto a Fabrizio, il quale lo circonda per i fianchi al fine di avvicinarlo a sé.   
_«Immagino che possa rimandare a stasera...»_ dice più a se stesso che all'altro.   
_«Ecco, bravo. È una cosa importante?»_  
Ermal arriccia il naso. Si sente sempre piccolo piccolo tra le braccia di Fabrizio, ma stavolta la sensazione di debolezza è legata a quello che si agita nella sua testa, non nel cuore.   
Si volta. Lo guarda negli occhi e osserva le rughette formatesi intorno a questi e alla bocca a ogni sorriso. Se pensa che presto non lo vedrà più sorridere, sente un nodo alla gola.   
_«No, nulla d'importante,»_ mente.

 

*

 

Si sente uno schifo. Non c'è un modo più preciso per descrivere il modo in cui il suo corpo sembra voler collassare su se stesso. Ha la nausea, lo stomaco attorcigliato e il cuore che batte troppo forte, oltre a sensi di colpa pungolanti. Dopo il dolce risveglio di quella mattina, ha dato appuntamento a Fabrizio per quella sera a Marina Corta. È lì che ha scelto di parlargli; lì che ha scelto di spezzare il cuore di entrambi.   
È stato anche al porto. Ha preso un biglietto per l'aliscafo delle due di notte e ha lasciato i propri bagagli alla capitaneria, per poterli riprendere in tranquillità qualche minuto prima di partire. Nessuno lo vedrà andar via.   
Respira male, come avesse qualcosa bloccata nelle vie aeree. La sua parte razionale, continua a ripetergli che quella è la scelta oggettivamente più giusta. 

_«Ehiii, quanto tempo! Devo prendere l'appuntamento per vederti, ormai!»_

Ermal si volta. Valentina e Niccolò lo osservano dai tavolini di un bar, le tazzine di caffè sporche il chiaro segno che sono lì già da un po'.   
_«Scusa, ho avuto altri pensieri per la testa...»_ si giustifica.   
Vede Niccolò trattenere una risata e coprirsi la bocca con una mano.   
_«Certo, ovvio, anch'io avrei la testa piena dei tuoi pensieri, con una certa persona accanto,»_ lo prende in giro Valentina con un sorriso. _«Quando posso trovarti per quella famosa chiacchierata? Stasera?»_  
 _«No, stasera no,»_ si affretta a rispondere. _«Domani a pranzo? Solo io e te?»_  
Mentire anche a lei, non era programmato. Le chiederà scusa in seguito.  
 _«Affare fatto. Che fai, ti fermi a prendere qualcosa con noi?»_   
Scuote la testa, _«ho delle faccende da sbrigare. Ciao, divertitevi.»_   
Gli volta le spalle e inizia a correre. Nella sua mente, sta correndo via dai suoi stessi pensieri. 

 

*

 

_«Nic?»_  
 _«Mm?»_  
 _«Hai mai l'impressione che il tempo non ti basti?»_  
Niccolò la guarda. Lei no, lei sta fissando Ermal correre lontano. In realtà non crede lo stia fissando davvero, chissà a cosa sta pensando sul serio dietro quegli occhiali da sole. Si è incupita nell'istante in cui Ermal è scappato via. Certe volte si sorprende di come non riesca a capire cosa passi per la testa di quella ragazza.  
 _«Sempre,»_ le risponde.

 

*

 

_«Ehi! Una volta tanto sei puntuale!»_  
Ermal sforza un sorriso. Abbraccia Fabrizio a lungo, stringendolo con quanta più forza possibile.  
 _«Ao' ricciole', che c'hai? Tutto bene?»_  
Si stacca da lui, allontanandosene di almeno mezzo metro.  
 _«Fabrizio...»_   
Aveva preparato tutto un lungo discorso, ma ha l'impressione che dovrà andare a braccio.  
 _«Che c'hai?»_  
Ermal chiude gli occhi, prende un bel respiro: li riapre. 

_«Fabrizio, tra noi finisce qui.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa a tutti per il ritardo, ma, tra problemi di salute, sessione invernale, mancanza d'ispirazione e miei soliti problemi interiori, questo capitolo è stato complicatissimo da scrivere, anche perché già così, piuttosto "scarno," non credo sia poi stata così capace di farlo. Chiedo venia, io le cose tenere non so scriverle, figuriamoci eventuali scene di sesso. Sono proprio incapace, sigh. 
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la seconda parte del capitolo, beh... eccoci. Ecco perché si lasciano. Niente plot twist degni di 007, niente colpi di scena alla David Lynch; solo l'insicurezza umana, credo, non lo so, nella mia testa il tutto suonava meglio, ma se non facevo uscire questo capitolo così com'è e subito, mi sarei odiata. Ho avuto, tra le altre cose, una specie di blocco dello scrittore, quindi in caso verrà riaggiustato più avanti, per il momento, chiedo venia e pazienza per com'è venuto. 
> 
> Vi assicuro però che dopo questo i capitoli son più belli, parola di lupetto! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, un abbraccione a tutti e alla vostra pazienza! (Ho davvero bisogno dei vostri commenti ora più che mai.)


	16. E c'avrei scommesso su noi due: invece ognuno per le sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_«Ma che stai dicendo?»_

Fabrizio ridacchia, non sembra neppure prendere in considerazione il fatto che Ermal stia parlando seriamente.  
_«E dai, Erm! Basta, t'è riuscito lo scherzo!»_  
Ermal rimane in perfetto silenzio, fin quando la risata di Fabrizio non inizia a scemare, fino a spegnersi del tutto.  
_«Ermal?»_  
Ermal si morde le labbra. Prende piano un respiro, _«tra noi finisce qui,»_ dice serio. _«Io... sarebbe meglio finirla qui.»_  
Fabrizio inarca un sopracciglio, confuso.  
_«In che senso? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?»_ chiede ansioso.  
Ermal sente una fitta al cuore, _«no, tu non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Sono io il problema,»_ e questa è probabilmente l’unica cosa sincera detta finora.  
Lui incrocia le braccia al petto, _«quando si dice così, la colpa è sempre dell’altro,»_ sputa severo. _«Erm, dimmi cosa ho fatto! È per ieri notte?»_  
**_«NO, TU NON C’ENTRI UN CAZZO!»_**  
Fabrizio lo fissa con occhi sgranati, _«urlare non ti fa avere ragione a prescindere,»_ dice.  
_«Ma aiuta se il tuo interlocutore non sembra voler capire!»_ rimbrotta Ermal.  
_«Capire cosa, Erm? Che diavolo c’è da capire?»_  
Si umetta le labbra. Ha brividi di freddo per tutto il corpo, nonostante il vento caldo che gli soffia in volto.  
_«Che tra noi deve finire. Chiudiamo qui questa storiella estiva,»_ risponde.  
Fabrizio muove un passo nella sua direzione, _«ma cosa stai dicendo?»_  
_«Che ci siamo divertiti, che è stato piacevole, ma è ora di tornare alla vita vera.»_  
_«Cioè, famme capi’, pe’ te questo è stato tutto uno scherzo?»_ chiede Fabrizio alterandosi.  
_«Una storiella estiva, come ce ne sono tante.»_  
Dio, si sente un verme per averlo detto.  
**_«MA CHE CAZZO STAI A DI’?»_** urla Fabrizio. _«E le notti in spiaggia? Quando m’hai raccontato di tu’ padre? E quando io t’ho raccontato del mio passato? Anche queste so’ cose come ce ne stanno tante?»_  
_«Fabrizio...»_  
_«Guardami in faccia quando dici cazzate simili!»_  
**_«BASTA!_** _Non voglio più parlarne! Ti ho detto che è finita!»_ esclama voltandogli le spalle e facendo per andarsene.

_«Sul serio, Erm? È questo che vuoi?»_

Ermal si volta, convinto dal tono del romano nuovamente più calmo. Stringe forte i pugni, così tanto da sentire le unghie conficcarsi nella carne dei palmi.  
_«È la cosa giusta,»_ soffia.  
_«Non hai il diritto di dirmi cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato, d'accordo? Non arrogarti il ruolo di giudice, ché lo stai facendo male,»_ ribatte Fabrizio.  
_«Smettila.»_  
_«Col cazzo che la smetto. Torna qui e affrontami, non essere codardo!»_ gli urla.

Ermal è esausto. Più rimane lì davanti a lui, più sta male. Fabrizio è sempre bello, anche in un momento del genere, o forse lo trova particolarmente bello perché sa che a breve lo perderà per sempre. Non lo sa, Ermal non sa più niente, tranne il fatto che vuole allontanarsi da lì il prima possibile. Nell’espressione di Fabrizio non legge rabbia, solo delusione. E ne ha tutti i motivi. 

_«Ti prego, Bizio...»_ si lascia scappare.  
_«Finiscila, non si pregano neppure i santi.»_  
È una delle sue frasi preferite, e Fabrizio la sta solo ripetendo. Se n’è ricordato... dovrebbe stupirsene, ma no, lui sa che Fabrizio lo ha sempre ascoltato con attenzione. Ermal, in vita sua, non ha mai pregato nessun essere umano; un giorno ha smesso di pregare anche le entità ultraterrene, diventando di cattivo umore non appena qualcuno si azzardasse a pronunciare quel verbo. 

Vede Fabrizio prendere un grosso respiro. Ermal sa che sta solo cercando di contenere la rabbia, di incanalarla e non lasciarla esplodere per non ferirlo, ed è amorevole quell’attenzione nei suoi confronti in quella circostanza.  
_«Fabrizio.»_ Ermal chiude gli occhi per ricacciare indietro alcune lacrime che vorrebbero uscire, poi li riapre. _«Levati dal cazzo.»_  
_«Non posso e non voglio! Non intendo mandare all'aria la cosa più bella della mia vita, e non lo vuoi nemmeno tu!»_

_Non voglio, ma devo._

_«Non ho mai voluto tutto questo.»_  
Ermal lo dice con tono freddo e spaventosamente serio. Vede Fabrizio vacillare, come se da un momento all'altro potesse cadere in terra.  
 _«Erm...»_  
 _«Non ti volevo. Non ti ho mai voluto.»_

Per un momento, Ermal non percepisce più il proprio cuore, come se a pronunciare quelle parole non sia stato lui, ma un perfetto estraneo. Fino all’ultimo non era convinto sarebbe riuscito a dirglielo, a mentire con così tanta convinzione. Perché non è vero che non lo ha mai voluto, anzi, in questo momento correrebbe ad abbracciarlo con forza e a implorare il suo perdono.  
Ma non può. Non deve.  
Così si limita a guardare Fabrizio sfiorarsi il petto con la punta delle dita, chissà perché, poi.  
Ha lo sguardo vacuo, lucidissimo. Se Ermal si ferma a riflettere sul fatto che potrebbe piangere da un momento all’altro, sente una fitta di dolore pungente alla bocca dello stomaco. 

_«Lo pensi sul serio?»_  
Quella domanda è l’ultima, Ermal lo sa. Gli sta dando un’ultima chance per potersi rimangiare tutto. 

_«Sì, lo penso sul serio.»_

Il volto di Fabrizio si distende, ma non è positivo. Ermal lo osserva trattenere un singhiozzo. Adesso, ha gli occhi iniettati di sangue, oltre che di dolore.  
 _«Sono le tue ultime parole?»_  
Ermal lo fissa. Non dice nulla, si limita ad annuire.  
 _«Fottiti, Ermal.»_  
Fabrizio gli volta le spalle. Infila le mani nelle tasche e si allontana a passo svelto. Ermal rimane a contemplarlo scivolare via dalla sua vita. Quando è sicuro che non tornerà più indietro, che non si volterà a cercarlo con lo sguardo, si permette finalmente di lasciarsi andare. 

_«Mi dispiace, Bizio,»_ dice tra le lacrime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signori, eccoci tornati dove tutto è iniziato: al nostro prologo! Ecco perché era dal punto di vista di Fabrizio, per poterlo poi riprendere dal punto di vista di Ermal. Troverete molti punti in comune, spero apprezziate un po’ il “giochetto” operato dalla sottoscritta. Tra poco, caricherò anche un altro capitolo con il quale, va a chiudersi la prima parte di questa nostra storia. Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, a tra poco nel prossimo capitolo!


	17. Attorno al cuore il muro di Berlino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

Valentina non è mai stata una tipa sportiva: appartiene a quella speciale categoria di persone altrettanto speciali che desiderano il corpo perfetto senza andare in palestra.  
In pratica è una sognatrice.   
Valentina non è mai stata una tipa sportiva: ma quando Fabrizio le telefona in evidente stato di confusione e tra un mezzo singhiozzo trattenuto, un ringhio e una parolaccia, riesce a carpire la frase _"Ermal mi ha lasciato,"_ non può fare a meno di iniziare a correre.   
_"Ermal se n'è andato,"_ ha detto anche, dopo aver imprecato. _"Possiamo vederci?"_ e Valentina gli aveva mentito, rispondendogli, _"faccio il prima possibile."_   
In realtà, non poteva definirsi una bugia, quanto una piccola omissione: prima di andare da Fabrizio, aveva deciso di tentare il tutto per tutto con Ermal. Lo aveva tempestato di telefonate alle quali non aveva risposto e, consapevole del fatto che Lipari possa essere abbandonata solo tramite mare, si è messa a correre in direzione del porto.   
Per questo adesso corre, anche se la milza le brucia da impazzire: c'è un solo aliscafo a quell'ora, quello delle 2 istituito apposta per la stagione estiva, e mancano più o meno quindici minuti alla sua partenza. Se deve bloccare Ermal, ha una sola possibilità, e non si perdonerebbe mai di averla sprecata solo per la sua pigrizia.   
Sbatte contro l'ennesimo turista a passeggio. Si scusa urlando, non si ferma, cerca di fare attenzione affinché non scivoli sul lastricato della strada principale.   
Respira a bocca aperta, l'aria che le entra nei polmoni sembra bruciare. Continua a correre e, nonostante non si faccia nemmeno per i santi, prega nella non puntualità degli esseri umani, capitani di aliscafi compresi. 

 

*

 

_«Dove pensi di andare?»_  
Ermal si volta. Non si aspettava di vedere Valentina, aveva deciso l'orario migliore per non trovarla neanche per sbaglio al porto e di certo non si aspettava di vederla in quello stato, intenta a riprendere fiato piegata sulle ginocchia.   
_«Che ci fai qui?»_ le chiede sorpreso.  
 _«Che cazzo hai combinato?»_  
Non ci vuole molto a Ermal per capire che se è lì, è perché Fabrizio l'ha già avvertita di quanto accaduto.   
_«Non ho combinato nulla, ho fatto quanto andava fatto,»_ risponde calmo.   
_«E cos'è che andava fatto? Lasciare Fabrizio senza un motivo logico?»_  
 _«Solo perché tu non vedi una cosa, non significa che non ci sia.»_  
Valentina si schiarisce la voce un paio di volte. Il viso sta cominciando a tornarle di un colorito normale.   
_«Visto che non la vedo, potresti sempre provare a spiegarmi, no?»_ ribatte.   
Per un istante, Ermal è tentato di rivelarle tutta la verità, _lo lascio perché ho paura di legarmici troppo, e io non so se sono pronto, anzi, non lo sono, perché ho una famiglia a cui pensare, e la nostra è una storia infattibile,_ è tentato di chiederle anche consiglio, _sto facendo la cosa giusta, Valy? Dimmi che è la cosa giusta,_ è quasi tentato persino di perdere quell'aliscafo che lo riporterà un po' più vicino a casa. 

_«Non capiresti,»_ risponde invece, e lo pensa sul serio. Valentina non capirebbe cosa lo sta spingendo a lasciare Fabrizio, che lo sta facendo perché gli vuole abbastanza bene per difenderlo dalle sue paranoie e dai suoi problemi futuri, ma che non gliene vuole abbastanza per dirgli la verità, che la sua famiglia, sua madre e i suoi fratelli hanno la priorità massima, e che lo lascia perché lui rischia solo di allontanarlo da loro, ed Ermal, questo, non può permetterselo; perché ha delle responsabilità nei loro confronti e, soprattutto, perché si sentirebbe un ingrato a porre se stesso e i suoi bisogni davanti a qualcuno che ha sempre fatto il contrario. Non capirebbe anche perché Valentina non ha mai avuto una famiglia simile, legata come la sua, non potrebbe mai capire certe dinamiche famigliari. _«Sono fatti miei.»_

Valentina sta stringendo i denti, Ermal lo vede dall'espressione accigliata e dalla rigidità della braccia lungo il corpo, _«io lo so che c'è qualcosa che non va, ma magari se ne parliamo insieme troviamo una soluzione,»_ dice rilassandosi appena. _«Erm, stai buttando alle ortiche la cosa più bella della tua vita, ma chi te lo fa fare?»_  
Ermal ride in modo sarcastico. Getta via il mozzicone che stava fumando, lancia un'occhiata all'orologio.  
 _«Dai Vale, manca poco alla partenza,»_ dice quasi scocciato. _«Un giorno te lo spiegherò. Un giorno capirai.»_  
 _«Io voglio capire adesso!»_ esclama lei facendosi più vicina. _«Voglio capire perché stai facendo questa enorme cazzata!»_

_«E tu di cazzate te ne intendi, viste quante ne hai fatte.»_

Valentina si irrigidisce sul posto. Ermal sa di aver colpito il punto giusto, il suo tallone d'Achille, perché è stata proprio lei a mostrarglielo, in passato. 

_«Che c'è, non parli più? La verità ti ha mangiato la lingua?»_ la prende in giro. _«Oppure tu puoi condannare le mie cazzate, ma io non posso nemmeno accennare alle tue?»_

La vede mordersi il labbro inferiore con talmente tanta forza, che Ermal pensa possa spaccarsi da un momento all'altro.   
_«Proprio perché ne ho fatte tante, cerco di...»_ riprende a parlare, ma il suo tono è incerto, meno forte e squillante di pochi minuti prima.   
_«Non ci provare nemmeno, non accetto lezioni di vita da una che la sua non è mai stata in grado di viverla!»_ attacca sporgendosi con l'intero corpo in avanti. _«Perché è così che va, esisti, non vivi. La signorina "voglio fare medicina", la signorina "non ho passato il test, ho scelto un'altra facoltà, ma non mi piace per niente," e intanto questo è il terzo anno che la frequenterai, perché quel test non sei mai stata in grado di superarlo!»_

Non c'è nulla di nobile in ciò che sta facendo. Sta colpendo a ripetizione un nervo scoperto per il solo gusto di farlo; perché quella cattiveria è comunque un sentimento più piacevole del dolore che provava fino a pochi attimi prima, è meglio attaccare che essere attaccati. E Valentina, per quanto Valentina, non aveva il diritto di farlo dubitare delle sue scelte. 

_«"Voglio fare il medico,"»_ riprende facendole il verso, _«eppure non ricordo una singola volta in cui ti abbia vista con un libro in mano! Sai che c'è? Cresci un po', le vittime non piacciono a nessuno, così come nessuno crede più alla storiella che quel test sia troppo difficile e che tu ti ci sei impegnata.»_ Le arriva a un palmo dal naso, la sovrasta. 

_«La verità, è che non hai voglia di fare un cazzo, che hai troppa paura di studiare sul serio e poi non passarlo comunque, il tuo ego non riuscirebbe a sopportare una cosa del genere. Sbaglio, forse?»_

Valentina sta trattenendo le lacrime. Ermal le vede gli occhi lucidi, il labbro superiore le trema vistosamente. Stringe forte i pugni, e non perché non voglia piangere davanti a lui: lo fa perché sa che ha ragione, una piccolissima parte di Ermal sta persino gongolando davanti a quella scena.   
È lei a muovere qualche passo indietro. Respira rumorosamente, deglutisce quello che Ermal immagina essere un grumo di lacrime, poi annuisce umettando le labbra. 

_«Vaffanculo, Ermal,»_ dice voltandogli le spalle.

La segue con lo sguardo. La sensazione di sadico piacere che provava all'altezza del petto scompare, lasciando spazio a...   
Nulla. Sente il proprio cuore battere, ma non prova nulla. 

_«Ragazzo? Ehi? Devi salire? Stiamo per mollare gli ormeggi!»_

Trascina il trolley e se stesso sull'aliscafo, il più lontano possibile da quell'isola.

 

*

 

_«Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata.»_

Prima di recarsi da Fabrizio, Valentina ha pianto. Ha pianto parecchio, nascosta in un vicoletto poco frequentato, rannicchiata contro il muro giallo scolorito di una casa. Ha cercato di sfogarsi il più velocemente possibile, sia per correre da Fabrizio, sia per evitare di esser vista da qualcuno. La voce di Ermal, no, le sue parole le ha ancora davanti agli occhi, nelle orecchie, quasi può ripeterle alla perfezione, e, mentre era nascosta, lo ha anche fatto: ha permesso loro di prender forma e accarezzarle le labbra mentre uscivano fuori, peccato non aver avuto uno specchio per guardare la sua immagine distrutta mentre lo faceva.   
Ha fatto in modo di non concentrarsi sui suoi pensieri mentre faceva la strada del ritorno; non voleva pensare a nulla, ma paradossalmente non pensare a qualcosa è impossibile, così si è limitata a canticchiare, di tutto pur di far finta di non pensare. 

Quando è arrivata a Marina Corta, dove avevano appuntamento, Niccolò le è andato incontro triste in volto, _"io vado in albergo, sarei d'impiccio, ce pensi te?"_ e gli aveva annuito, con il cuore in gola e poca sicurezza. 

Guarda gli occhi scuri e stanchi di Fabrizio. Non intende dirgli nulla, dire cosa, poi? Non c'è nulla di importante da dire, è tutto superfluo in quel momento. Guarda Fabrizio e si ripete che lei è lì per lui, solo per lui, il resto è noia. Sa che sta male, si vede. Può solo immaginare cosa significhi star male come sta male lui; in vita sua, Valentina ha provato tante sfumature di dolore diverse, ma quella amorosa forte come quell'amore che c'era tra Fabrizio ed Ermal no, quella no.

Si sente inadatta in quel momento. Ha paura di far più male che bene, e non vuole, perché a Fabrizio ci tiene sul serio, si è legata subito a lui, e mica le succede spesso, anzi. Le persone alle quali vuol bene può contarle sulla punta delle dita di una mano, e non deve neppure utilizzarle tutte. Fabrizio però, è in lista. Forse anche Niccolò, non lo sa ancora, ma di sicuro, c'è Ermal.  
Nonostante la scena del porto. 

Allunga la propria mano sino a coprire quella di Fabrizio, ma coprire è una parola grossa, lei ha la mano un po' più piccola. Lo fa con delicatezza, quasi intimorita che lui possa allontanarla. Non sa se reggerebbe anche quella, stasera. 

_«Fabrì, io vi ho visti,»_ dice piano. «Non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro.»

Fabrizio sostiene il suo sguardo. Non sfila la propria mano dalla sua, _«dici?»_

Valentina ci riflette. Pensa sul serio ciò che ha detto? Per un attimo, l'immagine di Ermal si fa largo nella sua mente. No, davanti ai suoi occhi. Per un istante, una frazione di secondo, un battito di ciglia, al posto di Fabrizio vede Ermal, o forse ha solo sovrapposto i due visi, le espressioni.   
In effetti un po' si somigliano, per certi versi. 

_«Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre,»_ risponde alla fine. 

Fabrizio svicola la sua presa. Si alza in piedi per poi sedersi al suo fianco, non più di fronte come era fino a poco fa. Le poggia il capo sulla spalla, stanco, immagina Valentina. Lei gli passa le dita tra i capelli, imprimendo via via più pressione. 

_«Credi a ciò che hai detto?»_ le domanda. 

Sì, ci crede. Per quanto stupido, ci crede, e ce ne vuole per crederci dopo il porto. Si sorprende di se stessa.

_«Sì.»_

C'è silenzio. Sarà che sono ormai quasi le quattro di mattina, ma c'è solo il rumore delle onde a disturbarli.   
_«Vale? Grazie.»_   
Finge di non accorgersi che ha iniziato a piangere in silenzio.  
 _«Non dirlo nemmeno.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve! Non ho molti commenti da fare sul capitolo, voglio solo che sappiate che è uno dei miei preferiti.   
> Con questo capitolo, si chiude la prima parte della nostra storia, quella del ciclo estivo, se così posso permettermi di definirla. Incredibile. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti! Un abbraccio a tutti! Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!


	18. Quando la notte scende e ti si gelano le braccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_Seconda metà di novembre_  
 _Fier, Tirana_

 

 

 

Ermal non dorme.   
Fissa il soffitto debolmente illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni in strada; si concentra sul battito del suo cuore e quasi si sorprende che funzioni ancora come si deve.   
Da un po' di tempo a questa parte, proprio non ce la fa a lasciarsi andare tra le braccia di Morfeo. Da quando...  
Scuote la testa, imponendosi di non pensarci. Non può, gli farebbe troppo male ripercorrere quella notte. Sono passati mesi, in fondo, perché pensarci?  
Si rigira fra le lenzuola. Raccoglie le gambe al petto, poggia sulle ginocchia le mani. È coperto, eppure prova un'insopportabile sensazione di gelo alle braccia.   
Mani, braccia, gelo, calore... c'è solo un paio di braccia nelle quali vorrebbe nascondersi, e, paradossalmente, non sono quelle del dio del sonno.   
Chiude gli occhi con forza, morde le labbra fino a farsi male, ma il volto comparso nella sua mente non sembra intenzionato ad andare via. 

_"È questo quello che vuoi?"_

Quella frase lo tormenta da quel fatidico giorno. Non l'ha più lasciato. La risente quando si tira giù dal letto al mattino, quando si trascina stanco all'università, quando cammina come uno zombie per le strade di Fier. Sente sempre quella domanda con la sua voce.

Eppure non si risponde mai. 

Sospira. Si tira a sedere, passando le mani tra i capelli e stropicciandosi gli occhi. Si alza, va verso la finestra e guarda fuori. Il cielo è sereno, pieno di stelle, ma non ha voglia di guardarle più di tanto.   
Ci riflette su: la storia dell'essere distanti, ma comunque sotto lo stesso cielo, è una cazzata colossale. Che te ne fai di quella consolazione quando con una persona vorresti trovarti sotto lo stesso tetto? Nulla, non te ne fai nulla.  
Al massimo ti ci fai male.   
Ed Ermal è diventato proprio bravo a farsi del male, da quella notte. Si è chiuso ancor di più a riccio, allontanando da sé chiunque tentasse di capire il motivo del suo malessere. Parla poco persino con la madre. Gli amici di Fier hanno presto iniziato a lasciarlo ai suoi pensieri, i fratelli a scrollare le spalle di fronte ai suoi musi lunghi, Vige e gli altri, davanti ai suoi silenzi, hanno smesso di mandargli messaggi.  
A Ermal va più o meno bene così. Un lupo sa anche stare da solo, no? Può farcela benissimo. 

_"Ma il problema non è farcela da soli o meno, Erm, anch'io sono bravissima a esserlo, non faccio altro da anni: solo che a un certo punto non ti va più. Ti stanchi."_

Aveva ragione lei.   
Richiude gli occhi, preme i palmi su di essi e soffoca un singhiozzo, piegandosi in avanti. Da quella notte, non ha più sentito nemmeno lei.   
Passa ancora una volta le dita tra i ricci, fa avanti e indietro per la camera. Si blocca solo davanti al suo specchio, per potersi guardare con attenzione. Specchiarsi è un gesto che il più delle volte si compie senza rifletterci troppo, forse per questo non si era accorto di quanto, adesso, non si riconosca più. È sempre lui: alto, magro, con i capelli troppo lunghi e la pelle troppo pallida, con il viso emaciato e i lineamenti quasi aguzzi. Eppure, non si riconosce. Allunga una mano, picchietta la superficie trasparente con l'indice. Sì, è lui e al tempo stesso non è lui. L'interno non corrisponde all'esterno. Dentro si sente pesante, stanco, sporco, fuori sembra tutto il contrario.   
Gli ossimori sono sempre stati la figura retorica preferita di Valentina, lui li sopporta ben poco.  
Siede alla scrivania, prendendo tra le dita la penna e aprendo il taccuino dove è solito scrivere le sue canzoni. Il lato positivo di quel dolore sordo è sicuramente stato il fiume di ispirazione che ha quasi tentato di affogarlo, in quel periodo. Mentre scrive, solleva lo sguardo un po' per sbaglio: fissa con fare analitico le foto appese al muro, una lunga linea temporale con lui nella culla come punto di partenza. A seguire, la sua infanzia, la sua adolescenza, il suo presente.   
Gli Ermal e Valentina di una foto scattata appena l'anno prima lo osservano con un largo sorriso dalla sommità del palco ormai spento. Sorride: ce lo aveva trascinato lei per quella foto e poi lo aveva costretto a suonare qualcosa per lei e sette ragazzi brilli lì per caso. 

Qualcosa si accende nella sua memoria. 

Esce dalla camera, corre in cantina, rischiando quasi di inciampare nelle sue stesse pantofole a causa della fretta. Individua la valigia utilizzata per il suo ultimo viaggio; ne apre la tasca anteriore; ci affonda l'intero braccio, finché le sue dita non incontrano qualcosa; ritrae la mano; tra le dita, una polaroid.   
Sulla pellicola, impressi per sempre in quell'istante, in quella posa, lui e Fabrizio, stretti l'uno all'altro la sera dei fuochi. Aveva insistito lei per scattarla e provare così la sua nuova macchina fotografica, e poi "tienila tu, siete belli." Lui l'aveva infilata in valigia senza pensarci, l'aveva persino dimenticata, fino a quel momento.  
Carezza la superficie della foto, come se ciò potesse fargli sentire sotto i polpastrelli la pelle di Fabrizio, la sua barba, i suoi capelli, come se ciò bastasse a rimetterlo insieme. 

A rimetterli insieme.

È lì che Ermal inizia a piangere: sul pavimento impolverato della sua cantina, con la polaroid stretta al petto, con il cuore a frammenti. Piange come non ha mai fatto in tutte quelle settimane, passate invece a fingere di aver preso la scelta giusta, piange non perché non possa trattenersi, ma perché a un certo punto ti stanchi. Piange per sé, per Fabrizio, per Valentina, per come è riuscito a rovinare tutto con la sua insicurezza, con la sua stupidità o con il suo esser ligio al dovere, a cosa dare la colpa non è ancora riuscito a capirlo. 

_«Ermal? Caro, sei tu?»_

Si volta di scatto: sulla sommità delle scale, sua madre lo osserva preoccupata.   
_«Tesoro... Ma stai piangendo!»_  
Scende le scale in fretta, fino ad arrivargli vicino. Ermal percepisce le guance andargli a fuoco, imbarazzato. Non riesce a guardare in volto sua madre, preferisce tirare su col naso e fingere che non stia accadendo nulla.  
Lei lo circonda in un abbraccio. Lo culla come quando era bambino, carezzandogli la testa e piegando appena il corpo avanti e indietro.   
_«Cos'è successo? Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto,»_ gli sussurra.   
C'è una parte di Ermal che non vuole rivelare nulla. È una cosa troppo forte e troppo personale, troppo strana e tremenda che ormai si tiene dentro da tanto; ma con sua madre ha sempre avuto uno splendido rapporto, non le ha mai nascosto nulla, quindi perché farlo adesso, colto con le mani in flagrante?   
Apre la bocca per parlare, ma quello che ne esce fuori è un singhiozzo. Sua madre lo guarda con tenerezza. Copre le sue mani con le proprie e, in quell'istante, si rende conto di cosa sta stringendo. Lancia un'occhiata a Ermal, il quale annuisce. Le passa la polaroid. Ermal osserva la ruga del suo viso mentre studia la foto con particolare attenzione. Quando torna a guardarlo, gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso.  
 _«Chi è?»_ chiede, ma Ermal ha il terribile presentimento che lei abbia già capito.   
Si asciuga le lacrime in un modo un po' goffo, riprende la foto come un bambino geloso del suo gioco preferito.

_«La persona che amo e che ho perso per sempre.»_

 

*

 

Sua madre lo ha portato al tavolo della cucina, mettendogli davanti al naso una tazza colma di tisana calda, la sua preferita di quando ha la febbre. Ha riversato fiumi di parole, incapace di fermarsi, dopo aver avuto tanti problemi per incominciare. Sua madre è rimasta ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, senza interrompere. Ermal ha raccontato tutto, a cuore e mente aperti, e adesso, giunto alla fine della storia, ha solo un'ultima cosa da dire, anzi, da chiedere:  
 _«Sei arrabbiata?»_  
Lei assume un'espressione corrucciata, _«arrabbiata? E perché?»_  
Ermal incassa la testa nelle spalle, imbarazzato, _«perché mi piace un uomo?»_  
 ** _«ERMAL META!_** _Come ti permetti di poter anche solo pensare che io sia arrabbiata con te perché ti piace un uomo, eh? Cosa ti ho insegnato in tutti questi anni?»_ Ermal sobbalza sulla sedia, colto alla sprovvista da quella reazione. _«Non sono arrabbiata per questo: semmai, perché lo hai trattato così male senza motivo.»_  
 _«Ma...»_  
 _«Niente ma!»_ esclama puntandogli contro l'indice. Sua madre sospira, addolcisce i lineamenti. _«Ermal, caro, è da quando sei piccino che non fai altro che mettere davanti a te chi ami. È una cosa nobile tanto quanto lo sei tu, ma così facendo ti sei trascurato, e guarda cos'è accaduto: hai fatto del male a qualcuno che ami, per proteggere altre persone che ami. Ma poi, scusami, da cosa dovevi proteggerci?»_  
Ermal boccheggia. _«Io... non lo so. Ho pensato che...»_  
 _«Hai pensato che ti avrebbe portato lontano da noi e che ce la saremmo presa. È così?»_ Ermal fissa sua madre. Deglutisce a fatica e annuisce. Sua madre sorride. _«Ermal, sei stato tanto bravo in questi anni, hai fatto tanto, tutto il possibile. Ma adesso stiamo tutti bene, e sarebbe giusto che anche tu fossi felice, non credi?»_  
Le lacrime che credeva terminate, si riaffacciano ai suoi occhi. Gli fa male la testa e ha un nodo in gola pesante come un macigno.   
_«Ormai l'ho perso,»_ pigola più a se stesso che a lei.   
Sua madre si alza. Fa il giro del tavolo e gli circonda il viso con le mani, carezzandogli le guance.   
_«Secondo me si può ancora fare qualcosa.»_

 

*

 

_«Sei sicura, mamma?»_

Lei sorride. Gli sistema la giacca con gesti accorti, poi lo abbraccia forte.   
_«Fa' buon viaggio, e vai a costruire la tua felicità. Noi siamo fieri di te. Io, sono fiera di te.»_   
Anche Ermal sorride. Afferra il borsone al suo fianco, sistema la chitarra in spalla, saluta un'ultima volta la madre e i fratelli e si incammina verso il gate, ripensando alle parole della madre della sera precedente.

 

_"Va' da lui e va' da lei: sistema le cose, e vedrai che non è mai troppo tardi per iniziare la vita ed essere felici."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa! Ho deciso di pubblicare qualche giorno prima del previsto a mo' di sorpresa, dai.   
> (Dalla platea: "e chi se ne frega non ce lo metti?")   
> Eccoci nella seconda parte della storia, la parte invernale! Devo ammettere che sono un tantino emozionata nel farle vedere la luce, come avete visto, nemmeno il tempo di struggerci per Fabrizio, ché già tentiamo di ritrovarlo! (Ce ripigliamm' tutt' chell che è 'o nuost', cit.) Spero che come primo capitolo vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere e, un abbraccio!


	19. Dimmi dove sei: vorrei parlarti di tutte quelle cose che ho mandato già in fumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_«Valentina non c'è.»_  
_«Ah. Saprebbe dirmi quando torna?»_

Prima di volare verso Roma e Fabrizio, Ermal si è precipitato a casa di Valentina. Trovare il suo indirizzo, era stata un'impresa titanica. Aveva contattato tutte le loro conoscenze comuni di Lipari, ma nessuna di loro era stata in grado di aiutarlo. Valentina conosceva tutti su quell'isola: ma nessuno conosceva lei, non nel dettaglio, almeno. Ermal non si era sorpreso più di tanto, conscio che la ragazza fosse la riservatezza fatta persona e che mai con nessuno si era aperta totalmente.  
Con lui forse era arrivata a un 77%, a voler essere generosi, ma aveva comunque la percentuale più alta di tutti.  
Alla fine però, un ragazzo che aveva fatto volontariato con lei per la festa era riuscito a fargli avere i dati sensibili. Si fidava, perché aveva incrociato Ermal parecchie volte in quegli anni e gli sembrava giusto aiutarlo. Così, indirizzo alla mano, era corso a casa sua per scusarsi. 

La donna davanti a lui, la madre di Valentina, abbozza un sorriso divertito.  
_«Per le vacanze di Natale, forse, no?»_  
Ermal corruccia lo sguardo.  
_«In che senso per Natale? Ma dov'è andata?»_  
_«Scusa, non hai detto di essere suo amico? Come puoi non saperlo?»_  
Ermal sente le proprie sicurezze vacillare per un istante, prima di riafferrarle.  
_«Abbiamo litigato a settembre e non ci sentiamo da allora,»_ ammette non senza un po' di vergogna. _«Sono qui per far pace.»_  
_«Capisco. Però è strano che non te l'abbia detto...»_  
Ermal comincia a innervosirsi. Vorrebbe solo scuotere la donna per le spalle e implorarla di parlare alla svelta, perché quel fare misterioso lo sta uccidendo.  
_«Dirmi cosa? Cos'avrebbe dovuto dirmi?»_  
La domanda gli esce con un tono di voce più alto di quanto mai avrebbe voluto, ma ormai il danno è fatto: dovrebbero averlo sentito anche i vicini di casa.  
La madre di Valentina torna seria in volto. Incrocia le braccia al petto e lo fissa con quella che Ermal crede essere un po' di cattiveria.

_«Se n'è andata a Roma.»_

 

*

 

Sulle prime rischia di accasciarsi a terra, tanto è forte lo shock della notizia. Non che sia una notizia effettivamente allucinante sotto chissà quale punto di vista, ma a dir poco inaspettata sì, quello sì, in particolare per una persona attenta e ponderata come Valentina.  
Ermal è costretto a sedersi nel mezzo del vialetto per ascoltare e capire il racconto di sua madre. Viene così a conoscenza della decisione di Valentina di abbandonare la facoltà di psicologia, _(arrivata al terzo anno, capisci cos'ha fatto quella disgraziata?)_ , per andare a studiare scienze politiche, relazioni internazionali, a Roma.  
Mentre la donna riempie di improperi la figlia lontana, Ermal fa mente locale. Sapeva meglio di lei quanto quella facoltà, una stupida facoltà di ripiego, avesse fatto star male Valentina, in modo psicofisico, e sapeva anche quanti pochi esami avesse dato, col massimo dei voti e controvoglia, ma mai avrebbe immaginato una cosa simile.

Perché non gliene aveva parlato?

Trova la risposta alla sua stessa domanda mentre la madre continua a insultarla: non è stata Valentina a non avergliene parlato.

È stato lui a non aver ascoltato.

Tutti quei _"dovrei parlarti,"_ quei _"quando puoi ho una cosa da dirti, niente d'importante ah,"_ tutti quegli atteggiamenti apparentemente insignificanti, trovano il giusto posto.  
Lei aveva provato a prendere il discorso come faceva sempre con le cose che la riguardavano: a bassa voce e timidamente, senza mai guardare negli occhi l'interlocutore. Valentina non parlava mai volentieri di ciò che le accadeva nella vita, un po' per paura di disturbare, un po' per vergogna. Non le piaceva sentirsi debole davanti agli altri, tutto qui.  
Ma Ermal avrebbe dovuto capirla. Era un suo amico, e come tale avrebbe dovuto far lo sforzo di ascoltarla.  
Invece l'aveva trattata malissimo, proprio nel momento meno opportuno.  
Sua madre lo tormenta per minuti interi sminuendo Valentina e dicendo cose sulle quali preferisce non soffermarsi. Finisce per fingere di ascoltarla, senza trovare la forza di alzare la voce e difendera l'amica.

_«Guarda te se doveva capitarmi una figlia così!»_

Ermal annuisce in modo meccanico, _«potrebbe darmi l'indirizzo?»_ chiede con un filo di voce.  
Qualcosa, nello sguardo della donna, cambia. Si irrigidisce, _«io non ti do proprio nulla,»_ risponde acida, poi sposta lo sguardo più in là, _«toh, sta arrivando sua zia. Guarda, è quella con la macchina grigia, chiedi a lei.»_  
Ermal non fa in tempo a formulare una qualsivoglia obiezione, che si trova con il portone chiuso in faccia. Impreca in silenzio, e corre incontro alla macchina indicatagli.  
**_«SIGNORA!»_** urla per attirarne l'attenzione. _«Per caso lei è la zia di Valentina?»_  
La donna, somigliante all'altra, ma dai lineamenti più morbidi, lo squadra per un momento dall'alto in basso. Lancia un'occhiata ai ragazzini che sono con lei, presumibilmente i figli, i quali annuiscono, poi sorride.  
_«Tu sei Ermal, vero? Ti ho visto in qualche foto di Valentina! Che ci fai qui?»_ Ermal sorride. Racconta da capo il tutto, più sciolto e tranquillo di prima. _«Mmm, capisco. Lascia stare sua madre, è soprattutto per lei che... beh, diciamo che ha le sue colpe.»_ Ermal vorrebbe chiedere di più, ma quando lei gli allunga un foglietto su cui ha scribacchiato l'indirizzo, decide di lasciar perdere. _«Salutacela quando la vedi. Io non le dico niente, così puoi farle una sorpresa.»_  
_«Grazie, grazie mille!»_  
_«Ermal?»_ Si volta. La donna lo guarda seria in volto. _«Non dare quell'indirizzo a nessuno. Nemmeno alla madre.»_  
Ermal non ci capisce più nulla, ma annuisce, _«promesso!»_ e corre via. 

Non si capacita di non aver ascoltato Valentina, di non averle fatto sentire il suo supporto. Sapeva che gli ultimi due anni per la ragazza erano stati infernali, ma aveva scelto di dimenticarsene. Era stato più facile attaccarla.

Che stronzo.

 

*

 

Aspettare che una vecchietta facesse ritorno a casa era stato estenuante, ma almeno in questo modo era riuscito a entrare nello stabile. Valentina è andata ad abitare in un piccolo monolocale al quarto piano senza ascensore, in un complesso non troppo distante dalla Sapienza. Sembra un condominio tranquillo con i suoi giardinetti e i suoi "niente rumori molesti."  
Ermal è di fronte alla sua porta, senz'aria per le scale e senza un'idea chiara di cosa dirle. Aveva in programma di andare a Roma a cercare Fabrizio, certo, ma non credeva di dovercisi recare così all'improvviso e non per Valentina, soprattutto.  
È lì da quasi venti minuti, ma non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di bussare. Tiene tra le braccia un vaso con all'interno una piantina di gelsomini e una bacchetta di cioccolato Milka, una vecchia promessa alla quale si è ricordato di dover tenere fede.

Peccato abbia mancato quella più importante: _"io per te ci sarò sempre."_  
Fragili, le promesse.

Prende un grosso respiro. Al di là della porta sente provenire della musica. Non riconosce il brano, ma la voce di Tommaso Paradiso è inconfondibile.  
Adesso o mai più, si dice, ché Paradiso di solito addolcisce Valentina, e un po' d'aiuto a Ermal non guasterebbe.  
Bussa. Tre colpi chiari e forti.  
**_«ARRIVO!»_** sente dall'altra parte. La musica viene abbassata, la maniglia anche.  
Ritrovarsela davanti è un colpo al cuore. Ermal la vede sobbalzare sul posto, anche se si è comunque tenuta nascosta dietro il pannello in legno, ancora più chiuso che aperto per via della catenella d'acciaio.  
_«Ciao,»_ pigola Ermal, all'improvviso senza fiato. _«Passavo da queste parti... ho pensato di venire a trovarti.»_  
Valentina non dice niente. Si limita a fissarlo per almeno una decina di secondi da capo a piedi.

Poi chiude la porta.

Ermal quasi non ci crede. Non si aspettava certo le braccia al collo, ma neppure quel trattamento così freddo. Poggia il tutto in terra e riprende a bussare.  
_«Vale, mi dispiace! Sono stato uno stronzo, lo so, hai ragione ad avercela con me, ma ti prego, lasciami spiegare!»_  
Passa un altro quarto d'ora a urlare contro una porta chiusa, sentendosi un grosso imbecille, poi si arrende, con la gola secca e le nocche doloranti.  
_«Vale...»_  
È esausto. Psicologicamente parlando. Osserva un po' intimorito la sua stessa chitarra, pensando che quella è l'ultima speranza rimastagli e deciso a giocarsela.

Non ha finito quella canzone, tantomeno perfezionata alla chitarra, ma a quel punto non c'è molto altro che può fare per implorare il suo perdono.  
Imbraccia il suo fido strumento e inizia a pizzicarne le corde, pregando in cuor suo che Valentina, dall'altra parte, non si sia infilata gli auricolari nelle orecchie. 

_«Quello che voglio io da te, non sarà facile spiegare, non so nemmeno dove e perché hai perso le parole, ma se tu vai via, porti i miei occhi con te...»_

Ermal ha iniziato a buttare giù quella canzone qualche giorno dopo il litigio avuto con lei. Non sa in realtà se possa definirla una vera e propria canzone, aveva scribacchiato solo poche frasi, ma più ci pensava e le ricantava, più era convinto fossero perfette per Valentina.  
Valentina aveva passato l'intera vita a sentirsi piccola e insignificante, senza che ci fosse mai nessuno accanto ad abbracciarla e a dirle il contrario. Era incredibilmente forte e insicura, un mix che agli occhi delle persone la rendeva impossibile da capire. Tutti prendevano per buono il suo atteggiamento, senza mai soffermarsi sulla personalità che si nascondeva dietro. Ma anche Ermal era un po' così: forse per questo motivo aveva avuto la pazienza e la voglia di scoprire cosa ci fosse dietro quel volto teso che tutti scambiavano per rabbia. In realtà, Ermal ne era convinto, in lei c'era solo paura che attraverso i suoi occhi, le si potesse scorgere l'anima in controluce.

_«Piccola anima, tu non sei per niente piccola.»_

Ermal rimette a posto la chitarra con cautela, lanciando occhiate alla porta. Con suo rammarico questa è ancora chiusa. Ha quasi gli occhi lucidi, ma cos'altro può fare? Rimette la custodia in spalla, riprende il borsone da terra e si allontana.  
 _«Mi dispiace,»_ dice un'altra volta, ma forse più a se stesso che a lei.  
Arriva fino in fondo al pianerottolo quando percepisce un rumore di chiavistello alle sue spalle. Si volta: Valentina è in piedi sull'uscio di casa. Si abbassa sulle ginocchia, con delicatezza afferra il vaso di gelsomini e la tavoletta Milka, poi si rialza. Lo guarda.

_«Entra.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi regalo un capitolo perché ieri ho superato il mio ultimo esame per questa sessione invernale ihih. Spero vi piaccia almeno la metà di quanto piace a me. Ci vediamo al prossimo! Grazie e abbracci a tutti!


	20. Tu come stai? È un po' che non ne parliamo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

L'appartamento è pervaso da un forte odore di una qualche candela profumata, pino, crede, ed è illuminato in modo soffuso da fili di lucine gialle, tanto simili a quelle natalizie. Il soggiorno è piccolo, in comune con l'angolo cucina sul cui bancone si trovano una tazza dei Simpsons e un pacco di biscotti, ma il tutto è molto confortevole, forse a causa dell'ordine maniacale della padrona di casa. In un lato, attaccato al muro, c'è persino un piccolo pianoforte nero, che Valentina sembra utilizzare più come comodino. In sottofondo, l'immancabile voce di Tommaso Paradiso proveniente da un giradischi posizionato accanto al divano.

_«Vuoi un po' di the? L'ho appena fatto.»_   
_«Se non è un disturbo, accetto volentieri.»_

C'è qualcosa di innaturale in quello scambio di battute. Sono fredde, Valentina è fredda, Ermal l'ha notato subito, ma è comunque grato al cielo che si sia convinta a farlo entrare. Questo gli fa sperare che non sia ancora tutto perduto.  
La osserva versare il the con movimenti lenti e precisi. Lo addolcisce con una punta di miele, poi glielo consegna senza neppure guardarlo negli occhi. Ermal stringe forte la tazza, questa volta dei sette nani, beandosi del calore che emana.

_«Grazie, ci voleva proprio con questo freddo.»_

Si limita ad annuire in silenzio, ed Ermal coglie l'occasione di studiarla con attenzione: è leggermente dimagrita da quando l'ha vista per l'ultima volta, gli zigomi, già per natura alti ed evidenti, sembrano decisamente più affilati, gli occhi, invece, un po' incavati, come non riposasse bene da parecchio. Ha le labbra più anemiche del solito, i capelli più corti e l'aria stanca.

_«Chi ti ha detto dove trovarmi?»_

Adesso lo sta fissando con attenzione. È seduta davanti a lui, a dividerli solo il pacco di pan di stelle. Quello sguardo a Ermal non è mai piaciuto, ma non se n'era mai dovuto preoccupare, dal momento che non era mai stato riservato a lui prima d'allora. Valentina tende a scavarti dentro, ed è davvero raro che non c'azzecchi.  
 _«Tua zia,»_ si decide finalmente a rispondere. _«Ero andato a cercarti a casa. A proposito, lei e i tuoi cugini ti salutano.»_  
Lei annuisce, portando alle labbra la propria tazza.  
 _«E sei venuto per...»_  
 _«Per scusarmi.»_  
 _«E sapere qualcosa di più su Fabrizio, no?»_  
Ermal stringe le labbra davanti a quell'insinuazione.  
 _«Fabrizio verrà dopo. Sono venuto qui per te. Sei una persona importante della mia vita e sono stato da cani per averti trattata in quel modo,»_ risponde serio. _«Mai avrei immaginato di trovarti proprio qui a Roma, casa sua.»_  
Valentina sospira. _«Scusa, ho dormito poco stanotte.»_ Beve ancora un sorso di the. _«Come stai?»_  
Ermal scuote la testa.  
 _«Questo dovresti dirmelo tu. Cosa ci fai qui? Perché non mi hai detto nulla?»_  
Il volto di Valentina si irrigidisce, la mandibola è talmente tesa che è chiaro stia stringendo i denti.  
 _«Ci vivo. O, almeno, ci provo,»_ risponde.  
 _«Potevi...»_  
 _«Potevo cosa?»_ lo interrompe seccata. _«Potevo dirtelo? Davvero? E quando avrei dovuto farlo? Mentre ti struggevi d'amore per Fabrizio? O mentre eri impegnato a ripeterti che non sei degno della felicità, eh?»_ chiede alzando un po' il tono della voce. **_«DIMMI QUANDO CAZZO AVREI DOVUTO DIRTI CHE LA MIA VITA ERA ANDATA A PUTTANE!»_**

Si porta una mano alla fronte, con le dita volte a coprirle gli occhi, ed Ermal capisce che lo sta facendo per trattenere le lacrime. Gli fa quasi impressione vederla così vulnerabile. Valentina è quel tipo di persona alla quale non piace cedere alla sfera emotiva e forse proprio per questo da quel punto di vista è sempre stata tanto fragile.  
 _«Hai ragione. Sono stato troppo preso da me stesso, non ti ho ascoltata, non mi sono reso conto di nulla,»_ ammette a bassa voce. _«Ma anche tu, avresti potuto scuotermi un po', farmi capire cosa ti stava succedendo, che avevi bisogno di me...»_

_«Io non ho bisogno di nessuno.»_

Valentina tende sempre sulla linea di difesa. Segue la regola aurea del suo fumettista preferito: scavare fossati, nutrire coccodrilli. Ermal annuisce.  
 _«Che avevi bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarti, ecco, diciamo così,»_ si corregge.  
Un paio di lacrime le solcano le guance. Non si preoccupa di asciugarle perché, nonostante tutto, Ermal sa che Valentina si sente al sicuro davanti a lui. Lei china appena il capo, poi viene scossa da qualche singhiozzo che cerca di trattenere.  
 _«Che cazzo ne sai di cosa avevo bisogno? Io ce la faccio da sola, ce l'ho sempre fatta da sola!»_ Con cautela, Ermal allunga la propria mano sul tavolo, fino a raggiungere quella della ragazza per stringerla. Valentina ha sempre avuto le mani fredde; qualcuno dice sia a causa del suo essere fredda dentro, ma Ermal sa quanto quelle persone si sbaglino. Chi conosce davvero Valentina, non potrebbe mai definirla tale.  
 _«È che a un certo punto, ti stanchi,»_ le sussurra, grato che non abbia ritratto la mano.  
Valentina lo guarda per qualche secondo, poi scoppia in lacrime, in perfetto silenzio. Fa compiere un movimento alla sua mano, in modo che le dita vadano a incastrarsi con quelle di Ermal.  
 _«Avevi ragione tu,»_ dice. _«Ho sempre detto di voler fare qualcosa senza mai impegnarmici davvero. Ho buttato due anni della mia vita compatendomi, non ho concluso nulla, mai, sempre preferendo il non provarci sul serio e fallire, piuttosto che fallire dopo averci messo tutta me stessa. Sono inutile. Forse non sono fatta per le cose giuste.»_  
Ermal si alza di scatto dallo sgabello. Compie il giro del tavolo e l'abbraccia forte.  
 _«Non è vero che sei inutile. Hai sbagliato, succede, ognuno ha i suoi tempi, dovresti saperlo,»_ le sussurra carezzandole i capelli. _«E nessuno, né io, né la tua famiglia, né il mondo possono farti sentire in colpa se hai avuto bisogno di prenderti del tempo.»_ Le solleva il volto quel tanto che basta a guardarla negli occhi, poi le asciuga un po' le guance. _«Non avrei mai dovuto dirti quelle cose, neppure le pensavo sul serio. Ero solo arrabbiato, e spaventato, io... Ti ho attaccata solo per difendermi, ed è stato un comportamento da coglione: perché sei tu la prima che non mi ha mai fatto del male e quella sera volevi solo proteggermi dalla scelta errata. Mi dispiace, Vale, perdonami se puoi. Sono stato un vigliacco.»_  
Valentina rimane appoggiata al suo petto in quel modo per qualche altro minuto. Rimane zitta, limitandosi a passare le mani sugli occhi ogni tanto. È lei stessa a un certo punto ad allontanarsi dal corpo di Ermal e a sbozzare un sorriso.

_«Mi sei mancato.»_

 

*

 

_«È stato un inferno lasciare casa. Ma io lì stavo da cani, lo sai, mi mancava persino il respiro quando mi si nominava psicologia.»_  
 _«Dici sul serio?»_  
 _«Già. Non ti dico il putiferio. "Arrivata al terzo anno? Ma sei demente o cosa? Ti sforzi e la finisci! E poi che ci vai a fare da sola a Roma alla tua età? Chi ti ha messo queste idee in testa?" Volevo buttarmi da un balcone. Ci sono state processioni di parenti tutti i santi giorni.»_ Valentina prende una pausa per masticare un pan di stelle e mandarlo giù con un sorso di the. Pulisce gli angoli della bocca dalle briciole e sospira. _«Alla fine...»_ Si blocca, come alla ricerca delle parole giuste da utilizzare, ma si limita a sospirare. _«Beh, puoi vedere com'è andata alla fine.»_  
Ermal annuisce. Può solo immaginare come sia stato per lei trovarsi a fronteggiare tutta quella situazione, e la sua assenza lo fa sentire ancora peggio.  
 _«E poi?»_  
 _«Poi ringrazio il cielo per Fabrizio e Niccolò.»_

 

*

 

Se Ermal non aveva saputo nulla di tutta quella situazione, a cominciare dagli effetti negativi che la sola parola "psicologia" provocava in Valentina, altrettanto non si poteva dire di Fabrizio. I due avevano coltivato il loro rapporto anche dopo tutti gli eventi estivi e, quando Fabrizio aveva saputo ciò che stava accadendo, si era fatto in quattro per aiutarla, cercandole un alloggio non troppo distante dall'università e in una buona zona, confortevole e non troppo dispendioso al tempo stesso. Lui e Niccolò avevano battuto tutte le loro conoscenze, fino a trovare quel monolocale, proprietà del cugino di Roberto, a sua volta grande amico di Fabrizio. L'avevano poi aiutata con il trasloco e con i primi giorni nel nuovo ateneo, dandole anche tutti i consigli del caso e le informazioni indispensabili per vivere a Roma, arrivando addirittura ad accompagnarla e a riprenderla se doveva recarsi all'università sul tardi.  
 _«Non so come avrei fatto senza di loro. I primi tempi sono stati duri, ma averli accanto è stata una benedizione.»_  
 _«E adesso? Adesso come va?»_ chiede Ermal, sinceramente preoccupato.  
Lei sorride, di un sorriso che le rilassa l'intero volto.  
 _«Va bene. L'uni è okay, e in generale mi sento bene; ho un gruppetto fidato, sono riuscita a fare qualche conoscenza e ho anche un lavoretto part time in una libreria indipendente. Il proprietario è un amore, insieme allo stipendio mi regala sempre anche un libro.»_  
Stavolta è Ermal a sorridere.  
 _«Sono contento per te. La meriti tutta questa felicità.»_  
 _«Nah, la felicità è passeggera. Questa mi piace definirla serenità. Diciamo che mi meritavo la serenità.»_ Si sorridono. _«Tu, Erm? Come stai? No, come sei stato?»_  
Ermal sorride: Valentina sa sempre quale tasto toccare. In effetti come psicologa sarebbe stata un successo.  
Ma questo è meglio non dirglielo.  
 _«C'ho messo parecchio a rimettere in ordine i pensieri, diciamo così,»_ risponde passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Valentina si sporge quel tanto necessario a poggiargli la mano sul ginocchio.  
 _«Ma adesso sei qui.»_  
Annuisce.  
 _«Ho fatto un casino.»_  
 _«Solo un po'. Adesso, ti va di raccontarmi per quale motivo è successo quello che è successo?»_  
Ermal si raddrizza sullo sgabello.  
 _«Già, credo di doverti una spiegazione. Sarà complicata, però,»_ esordisce.  
Valentina sorride, _«io nelle cose complicate ci sguazzo.»_

 

*

 

Ermal racconta tutto. È liberatorio tornare a parlare con lei, per un istante aveva temuto non sarebbe più accaduto. Valentina ha un'empatia fuori dal comune, qualcosa che agli inizi del loro rapporto lo aveva intimorito agli eccessi. Le bastano pochi dettagli per avere un'anamnesi sul suo interlocutore che rasenta la perfezione.  
Un mostro.  
Quando conclude il racconto, Valentina non sembra particolarmente turbata.  
 _«Uhm, immaginavo fosse una cosa simile, non così nobile, però. Sempre a voler fare il Lancillotto di turno, eh?»_ lo prende in giro.  
Ecco, appunto.  
 _«Che ne pensi?»_ chiede fiondandosi sul suo the.  
 _«Che devi smetterla di sfidare a singolar tenzone la tua stessa felicità.»_ Ride, divertita dalla sua stessa battuta. _«Beh, non è poco. Fabrizio ha sofferto tanto per il modo in cui lo hai trattato, con ragione, e se lo conosco almeno un po', non ti perdonerà facilmente.»_  
 _«Lo capisco.»_  
 _«Nemmeno io in quelle condizioni ti perdonerei facilmente,»_ precisa.  
 _«Infatti mi chiedo per quale grazie celeste tu mi abbia aperto poco fa...»_  
 _«MA, non sarà questo a fermarmi dall'aiutarvi a ricucirvi!»_ trilla saltando giù dallo sgabello e andando verso la dispensa.  
 _«Ricucirci?»_ ripete Ermal, afferrando al volo un pacco di patatine lanciatogli.  
 _«Vi siete strappati, andate ricuciti. Non è semplice, perché non siete stati recisi di netto come con un colpo di forbici, ma non è nemmeno impossibile!»_  
 _«Ma che erbe c'erano nel the?»_  
Valentina lo rimprovera con un'occhiataccia, _«apprezza le mie meravigliose metafore e accetta il mio aiuto. Io a Fabrizio non dirò che sei qui, anche se questa omissione mi fa sentire male; studieremo qualcosa, poi si vedrà.»_  
Ermal si sente leggermente in colpa per la cosa, _«e se verrà a trovarti?»_  
Lei scuote la testa, _«per il momento non c'è pericolo, ma di questo ne parliamo domani mattino, ormai è tardi.»_  
 _«Oh. Okay, io, ahm, tolgo il disturbo...»_ fa in imbarazzo.  
 _«Cos'hai capito, idiota? Resti da me! Quello è un divano letto, e giuro che è molto comodo, ma se vuoi il mio letto posso capire...»_  
 _«No, dai...»_  
 _«Bene, allora vai sul divano, tanto non ti avrei mai ceduto il mio letto. Prendo le lenzuola di là; tu telefona in qualunque orribile ostello dalle condizioni sanitarie inesistenti in cui hai prenotato e disdici, okay?»_  
Ermal rimane a guardare Valentina un attimo senza parole, poi sorride.  
 _«Vale?»_  
 _«Non ringraziarmi, piuttosto, quando hai finito sul tavolino all'entrata c'è il numero della mia pizzeria preferita. Per me una margherita con patatine, di' che chiami per Valentina, così non devi nemmeno dare l'indirizzo.»_  
La osserva scomparire in una camera. Vorrebbe chiederle almeno altri venti cose, perché nel suo racconto mancano troppi dettagli, troppe cose non gli tornano; ma decide di non farlo, non ancora, almeno e, finalmente, sospira di sollievo.  
Adesso è al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, dai, una cosa in meno dalla lista di Ermal da spuntare, no? Ahaha Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo! Certo, ci sono ancora piccoli dettagli omessi appositamente e che verrano svelati più avanti, (chissà se qualcuno ha già individuato qualcosa), ma tranquilli, verrà tutto fuori a tempo debito! Un abbraccio e al prossimo capitolo!


	21. Da una sola parte, sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

Ciò che sveglia Ermal, non è la suoneria del cellulare, quella l'ha bellamente spenta ore prima, ma un insistente bussare alla porta di casa. Si alza, stropicciandosi gli occhi e incespicando verso essa, urtando con il piede nudo il tavolino. 

Adesso sì che è sveglio.

Trattiene un'imprecazione, poi spalanca la porta, senza neppure prendersi la briga di controllare chi ci sia dall'altra parte.

_«Ao' buongiorno! So' venti minuti che sto a bussa', pensavo fossi morto!»_

Al mattino, di solito, Ermal è piuttosto reattivo, ma, complici le traversate del giorno prima e la prospettiva di una notte di riposo assoluto dopo mesi passati a dormire sì e no tre ore per notte, quel mattino in particolare, i suoi neuroni non sembrano voler collaborare.   
_«Per caso ci conosciamo?»_ riesce a spiccicare parola dopo qualche minuto passato in silenzio.  
L'uomo davanti a lui, un ultra quarantenne dall'aspetto giovanile e dai capelli brizzolati, con le braccia piene di tatuaggi, gli sorride.  
 _«Non direttamente. Io so' Mauro, del bar che ce sta sotto casa,»_ risponde porgendogli la mano.   
_«Ah. Piacere, io sono...»_  
 _«Ermal, lo so,»_ completa l'altro. _«So' amico de Valentina. M'ha chiesto de portatte er pranzo perché lei sta all'uni; pe' la verità t'avevo anche lasciato un cornetto, ma nun te sei svegliato, così so' salito io,»_ dice tutto d'un fiato.   
Senza farsi notare, Ermal chiude e apre la mano un paio di volte, per sincerarsi che la stretta di mano di Mauro non gliel'abbia spezzata.  
 _«Ma che ore sono?»_ chiede cercando di ingranare.   
_«So' le due, chicco! M'hai fatto prenne n'infarto, non rispondevi! Fatto le ore piccole?»_   
Ermal, non riuscendo a trattenersi, sbadiglia, _«oddio scusami. È da tanto che non dormivo così bene, non ho sentito la sveglia.»_  
 _«Scialla!»_ Si china al fianco della porta e riemerge tenendo tra le mani un vassoio pieno di contenitori in plastica. _«Qua ce sta tutto er mejo del mio repertorio, più il cornetto che era già pe' te, magari lo mangi come dolce,»_ dice passandoglielo tra le braccia. _«Se te serve artro, scendi pure, d'accordo? Benvenuto a Roma!»_  
Ermal rimane a fissarlo allontanarsi, rientra in casa solo quando sparisce giù per le scale. È sveglio da dieci minuti ed è già parecchio confuso.   
Tutto bene.  
Poggia il vassoio sul bancone, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di un biglietto piegato e poggiato sotto una caffettiera. 

_"Buongiorno, stellina!  
La moka è piena e io devo andare all'università, tornerò all'incirca per le tre, se tutto va bene. (Ho un esame, incrocia le dita per me!) Quando ti svegli scendi giù, accanto a casa c'è il locale di cui conosco il proprietario: si chiama Mauro, gli ho parlato di te e ti fornirà anche il pranzo, oltre a una bella colazione. Non uscire senza di me, ché sei capacissimo di perderti, e Roma non è Lipari, quindi se ti perdi, sei perso e basta. In basso a destra trovi il mio numero di telefono: per qualsiasi problema, mandami un messaggio su whatsapp. Ci vediamo più tardi!"_

Okay, adesso si spiegano un paio di cose, non fosse che all'elenco dei suoi quesiti, se ne è appena aggiunto uno nuovo.

Perché Valentina ha cambiato numero di telefono? È un'altra delle cose che deve ricordare di chiederle quando tornerà a casa. 

Si siede e inizia a mangiare con la calma ritrovata, godendosi ogni boccone: insomma, la carbonara va gustata, no? Quasi non riesce a credere di trovarsi a Roma, per di più nell'appartamento di Valentina: pazzesco.   
Fa zapping annoiato, poi si alza e, con il cornetto in una mano, decide di curiosare un po' in giro per la casa.   
Il mobiletto sotto il giradischi contiene solo sette vinili, _(deve averlo acquistato da poco),_ e sono tutti di quei cantanti assurdi che piacciono tanto a Valentina, _(Coma_Cose Gazzelle? Canova?),_ per il resto è occupato da una moltitudine di libri; non si sorprende, Valentina legge in media tre libri al mese, di più se con poche pagine.  
Ma il dettaglio che cattura la sua attenzione, sono le foto presenti sul pianoforte. Sono tutte incorniciate, eccezion fatta per una specie di collage composto da polaroid e cartoline, tutte appese al muro. Prende tra le dita la prima cornice: ci sono Valentina e Fabrizio sorridenti davanti ai fori imperiali. Per un istante, rivedere Fabrizio, seppur in foto, gli fa mancare il respiro. Lo fissa per qualche minuto, prima di decidersi a posare la cornice per esaminare le altre: in quella accanto, vi sono Valentina e Niccolò che ridono davanti al Colosseo. In generale sono tutte così: lei e Niccolò a San Pietro, lei e Fabrizio che non prestano attenzione all'obbiettivo e sembrano persi in un mondo tutto loro mentre sono seduti a piazza di Spagna, lei che abbraccia Niccolò da dietro in quella che presumibilmente è piazza del Popolo...  
Solo una è diversa, quella stampata in un formato più grande e con una cornice più bella: raffigura tutti e tre seduti al tavolino di un bar, con Valentina al centro, stretti in un abbraccio, di sera. Chissà chi l'ha scattata... 

Il rumore di una chiave nella serratura lo fa sobbalzare, colto alla sprovvista.

_«Valy, ho trovato la cassetta degli attrezzi, vediamo 'n po' de sistema' quel lavell... oh.»_

Ma la sorpresa è nulla in confronto a quella che prova quando si accorge di chi ha davanti. 

_«E te che cazzo ce fai qua?»_

Ermal non è conscio di quale espressione abbia deciso di assumere la sua faccia, spera solo di non sembrare troppo scemo.   
_«Ciao, Niccolò,»_ saluta un po' a disagio.   
Non si aspettava di rivedere il ragazzo così presto, ma, d'altronde, non si aspettava neppure che lui potesse avere le chiavi dell'appartamento ed entrare di punto in bianco. 

_Perché ha le chiavi di casa?_

_«T'ho chiesto che cazzo ce fai qua,»_ ripete lui a denti stretti.   
_«Sono venuto a sistemare le cose,»_ risponde con sincerità.   
_«Valentina 'o sa che stai qua?»_ chiede togliendosi gli occhiali da sole.  
 _«Certo, pensi le abbia scassinato la serratura per entrare?»_  
 _«Oh, non scherzare co' me, che già nun me piaci.»_  
 _«Sentimento reciproco.»_  
Si fissano in cagnesco per qualche istante, prima che Niccolò sbuffi, _«con quale faccia ti presenti qui dopo quello che hai fatto?»_  
Ermal regge lo sguardo. _«Con la mia. Te l'ho detto, sono qui per sistemare tutto.»_  
 _«Hai mai pensato che ce stanno cose che nun se possono sistema'?»_  
Quella domanda lo spiazza per un momento. Certo che c'ha pensato, probabilmente se non fosse intervenuta sua madre infondendogli un po' di coraggio, non avrebbe mai intrapreso quel viaggio.   
_«Ma si possono comunque provare a sistemare,»_ risponde dopo qualche momento di incertezza.  
Niccolò incrocia le braccia al petto, _«c'hai proprio la faccia come er...»_

**_«VENTISETTE BITCHESSSSSS!»_**

Valentina spalanca la porta con così tanta veemenza, che Niccolò fa appena in tempo a scansarsi per non rischiare di essere centrato in pieno. _«Nic!»_ esclama lei. Lancia un'occhiata a Ermal, poi torna a concentrarsi sull'espressione alterata di Niccolò.   
_«Che cazzo ci fa lui qui?»_ le chiede arrabbiato.  
Valentina si umetta le labbra, _«Nic, posso spiegare...»_  
 ** _«NUN CE STA NIENTE DA SPIEGARE!_** _Come puoi avergli aperto la porta dopo quello che ti ha fatto? Dopo quello che ha fatto a Fabrizio, eh?»_  
 _«Ehi, abbassa i toni, ragazzino!»_ interviene Ermal muovendo un passo verso di lui.  
 _«Ragazzino a chi, che ce sbagliamo de 'n'anno appena!»_  
 _«Eppure vedo un solo ragazzino in questa stanza, e non sono io!»_  
 _«Anvedi 'sto fijo de...»_

**_«BASTA COSÌ VOI DUE!»_**

Entrambi si voltano a guardare Valentina, accigliata. È raro che urli per sedare una discussione, più in generale che alzi la voce. Lo fa solo durante i suoi famosi cinque minuti, ma è un attimo talmente breve che di solito nessuno ci fa caso. D'altronde, lei è capace di piegare qualcuno con il solo silenzio. Per questo Ermal si sorprende nel vederla rossa in viso e ancor di più nell'averla sentita urlare con tanta violenza. 

_«Non una sola parola di più,»_ sibila. Getta lo zaino in un angolo, scocciata, poi prende un bel respiro a occhi chiusi. _«Nic,»_ riprende con tono calmo. _«È vero, Ermal mi ha fatto male, tanto, e tu lo sai, ma... Ma Ermal è una delle poche persone importanti della mia vita. Ermal è mio amico.»_ Abbozza un sorriso, _«e con gli amici ci si manda spesso a quel paese: l'importante è andare a riprendersi.»_  
Niccolò fa vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, poi si fruga in tasca, _«ma che frase del cazzo è? Dove l'hai letta, su Tumblr? No, scusami, proprio non capisco.»_   
Tira fuori le sigarette, inizia la ricerca disperata dell'accendino.   
_«Nic, ti prego...»_  
 _«Ma te da che parte stai?»_  
Valentina stringe le labbra, _«dalla parte delle cose giuste,»_ risponde. _«E le cose giuste non sono mai bianche o nere, dovresti saperlo.»_   
Niccolò mette tra le labbra una sigaretta ed esce in balcone, senza dire nulla, chiudendosi dietro la porta.  
Ermal si sporge per sfiorare il braccio della ragazza, _«Vale, io...»_  
Lei si sottrae al suo tocco; interrompe Ermal con un gesto della mano. Porta le dita al collo, per la precisione attorno al ciondolo della collana, pressandolo tra pollice e indice. È un gesto che Ermal le ha visto fare anche il giorno prima, mentre stavano litigando, ma non vi aveva prestato molta attenzione. Adesso, invece, è impossibile non notarla mentre passa quasi distrattamente i polpastrelli lungo il contorno di quel piccolo paio d'ali d'angelo che porta al collo. 

_«Anche lui ha ragione,»_ dice soltanto. 

Ermal la osserva uscire in balcone, aspettare che Niccolò finisca la sigaretta. Si dicono qualcosa che non riesce a capire, nemmeno dal labiale, visto quanto parlano fitto. È una conversazione animata, Niccolò solleva persino le braccia fin sopra la testa, facendo avanti e indietro per il balcone, ma sono entrambi furbi da riuscire a modulare il volume della voce per evitare che lui o chiunque altro possa sentirli. Dopo qualche minuto, Ermal vede Valentina allungare una mano in direzione del ragazzo e, se in un primo momento crede stia per dargli uno schiaffo, è poi costretto a rimangiarsi il pensiero: carezza la guancia di Niccolò con un gesto talmente dolce che Ermal, per un attimo, non può non ricordare quando anche Fabrizio faceva lo stesso con lui. Niccolò le sorride, poi annulla la distanza tra loro per abbracciarla. Si stringono forte, lei incassa persino il volto nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo, che inizia a carezzarle la testa.   
Distoglie lo sguardo, Ermal, perché a un certo punto ha l'impressione che continuare a guardare sia una specie di mancanza di rispetto, quasi un furto nei confronti dei due.   
Quando rientrano, Niccolò ha ancora un'espressione seria, ma decisamente più rilassata.   
_«Scendo da Mauro a prendere del succo, okay?»_ annuncia Valentina quando ha già un piede fuori dalla porta e gli occhiali da sole sul naso. 

Ermal e Niccolò rimangono nuovamente soli: è quest'ultimo a porgergli una sigaretta, lo stesso piccolo segno di pace che Ermal aveva adottato nei suoi confronti a Lipari.   
_«Famo 'na cosa: io ti do il beneficio del dubbio, ma appena sento puzza di bruciato, nun ce penso du' volte a prenderti e portarti a Fiumicino, anche di peso, d'accordo?»_  
Ermal lo guarda con attenzione. Niccolò ha un caratteraccio, questo lo ha sempre sostenuto, ma è chiaro che adesso per lui ci sia in gioco qualcosa di più importante della semplice antipatia che prova nei suoi confronti.  
Allunga la mano, accetta la sigaretta. 

_«Affare fatto.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È tornato Nic! E ditelo che un pochino vi mancava, su su! (Piccolo spoiler: il nostro ragazzino dal temperamento focoso, giocherà in questa seconda parte un ruolo più importante rispetto alla prima!)
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo! Un abbraccio!


	22. Ocean's eleven, roman edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visto cosa succede a lasciarsi accarezzare la vita per caso? Finisce che quella non è una carezza, ma solo il pretesto per una pugnalata."
> 
> "Fabrì, io vi ho visti: non vi sareste dati uno schiaffo neppure per gioco. La mano è stata armata da qualcun altro. O qualcos'altro."
> 
> "Dici?"
> 
> "Un calore del genere non è mai finzione, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Ricordatelo sempre."

_«Allora, grazie per essere rimasti a questo brainstorming organizzato all'ultimo momento.»_   
_«Grazie de che? Lui dorme qui, io so' stato obbligato.»_   
_«Non mi sembra tu sia stato così riluttante, Nic.»_   
_«Perché ce stavano le pizze.»_   
_«Sepolte le asce di guerra...»_   
_«E il calumet della pace? Non lo fumiamo?»_   
_«Nic, un'altra parola e ti butto fuori di casa.»_   
_«Scusa, mamma.»_

_«Sepolte le asce di guerra,»_ riprende Valentina senza prestargli più attenzione, _«possiamo concentrarci su un obiettivo comune, ovvero, ricucire Ermal e Fabrizio.»_  
 _«Ricucire?»_  
Ermal scuote la testa in direzione dì Niccolò, _«non chiedere, fidati.»_  
Valentina gli dà uno schiaffetto al braccio.   
_«Dobbiamo ideare un piano, e non sarà semplice, anzi. Niente 1-2-3-4 Pippo Baudo, qua dobbiamo studiare ogni dettaglio a tavolino.»_  
 _«'Mazza, te piace proprio fa' er capo,»_ la sfotte Niccolò, guadagnandosi la seconda occhiataccia nel giro di pochi minuti.   
_«Idee?»_ li richiama all'ordine Ermal, un po' divertito, ma anche ansioso per il tutto.   
Niccolò solleva la mano, come a scuola, _«tutta questa storia alla Ocean's Eleven va rimandata alla prossima settimana. Valy, lo sai che Fabrizio è a Milano.»_  
Ermal drizza le orecchie. _«A Milano?»_ ripete sorpreso.  
Valentina sorride, serafica, _«proprio per questo il piano andrà attuato in questa settimana,»_ dice guardando Niccolò, poi si volta verso Ermal. _«Sì, Brì in quest'ultimo periodo fa su e giù da Milano.»_  
 _«Perché? È successo qualcosa?»_   
Valentina e Niccolò si scambiano un'occhiata, _«nun so se è il caso,»_ borbotta lui, _«finiscila, è una cosa bella!»_ ribatte lei. Guarda nuovamente Ermal. _«Brì è stato messo sotto contratto discografico,»_ dice con un sorriso. _«Nella prima settimana di dicembre, lanceranno il suo primo singolo; il disco, invece, vedrà la luce nel 2019.»_

Ermal rimane di sasso. La prima cosa che gli viene in mente, è immaginare Fabrizio che sorride di gioia, proprio come quando era sceso dal palco dopo la sua esibizione a Lipari. Sente il proprio cuore accelerare, talmente è felice in prima persona per quella notizia.   
_«È fantastico, no, stupendo! Fabrizio sarà felicissimo...»_ dice con un piccolo sorriso emozionato.   
_«Ecco, appunto, che te salta in mente di dirgli di Ermal in quest'ultima settimana che passerà lì?»_ interviene Niccolò.  
Valentina si sporge un po' sul tavolo, l'espressione del viso improvvisamente induritasi, _«mi prendi per scema?»_ fa retorica. _«Per prima cosa, so perfettamente che dire a Fabrizio di Ermal mentre lui finisce di incidere, sarebbe da pazzi, e, per secondo,»_ fa una piccola pausa, _«sai quanto bene voglia a Fabrizio, sai che per lui mi metterei anche davanti a una macchina, no, un tir, quindi non credere che non stia tenendo conto di tutti questi fattori,»_ dice solo a Niccolò.   
Lui solleva le mani in segno di resa. Annuisce. _«Scusami. Allora cos'è che vuoi fare?»_  
Valentina mette in pausa la discussione, rimanendo a mangiare in silenzio un pezzo di pizza per qualche minuto.   
_«Ci siamo sentiti ieri,»_ riprende a parlare. _«Venerdì mattina chiudono il disco, ufficialmente. Rimarrà a Milano per il resto del week-end perché ha un paio di cene con il manager e altri tizi vari, coincide con la tua versione?»_  
Niccolò annuisce, _«stessa versione.»_  
 _«Bene. Fabrizio dovrà vedere Ermal il venerdì pomeriggio. E ad accompagnarcelo, sarai tu, Nic.»_  
 _«COSA?»_ urlano i due in coro.   
_«Ma perché vuoi che vada a Milano, scusa?»_ chiede Ermal. _«Non posso aspettare che torni qui?»_   
_«E perché ce lo devo portare io?»_ chiede invece Niccolò. _«Hanno inventato i treni!»_  
 _«A Fabrizio non piace tanto Milano. E al momento di certo non gli piaci tu,»_ risponde Valentina a Ermal. _«Sei ancora una ferita non rimarginatasi del tutto: non possiamo giocare in casa sua, qui a Roma, dobbiamo prenderlo in contropiede a Milano, se vogliamo una minima possibilità di riavvicinamento.»_  
 _«Ma al contempo vuoi prima aspettare la chiusura del disco, così, se anche la discussione dovesse andar male, l'impatto non avverrà sul suo lavoro,»_ completa Ermal tenendo lo sguardo fisso in un punto. _«Sei psicologicamente geniale.»_  
 _«Malvagia,»_ dice Niccolò guardando la pizza davanti a sé.   
Valentina sorride. _«Lo so, e guai a te se usi di nuovo parole che iniziano per "psi." È rischioso, e in questa settimana io e te dovremo monitorare ogni attività di Fabrizio,»_ dice dando un buffetto a Niccolò. _«Se la chiusura del disco dovesse slittare per un qualche motivo, annulleremo il piano.»_   
_«Okay, ma perché devo accompagnarlo io a Milano?»_  
 _«Perché te lo sto chiedendo con gentilezza e tu mi vuoi molto bene, no?»_ risponde Valentina con un sorrisetto.   
Niccolò sospira. _«D'accordo, ce lo porto,»_ acconsente. _«Però mi sembra di tradire un po' Fabrizio.»_  
Valentina si morde le labbra, _«no, mi prenderò io la colpa di tutto se dovesse andar male.»_   
_«No, non ti prenderai tu la colpa per qualcosa che devo e voglio fare io,»_ interviene Ermal.  
 _«Invece sì. A Fabrizio sarà chiaro che qualcuno ti ha dato istruzioni su dove, come e quando trovarlo, e quel qualcuno non può essere Niccolò, visto che gli sei antipatico da morire,»_ ribatte seria Valentina. _«Mi assumo io la parte negativa della faccenda.»_  
 _«Vale, ma...»_ obietta Niccolò, bloccato dalla mano di Valentina sulla sua.  
 _«No, basta, non voglio più tornare sull'argomento,»_ sentenzia. _«Piuttosto, Ermal, vedi di capire bene cosa dirgli quando lo vedrai. In fondo, sono passati mesi.»_ Sospira, spostando lo sguardo su un angolo della stanza, _«e gli hai fatto quel tipo di male che persiste anche quando la causa è ormai lontana. Credo sia il peggiore.»_

Ha perfettamente ragione: come sempre. Il dolore che ha causato in Fabrizio, non è cosa da poco, e, nonostante non abbia preso il discorso con l'amica, Ermal è certo che il romano debba aver sofferto, parecchio. Si sente anche in colpa, perché a causa sua il rapporto di Valentina e Fabrizio rischia di incrinarsi, è da quanto ha potuto captare, quel loro rapporto non è più banale simpatia estiva, no. Non ha la certezza che si riappacificheranno, anzi, quindi non capisce cosa la stia portando a mettersi in gioco così.   
Forse è meglio parlargliene quando saranno da soli. 

Dio, deve parlarle di un centinaio di cose quando saranno soli.

_«Trovare le parole giuste sarà complicato...»_ ammette un po' imbarazzato.   
_«Bah, chi dice che devi parlare tanto? A volte le parole sono un inganno, sono il rimorso di chi se n'è andato. Che in realtà è quello che hai fatto te.»_  
Ermal e Valentina si voltano a fissare Niccolò, intento a giocare con la linguetta della lattina.  
 _«Bella questa! Dove l'hai letta?»_ chiede lei.  
 _«È di una canzone che sto scrivendo,»_ risponde lui facendo spallucce.   
_«Giura! E perché io non l'ho ancora sentita?»_  
Ermal osserva Niccolò irrigidirsi appena, _«ahm, non è ancora finita,»_ borbotta stirando un sorriso nervoso.  
 _«Ma tu mi fai sempre sentire le tue canzoni in corso d'opera!»_  
Niccolò passa una mano tra i capelli, in evidente imbarazzo.  
 _«Questa è diversa e comunque stavamo parlando di Ermal!»_ sbotta.  
Lei lo guarda con attenzione per un momento, _«hai ragione,»_ fa alla fine. _«Che dire, Erm, non sarà facile...»_  
 _«Non è facile, neanche difficile, forse impossibile, sicuro instabile.»_ Valentina torna a fissare Niccolò. _«Sì, sempre la stessa canzone.»_  
 _«Io pretendo l'ascolto immediato questa canzone. Ma poi perché ti imbarazza parlarne? Che c'è, ammetti finalmente al mondo la tua sensibilità così in contrasto con l'aria da cattivo ragazzo?»_ lo sfotte. _«Tranquillo, nessuno crede tu possa avere una reputazione da bad boy, con quella faccia.»_  
Si sorprende Ermal nel vedere Niccolò rivolgergli un'occhiata disperata, alla ricerca silenziosa di un aiuto. Con assoluta sincerità, vorrebbe far finta di nulla, per vedere come evolverà la situazione.   
Ma anche lui ha un cuore.   
_«Ce la fai per cinque minuti a concentrarti sulla mia situazione?»_ interviene allora dando un calcio alla sedia di Valentina per richiamare la sua attenzione. _«Dai.»_  
Lei sospira, _«sì scusami.»_  
Niccolò, sporgendosi sullo sgabello fino ad arrivare dietro di lei, gli mima un grazie con le labbra.

_Certo, ringraziami, ma alla fine ti presenterò il conto._

_«Bene, dunque è deciso: oggi è sabato, voi partirete da qui venerdì mattina. Erm, hai tutto il tempo per prepararti.»_

_Lo spero._

 

*

 

_«Allora? Questa canzone?»_  
Niccolò sussulta. Si volta, assicurandosi che Valentina sia ancora nell'altra stanza, poi stringe le dita attorno al bicchiere.  
 _«Niente, non è una canzone. So' qualche frase e qualche nota,»_ risponde facendo una faccia strana.   
Ermal sorride sarcastico, versandosi altro succo.  
 _«Una curiosità, Niccolò: ti credi più intelligente di me o mi fai solo scemo e facile da prendere in giro?»_   
Niccolò abbassa lo sguardo, _«no, non volevo...»_  
 _«Lo so. Allora?»_  
Lui fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, poi beve un sorso di birra.   
_«Mi fa strano aver scritto qualcosa pensando a lei,»_ ammette a voce bassa. _«Ché poi in realtà avrei scritto anche altre cose, ma... non lo so. Scrivo parecchio, in questo periodo.»_  
 _«Cos'è che non sai?»_  
Solleva le spalle. _«Non so neppure cosa non dovrei sapere,»_ scherza senza ridere.   
_«Ti piace?»_   
Niccolò lo guarda con attenzione, _«no, non mi piace. Cioè, mi piace, ma non in quel senso. Però le voglio bene, tanto.»_  
Ermal sorride. Per quanto Niccolò gli sia ancora arduo da digerire, nell'ascoltarlo gli sembra quasi di rivedere se stesso in estate, quando cercava di capire la natura dei suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio.  
 _«E non è forse sufficiente? Cos'è che ti spaventa?»_ chiede.  
Sospira, _«lei, lei mi spaventa,»_ risponde. _«Lei...»_  
 _«Ho appena sentito Fabrizio!»_ esclama Valentina rientrando in salotto. Niccolò ammutolisce di colpo, quasi versandosi addosso il contenuto del bicchiere. _«Ho interrotto qualcosa?»_  
 _«No, stavamo cercando di appianare le nostre divergenze,»_ mente Ermal con tranquillità. _«Allora?»_  
 _«Tutto bene. È carico e felice. Ah, dice anche che Milano fa schifo. "So' tutti troppo freddi,"»_ gli fa il verso con un sorriso.   
Quasi se lo figura Fabrizio tentare di fare il romano simpatico con i milanesi, nel tentativo di stringere amicizia come aveva fatto con lui a Lipari. Sospira, finisce il succo e posa il bicchiere. 

_Aspettami, arrivo: finalmente, arrivo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ebbene sì, vi lancio subito un altro capitolo perché non so quando potrò postare il prossimo e perché io sono fatta così, quindi ve lo fate andare bene <3)
> 
> Capitolo fiacchetto, ma un mezzo piano andava ideato, no? (Lo so che state tutti morendo dalla voglia di vedere come si evolverà un determinato personaggio, ma sono malvagia, ci sarà ancora da aspettare, non sappiamo ancora cosa pensa con esattezza eh eh eh. Potrebbe risolversi tutto in fumo, per quanto ne sapete.) Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!

**Author's Note:**

> Per la serie "a volte ritornano," BUONSALVE A TUTTI! Benvenuti ai nuovi, bentornati agli amici che mi hanno seguita nelle precedenti ff! (Soprattutto in quel delirio di Tirana coast to coast che proprio non credevo sarebbe stata apprezzata!)  
> Partiamo dal presupposto che non so dove arriverà questa fanfiction: come al solito io inizio a scrivere senza avere le idee ben chiare, così, di getto, quindi vogliate perdonarmi in anticipo. Questa "cosa" nasce in piena notte su un balcone, mentre ascoltavo a ripetizione le stesse cinque canzoni, (chi di voi indovina la canzone che dà il nome alla fanfiction e quale album vada incolpato per questo sclero, vince un biscottino virtuale), e io sono molto sensibile alle cose scritte di notte, perciò, ta-dà! Sì, avevo annunciato di essere a lavoro su vari progetti, ma, indovinate un po'? Ciò che avete letto non faceva parte di questi progetti. Proprio per niente.  
> (Sì, lo so, io scrivo e pubblico ad muzzum, è più forte di me.)  
> Pronti a imbarcarvi in questo viaggio sconclusionato? Io sì. Ci si vede!
> 
> P.S. Ormai cosa ve lo dico a fare che per me i vostri feedback sono fondamentali? Commentate, tanto, anche per farmi sapere che vi fa schifo: un abbraccio!


End file.
